Lily Luna Potter and the Book of Merlin
by Nouvel Oblique
Summary: The first book starring the young Lily Luna Potter, Hugo Weasley, and the next generation of Marauders at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as they try to stop a cunning plot to take over the school and the world! This will be an adventurous story but will include political and social themes. Rating will increase as the series progresses.
1. Prologue: The Platform

Lily Luna Potter was eleven years old. Harry could not believe it. This was the year that the youngest of his children would attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's gaze wandered across Platform 9 and ¾. Steam drifted over the top of the crowd from the gleaming Hogwarts Express. The new Wiz-Speed locomotive was an aerodynamic crimson bullet with black and gold wings painted on either side of the unlit headlamp. Harry remembered the heartbreak, and pride, that he had felt when James had boarded the old Hogwarts Express for the first time. Then, just two years ago, they had said goodbye to Albus.

Today, Platform 9¾ was packed with witches and wizards once again. A few people were glancing at them, at Harry Potter, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the man who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. But most people were moving about their business on the platform, concentrating on the more important things in life, their children and their families. Owls hooted disgruntledly, cats yowled in annoyance, and Harry heard the distinctive croak of a toad.

Today, Harry had to say goodbye to his youngest child and only daughter. Lily was a precocious eleven year old girl, tall for her age, with bright green eyes and an untamed mane of copper hair. She wore dark-washed jeans, a white jumper, and a blue t-shirt with a moving picture of a Swedish Short-Snout. The dragon sent out a jet of sparkling fire and then fled to hid behind Lily's back when Ginny Potter seized Lily and brandished a hairbrush. "Don't you move, young lady!"

Lily threw up her arms in protest. "Aw, Mum, stop it! Bloody hell!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady," Ginny said, "And stay still!"

Harry smiled as his daughter struggled with Ginny and Ginny's _Hag Health _Hairbrush. Ginny went to work. There was no escape from the determined Mrs Potter. "Honestly, Lily, sometimes I swear you make a mess on purpose," Ginny muttered.

This was an old battle and, as usual, Ginny reserved some of her ongoing commentary on the matter for Harry—"It's your father that yurned my lovely hair into tangled broom-twigs!" Ginny growled, scraping the aggressive brush along Lily's copper mane.

"I _like _it!" Lily scowled, twisting her head from side to side.

"Stay. Still."

Harry practiced the better part of valour and said nothing.

It still took a handful of Sleakeasy Hair Potion to tame Harry's dark hair, now streaked with silver at the temples.

Lily squirmed. "Mummy..." she moaned, "I'm _eleven_, you're embarrassing me!"

"You're eleven," Ginny shot back, "You're embarrassing me! Stay...still...I keep...missing the knots!"

Harry suppressed a laugh.

"People are watching!" Lily moaned.

Hogwarts students were indeed sticking their heads out of the windows, butt they were waving at distant parents or receiving forgotten bags, lunches, or sweaters. James dangled out of the nearest window. He was a tall, skinny fourteen-year-old with long mane of black hair. Harry couldn't believe that he was growing up so fast. James grinned. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad! I'll see you at Hallowe'en!"

"Bye James, don't you dare lose track of Albus and Lily at school!" Ginny called out to him. "And behave on the train!"

James pushed his long hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry Mum! They can't dock House Points until term starts!"

"_Behave _James!" Ginny yelled.

Harry laughed as James disappeared into the train. "Ginny, did we ever behave ourselves on the train?"

Ginny shot Harry a rueful look and whispered, "When did I become my mother?"

"Not quite," Harry said dryly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Mum, I don't need James to look after me."

Harry frowned. "He won't be looking after you, Princess, but he is your brother. You do understand."

Lily bit her lip. "But James is _such _a prat, Daddy."

"Don't call your brother a prat, Princess. Do you want me to ask _Neville _to keep an eye on you instead?"

Lily pouted. "I don't need _anyone _looking after me, Daddy!"

"If you behave," Harry said, trying to remain stern.

Lily threw up her hands. "Fine!"

Ginny gave Harry an exasperated look.

"She got it from you_,_"Harry whispered.

Ginny's lips quirked, she put her lips to Harry's ear. "I think it took the two of us."

Harry grinned. Ginny kissed him.

"Gross!" Lily giggled.

"Too right!" Ron Weasley made a retching sound as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Wotcha, Harry! Ginny! And how's my favorite niece?"

Lily beamed, "Uncle Ron!"

Ron grinned at everyone as he brought his trolley to a halt. Hugo Weasley, half-hidden behind a golden cage containing a large owl, tottered up behind his father. The same age as Lily, Hugo was also about to attend Hogwarts for the first time. He was a small boy with thin features and large brown eyes. His hair had lightened to sandy blonde after a summer in Egypt. Hugo smiled shyly as he set down the golden cage.

Ron held out his arms. "C'mere, Lily! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Uncle Ron!" The littlest Potter threw herself into her uncle's arms. Ron laughed and tucked Lily under his arm, tussling her hair and spinning her in a circle. Lily laughed, kicking her feet wildly. "Wee!"

"Ere we go!" Ron set Lily back down.

Lily's hair fluttered in a series of wild locks.

"Ron, look what you've done," Ginny sighed. "Lily, come here!"

"Aw, Mummy—"

As Ginny fought to keep Lily still long enough to brush her hair again, Ron turned and clapped Harry on the back. "Last batch off to Hogwarts, mate," he said proudly, "Thought I'd never see the day. Rose's already on the train, couldn't wait."

"Of course," Harry said, watching Lily struggle with her mother. Ginny was emerging victorious. "It's going to be quiet at home." Harry added with a wistful smile.

"Sure thing. Can't wait!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron had bawled like a baby when Rose, his eldest daughter, had gone off to school. Ginny still brought it up for a good laugh every time they visited the Burrow.

Lily finally escaped her mother and accosted Hugo. "I haven't seen you in ages, Hugo! We _have _to find a compartment on the train together."

Harry remembered his first time on the Hogwarts Express. He had been alone until Ron had joined him. Harry was so glad that Lily would never have to be alone. Harry felt a tickling sensation in his eyes and blinked rapidly. To distract himself, Harry looked around the crowded platform. He nodded briefly at the witches and wizards that waved or tried to catch his attention. Down the platform on the right Harry spotted Draco Malfoy, his wife Astoria, and their son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Draco looked back at Harry and gave him a cold smile, inclining his head slightly. Harry replied in kind.

Harry was surprised to see Charlie Weasley and his family standing next to the Malfoys. Harry frowned curiously.

"Still don't like her, Harry," Ron said, noticing his attention. "Daphne Greengrass. Galleon-digger if I ever saw one."

Daphne Greengrass stood beside Charlie Weasley and their two dark-haired children. She was a tall, slender blonde with bright green eyes and slightly darked eyebrows and thick eyelashes, giving her a startling and unaffected beauty. She was wearing tight cyan jeans and a sapphire dragon-scale jacket.

Harry chuckled at a sudden thought.

"What?"

"Just the thought of a galleon digger going after a Weasley."

Ron smirked, throwing out his chest. He wore golden wizard robes over a striped blue suit. Small red Quidditch players danced around the bottom of his robes, tossing an animated Quaffle back and forth. Ron was Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports—and, to Ginny's enormous annoyance, had successfully convinced the entire ministry to call him "Big Chief."

"Quite a catch for a galleon digger now," Ron muttered, turning a glower on his older brother's wife. "Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. I mean, she's a looker, but honestly."

"I suppose," Harry admitted cautiously, "If you think she's a looker."

"Who's a looker, Harry?" Hermione Granger asked with an amused note in her voice.

Harry flushed, "Uh, Hermione—"

"I'm joking, honestly, Harry," Hermione beamed, "It's been too long!"

Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and a long hug. She looked tired. She wore a fashionable charcoal coat, belted around her waist. Her long brown hair was swept back in an elegant knot. Hermione leant back, holding Harry gently by the arms and examining him. Harry hoped he passed her inspection. "Hermione, you look wonderful. But Ron was just, uh, I mean—"

"Daphne Greengrass," Hermione pursed her lips as glanced over at Charlie Weasley and the Malfoys. "Yes, I know, Ron thinks she's attractive."

"Oi!" Ron sputtered, "She's a _Slytherin_."

"Ron, we've talked about prejudicing our children. Besides, you don't like her just because Roxanne and Fred ended up with black hair."

"Well, it's not natural, is it? A Weasley without red hair?"

"Well, _your _niece and nephew are _Daphne's_ children, and they have dark hair." Hermione said flatly, "So don't be rude."

Harry watched his two best friends sniping at each other and frowned. With Harry took a closer look Hermione wasn't tired—she looked exhausted. While the International Floo was never fun, Ron and Hugo seemed to have managed the trip quite well. Harry wondered what was wrong. Harry suffered a sudden surge of melancholy as Ron and Hermione bickered. _Just like old times..._

"...who were those people anyways, I never saw them before in my life!"

"You don't need me to push a trolley, Ronald. I stopped for just a minute with Mr. Li, he's Special Representative for Hong Kong."

Ron shrugged disdainfully, "And why do you need to talk to that bloke?"

"Because I wanted—no, that's enough, Ronald! Please, let's talk later. It's been ages since I've seen Harry."

Ron grunted. "Fine."

"Ron—never mind," Hermione crossed her arms and turned Harry, jaw set. "How are you Harry? Are you well? The Ministry?"

Hermione was babbling. Harry frowned, "Hermione, what's—"

"Hold up, Harry," Ron said mulishly, "Here comes Charlie and I haven't seen him in years. You two catch up later."

Harry glanced at Ron, then at Hermione, who looked tired and angry. "Ron," Harry said softly, "Why don't we talk about this."

Ron hunched his shoulders, "Oi, Charlie! Come over here!"

Hermione hissed like a teakettle, "Ronald Bilius Weasly, this is not over!"

But Hermione had a fixed smile as Charlie looked up at them and raised a single hand.

Charlie's family had parted ways with the Malfoys and stood alone. Charlie bent to Daphne's ear and murmured something. Daphne shook her head.

Ron scowled, "What's that about?"

"We haven't seen him in years, Ron," Harry said slowly, "Play nice, Big Chief."

Ron grunted. "We'll see."

While they waited, Harry heard Lily and Hugo cooing over Hugo's new owl.

Hugo had opened up the door containing his owl and the beautiful bird of prey was hesitantly bobbing her head in and out of the golden cage. "Her name's Athena," Hugo said, "She's a Great Horned Owl."

Lily gently put out her hand. Athena swirled her head around to inspect the finger, huge golden eyes blinking. The owl had tufted black ears and a tiny beak. She nipped Lily's finger lightly. Lily laughed.

"Be careful, Lily," Ginny said.

"She's a nice owl, Mummy."

"Athena is nice," Hugo said, "But I can put her away if you want, Mrs Potter."

"No!" Lily tossed her head. "I like her."

Athena hooted and ruffled her feathers. Hugo was bright pink.

Harry smiled. Lily had been unable to decide on a familiar, and Harry didn't want her to get bored of a pet she didn't want and stop taking care of it.

Harry was jerked back when he recognized Charlie's voice, "Ron, Hermione, Harry, good to see you all again."

Charlie was wearing brown wizard robes. He had a single, long braid of red hair and a fang earring. Harry held out his hand and Charlie shook it. "Charlie, how's Romania?"

"Spent most of the summer in Hungary," Charlie said, "Dealing with a rather vicious Horntail. You remember Daphne, with the International Task Force on European Dragons. And our children, Fred and Roxanne."

Charlie patted his two children on the shoulder. Fred was a tall, gangly eleven-year-old that looked as calm and collected as his mother always had been; Roxanne looked two years younger and seemed curious at first, but when Harry glanced at her she buried her face in her father's robes. Both children had wavy dark hair, pale skin, and freckles. Harry noticed that Fred had one blue and one green eye.

Harry noticed Ron's face was set and cold. Hermione was pink. Daphne Greengrass was very stiff. Harry smiled awkwardly. "Daphne, yes, I remember. How are you, Mrs Weasley?" Harry held out his hand. _And what a horrible baby shower that was._

"I'm fine, Mr Potter, but it's _Ms_ Greengrass if you don't mind," Daphne replied firmly, and shook hands. "We never saw much of each other at Hogwarts, Potter, even though we were in the same year. I'm sorry about that, now."

"Call me Harry, Ms Greengrass."

Daphne paused, then smiled thinly, "Then you can call me Daphne."

Charlie shot Harry a grateful look. Harry was slightly confused. "Uh, right then."

Ron and Charlie shook hands stiffly and Hermione introduced herself to Daphne. In the meantime Harry smiled at the two children. Fred looked more than a little like a dark-haired version of his past namesake. Harry thought Fred had the same glint in his eye. The promise of mischief. But Harry also remembered how, when he was young, everyone had compared him to a man he had never known. Harry remembered some of the erroneous decisions he had made because someone had told him that he was acting like his father. Harry also regretted the hatred and spite that comparison had bred between him and Severus. Harry shook his head ruefully. "Hello, Fred, I'm Harry. Excited to start First Year?"

"I'm going too!" Roxanne said immediately, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"You're going in two years, sweetheart," Daphne said distantly.

Fred had a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I am, though I almost went to Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang?" Ron choked—Charlie and Daphne stiffened—"Charlie, what the hell, mate?"

Harry ignored him. "Durmstrang is a...decent...school, but I'm glad you're going to Hogwarts. My daughter Lily is going to be in your year. Why don't you say hello?"

Fred brightened and looked over at Lily and Hugo.

"What about me?" Roxanne said, "Mum?"

"Go along and say hello," Daphne said gravely.

"Okay!"

Harry watched Fred take his sister by the hand and lead them over to make introductions.

"Thanks, Harry," Charlie said quietly, "We were...concerned..." he glanced at Daphne and trailed off.

Daphne rolled her eyes and added, "But we didn't want Fred and Roxanne to be too far from her family, right, Charlie?"

"Sounds right," Harry said with a small smile.

Ginny joined them with a sigh and a smile. "Lily's going to give Neville and Minerva a few grey hairs," she said tartly, "Charlie, Daphne, nice to you again."

"You too, Gin," Charlie nodded.

"Excuse me while I _talk _with my brother," Ginny said.

"Wha?" Ron looked around. Ginny jabbed Ron in the side and arms with her wand, which released little pops of force, "Ronald Weasley I spent an hour fixing Lily's hair and you had—to—mess—it—up!"

Ron yelped and danced with each blast, "Gerrof, Gin! It was harmless fun!"

Charlie chuckled. He seemed to relax a little, pulling Daphne to his side. Harry looked at Hermione, remembering happy summers in the Burrow. Hermione smiled tightly.

Percy Weasley strode up to them in that moment, casting an exasperated look at his younger siblings.

"Hello all! Ron, Ginny, you aren't children anymore, for Merlin's sake. Hermione! Good to see you! And dear Harry—meaning to find you all morning, fancy a word?"

"Percy," Harry rolled his eyes, "Can't it wait till after the train leaves?"

Percy nodded sagely. He had a top hat that matched his pinstriped orange suit. The hat was tucked under one arm and his wife, Audrey, held the other. "If you insist, old boy," Percy glanced at his watch, "Won't be long now. Molly and Lucy are on the train already, of course. Molly's Head Girl, you know, and Lucy just made Prefect."

"We've heard, Perce!" Ron groaned, "Give it a rest already!"

Ginny laughed and released her brother, her wand returning to its sheath.

Percy was correct about the train, however. There was a sudden whistle. The train was getting ready to depart. The platform became even busier. The last few Hogwarts students started boarding. Witches and wizards began and blowing kisses and waving goodbyes. Ginny turned and hugged Lily fiercely, "Oh, I can't believe you're leaving so soon!"

"Mummy! _Don't!_" Lily shrieked.

Albus had disembarked from the train, "Hey, Dad."

Harry ruffled his middle son's hair, smiling. "Back already?"

"We already have our compartment, Dad."

"Excited for Third Year?"

Albus nodded gravely, "Yeah, Dad."

"Say hi to Rose and Louis for me, and Lorcan."

"Of course, Dad," Albus said smiled.

Albus hesitated. Harry smiled gently and held out his arms. Albus hugged him tightly. Harry felt something tickle the back of his throat again. "I'll see you at Hallowe'en."

Albus nodded, smiling, then dashed for the train only to wheel to a halt and turn around. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad! Bye Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione!" he took a deep breath, "Bye Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy! Aunt Audrey!"

Everyone waved. Ron was tearing up as he lifted Hugo onto the train. Hermione was sniffling. Percy was nodding seriously.

When Ginny finally let Lily go, Harry knelt and held his only daughter gently by the shoulders.

"Daddy, Hugo has an owl called Athena and can I have one? An owl, I mean, not Athena!"

"Lily Luna Potter," Harry said proudly, "If you still want an owl by Christmas we'll get you one. If your mother agrees, of course."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine, Daddy."

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother, Princess," Harry said gently.

Lily pouted. Harry stayed firm. He loved giving Lily whatever she wanted, but Lily drove Ginny _so_ crazy. When Harry didn't give in Lily sighed. "Sorry."

"That's better," Harry grinned, "Come here, Princess."

He hugged his daughter fiercely. At first, Lily squirmed. "Daddy! I'm _eleven _years old!"

"I know, Princess," Harry squeezed his eyes shut as he stroked her hair. "But you'll always be my little girl. I want you to be good—don't drive your brothers _too _crazy. Listen to your teachers. And...and..." Harry swallowed.

Lily melted into his arms and threw her hands around his neck. "I love you too, Daddy."

"When did you get so big? And...so wise." Harry leant back. His daughter's green eyes were liquid. "I love you, Lily."

And Harry had to let her go. And Lily Luna Potter, eyes shining, leapt aboard the Hogwarts Express.

Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and hundreds of other parents crowded the edge of the platform. Steam billowed overhead as the morning sun caught on the windows of the train. The whistle shrieked again.

The train lurched into motion. The wheels slowly began to turn. Hugo stuck his head out the window as Hermione, lip quivering, reached out a hand. A compartment ahead of them, James Potter and Dominique Weasley appeared. James whooped excitedly. "Fourth Year here we come! Look out, Hogwarts!"

Lilly's face appeared in the window. "Bye Mummy!" she screamed, "Bye Daddy!"

The train picked up speed, compartments clattering into motion, and Lily Potter was off to Hogwarts.

Harry blinked back tears. He held Ginny tightly by his side. Ginny sniffled and held his hand tightly. First James, then Albus, and now Lily. The nest was empty. Harry couldn't move or speak, caught between panic and pride. He watched the train until it disappeared.

Hermione was blowing her nose. Ron was scrubbing his face with a sleeve of his robes, looking away. Charlie and Daphne held each other tightly.

Harry let out a long, barely controlled breath. This was going to be a very different year. He turned to Ginny and met her eyes. His wife smiled, sadly, and took his hands.

All around them the crowd on the platform had already begun to disperse. Wizards and witches were Disapparating left and right, while the Muggle parents queued up to return to King's Cross. A harassed porter was yelling for people to slow down. Harry held Ginny to his chest and kissed the top of her shining head, breathing deeply. "She'll be fantastic," Ginny mumbled into his chest, as Harry tried to breath.

After a moment, Harry nodded, gulping a little. "Yeah..."

"...to head down to the Leaky Cauldron for a pint?"

It was Ron. Harry smiled slightly and turned towards his old friend. Ron, face a little blotchy, was trying to give a big grin. "How about it?"

Harry frowned, however, as he caught saw Hermione trying, and failing, to smile. Her nose was red. "I'm sure they'll be great, Hermione," he said, ""I have a whole squadron of Aurors flying alongside the train, you know!"

Ginny sighed, "Harry!"

"I can have my Molly keep an eye open at Hogwarts, Harry," Percy said pompously, "Head Girl, you know."

"Hugo will be fine, Perce, he doesn't need Molly looming over him." Ron chuckled, "He'll have dozens of friends in Gryffindor."

"It's quite a small year, actually," Hermione said. "Twenty-seven students to be exact."

"Blimey, how do you know that?"

"Oh," Hermione flushed, "I was just on the mirror with Minerva, about the term."

"It's always someone on the mirror," Ron threw up his hands, "McGonagall, Goldstein, those American chaps."

Hermione was biting her lip. "Well, I think it's important to know what Hugo's getting into."

"At least I can understand that. Not like that new Magical Theory you always go on about, Merlin, can't stand the stuff."

Harry's stomach churned and he glanced at Ginny, who looked away. Charlie was looking at Ron with obvious annoyance, and Daphne Greengrass actually looked sympathetic. Percy and Audrey looked affronted. Harry swallowed a sigh, "Well, uh, at least we can all agree_ Lily _won't like that class."

But only Ron laughed, and Harry winced. He was actually grateful when Percy butted in, saying loudly, "That's all very nice, Ronald, but Harry, if I could have a word—Hermione, you might want to listen to this too, if you don't mind."

"Give it a rest, Percy," Ron roared jovially, hitting his brother on the back, "Is this that disastrous plan to standardize broom-twig density? Merlin, what a laugh! Or, wait for it, cauldron thickness!"

"This isn't in your department, Ron, thank you very much," Percy said stiffly, "If I could have a moment, Harry, Hermione?"

"Of course, Percy. Ron, why don't you go on ahead to the Cauldron," Harry said patiently, "Ginny?"

"Alright, darling, just don't expect me to wait for you. Audrey, are you still sticking with blueberry tea?"

Ron looked affronted, "What's this all about, Hermione?"

"We'll catch up with you, Ron," Harry said, adding quickly, "Charlie, Daphne, why don't you join them and I'll see you there?"

Charlie looked a little surprised, and Ron glowered, but Daphne smiled quickly. "Absolutely, Harry," Daphne said firmly, grabbing her husband's arm.

Hermione was smiling woodenly, and Harry glanced at her nervously as they traded goodbyes. At last, he kissed his wife goodbye—she gave him a swift, hot look that even Harry Potter could interpret: _we won't have to use the Muffliato charm when we get home_. Then, Ginny herded Ron and the others towards the Disapparition zone.

Harry watched Charlie and Daphne walk away, wondering. _We haven't seen Charlie and Daphne since that truly terrible baby shower when Fred was born. Ron and Molly really went too far. The things they said about Slytherin House were bloody awful. Then Ron had the nerve to tell Charlie that it should be Hermione's baby that would have Fred's name, not his—but Hugo was born just a few months later, and Charlie certainly didn't attend. _Harry shook his head a little at Ron's retreating back, and then turned towards Hermione and touched her elbow. "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione gave him a tired smile, "Harry..."

But before Hermione could answer Percy stuck his foot in it.

"At last! Honestly, Hermione, I don't understand how Magical Games and Sports survives with Ron as, what does he say? Chief, or captain, or what have you!"

Hermione swallowed and then forced a laugh. It sounded high-pitched and strained, even to Harry. He frowned.

Percy shot her a befuddled glance and then gestured towards the rear of the station. "Right this way if you don't mind."

Percy led them down to the end of the station where the tall brick columns were plastered with purple Ministry posters. They rounded a column and Percy jumped. "Oh I say!"

There was an old Auror in tweeds and a faded green cloak standing in the shadows. Harry spotted the woman going for her wand and, with a twist of his wrist, his own wand leapt out its charmed holster in its his sleeve and rocketed into his hand—Hermione gasped. Harry kept his wand at his side, although a series of silent defensive jinxes formed in his mind, "Hullo, Marchbanks, sorry to intrude. Undersecretary Percy just wants a quick word."

"Sorry about that, Harry. Getting slower in m'old age," Lucilla Marchbanks said dryly, and the old lioness gave Harry ferocious smile, "Shall I make sure you're not disturbed, boss?"

"Thanks," Harry said.

Marchbanks nodded and sauntered around the column, casting a series of _Surveilum Repello _and _Muffliato _spells. Harry nodded in approval, but he made sure to cast his own just in case before his wand disappeared back up his sleeve. He glanced at Hermione, who held her hands to her mouth.

"Uh, Sorry," Harry felt a little hot, "I have the Aurors stationed on the Platform, well, you know how it is."

"Yes," Hermione said primly, pulling herself back together, "Of course." With that, Hermione drew her wand and incantd "_Homenum Revelio, Surveilum Revelio!" _The dim area behind the brick column shimmered slightly.

Harry smiled at her. Hermione put her wand away quickly.

Percy, looking a little nervous, nodded. "Yes, good, can't be too carful."

He looked very serious. He spun his red top hat around in his hands and Harry was strongly reminded of Cornelius Fudge. It was unnerving.

Being Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic had put a lot of gray in Percy's thick puff of reddish air. He wore russet pinstriped robes trimmed with mink. A gold-and-purple _M_was attached to his collar. "Harry, I need to warn you—ah..." Percy coughed, "And Hermione as well, even though you retired from the DMLE. And, well, the Minister's been...reluctant to say anything to you, doesn't want trouble, you know."

"What is it, Percy?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"They're, ah, well, the Minister you see... Signing things..." Percy took a deep breath. Harry waited as patiently as he could. "The Minister's going to sign International Wizarding Code of Security."

Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Harry glanced at her. She looked absolutely terrified. Harry froze. "Why hasn't this gone through the DMLE?" Harry barked as soon as he found his voice, "Creevy hasn't said a word to me."

Harry Potter was head of the Auror Office. Everyone said Harry could have the minister's job if he wanted, or head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he certainly didn't. Dennis Creevy was DMLE Head, and everyone knew he was Potter's right hand man. And Roger Dawlish got the top job when Kingsley Shacklebolt finally retired after twelve years of unyielding service. Minister Dawlish had been a compromise candidate—the old Auror had supported the Potter-Granger reforms, but he wasn't as closely associated with the war and had always been an establishment figure, well connected with the Wizarding families and the Ministry undersecretaries. Harry hadn't minded. Dawlish had always been a stickler for rules and propriety, and Harry had written the new rules. Harry was just surprised that Dawlish was trying to give him the run-around. Harry didn't think it had been in Dawlish's character. Well. Harry would have to let the Minister know that wasn't how things worked—especially not when it involved the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Ah," Percy said, rolling his top hat around his hands, "Orders were to coordinate everything through International Magical Cooperation instead, Harry. It was supposed to be kept hush-hush until it was a done thing, so, ah, you couldn't stop it."

Harry felt his temper stirring. "What's wrong with Dawlish! There's a damn good reason we've kept out of that disaster. We're not about to hand the keys to the kingdom over to whatever politician is bribing the International Confederation most that year!"

Hermione was trembling. "Harry, there's something—"

Percy went red and puffed himself up. "The Minister's under a lot of pressure, my boy!"

"I'm sure he is," Harry said, "In fact, I'm sure someone else is behind this! Tell me, Perce."

"The Mugwump, bloody unfortunately, and the entire blasted International Confederation of Wizards!"

Harry was flabbergasted. "Frost?"

"And his ally the Wizengamot, Zabini." Percy added miserably.

"Zabini's whole party?" Harry repeated.

Percy was deflating like a popped balloon. He clutched his top hat, suddenly looking old and tired. "I'm the Senior Undersecretary, Harry. But I can't stop it. Dawlish has lost most of his supporters on the Wizengamot to Zabini. No one saw this coming. It's all been very quiet and polite. You're the only one with the votes left to slow this dratted thing down. And Dawlish, well, he knew you'd be...furious at the very idea. Might have his head."

"I still might," Harry said.

"This is my job on the line, Harry," Percy said stiffly.

"I know, Perce, sorry, sorry," Harry said placatingly, thinking hard. Harry wondered how this had happened so quickly. Harry held the Seat of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black on the Wizengamot, but he had never enjoyed his time amongst that august body. The senior members of the older wizarding families were a stuffy and bitter bunch. Harry had his allies, of course, but he had never played the game, like Zabini did—or old Lucius Malfoy before him. Harry wondered if that had bee a mistake, and then admitted that he would have been terrible at it regardless. Harry was an Auror, not a politician. Zabini and Frost were proving far too persuasive and far too friendly with key members of the Wizengamot.

Clark Frost was the first Colonial warlock to become Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. The glamorous, charismatic American had swept into power promising to undo centuries of limitations imposed by the Old World upon the New. He had the backing of Humphrey Lewis Jr, the Governor-General of the American Wizarding Confederation. Now, when the Colonials wanted something, the popular Mugwump seemed to be able to convince the everyone else that it was a great idea. It certaintly helped that he was one of the most powerful warlocks Harry had ever met. Harry wasn't sure which of them was the stronger or more skilled. But, more worryingly, Frost had allies. Frost had the uncanny ability to be everywhere, in Harry's mind at least. Frost was at every bloody tea party, Quidditch match, Wizarding Wireless concert, or witches' ball. He kissed and shook hands, held babies, blessed hags, handed out presents and gifts, and seemed genuinely glad to meet every member of wizarding society. Sometimes it seemed like only Harry distrusted him. Even Hermione had been dutifully impressed when Frost had complimented her latest paper in _Arithmancy Annunciation_ at the Ministry Christmas Party last year. Of course, that hadn't helped Harry's opinion of the warlock in the slightest.

Harry didn't know what Frost was really after. He was always sticking his wand where it didn't belong, and the Governor-General, Lewis Jr, was a corpulent pig always raving about the "War on the Dark Arts" and the need for "stern measures." Harry realized he was clenching his fists. He tried to control himself. Harry wondered if this is what Dumbledore had felt like, or even Bartey Crouch. As the scars of the last war healed, people started to forget. People _wanted_ to forget.

Harry could not forget. Harry could never forget. He had to put a stop to this before innocent lives were put in danger.

"Frost may be the Mugwump, but this is Britain," Harry said firmly. "I can't believe Zabini thinks he can get around me. He'll have to be reminded that his galleons can't buy everyone."

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "There's something else!"

Harry and Percy stared at her. "Hermione?" Harry said softly.

Hermione tore her eyes away from him.

"You know I've been working at the Institute for Advanced Sorcery, in Princeton?"

"In America, yeah," Harry shrugged, "New magical theory and all that."

"We're also about advanced policy," Hermione said swiftly, "Integrating the best and the brightest Muggle minds with the wizarding world, it's one of the things that Frost's been really good at, actually, but that's besides the point, or it is the point, oh!" Hermione tore at her hair, "Frost's a _genius, _Harry. He's been inspired by the Muggles. He wants to expand the Trace to the whole world, to everyone witch and wizard no matter how old they are. All in the name of the War on the Dark Arts."

Harry was flabbergasted. He remembered when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and abused its powers to trace, monitor, and find every witch or wizard brave enough to say his name aloud. Like a malevolent, all-seeing eye, Voldemort had turned Britain into a police state. And now, a man that Harry had thought a charismatic fool sought to turn the entire world into a fishbowl where he could stare into people's lives, poking and prodding at will like a malicious child.

"Yes," Percy swallowed, "As I said, it's a bad job. But there doesn't seem to be much we can do about it. There's even talk about getting Hogwarts involved, as a major magical leyline. Getting the Superior Sorcery wing in on the whole affair."

Harry clenched his fists. "That's too far! Zabini wormed his way onto the Board of Governors but Minerva won't stand for Hogwarts working to the same ends as bloody Voldemort!"

Percy flinched.

Hermione closed her eyes. "We can't let this happen."

"Minerva doesn't know, not yet anyways." Percy mumbled, red as a beet.

"We'll have to tell her as soon as possible," Hermione said, biting her lip, "But, Harry, I don't know what we can do about _that_. This is why I started the Superior Sorcery School for in the first place—magical research without all the cloaks and mysteries."

"And to stick it to the French," Percy added with a smile that soured quickly under Harry's gimlet eye. "Their Academy de Magie_, _I mean... Ah. Yes, Harry. Suppose I should mention, ah, now, that the Department of Mysteries is working on it too. The Minister wants us to be involved as much as possible. We get all the results if we give the Confederation what they want, but the Minister believes we have to do it at the same time. We can't trust them."

"That's the only sensible thing I've heard thus far," Harry said, "Of course we can't trust them."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered, "They're going to do it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas to get ahead of this, Harry," Percy said, "I mean, Rita would be interested to hear about it. Not to mention the Goblins. There's talk of...uh, expanding the Trace. Turning it into a more 'versatile' tool. Watching the Muggles, even."

"That we already do enough," Harry said dully. "But we don't need to get ahead, Percy," Harry said, "I can just go the Minister and tell him it _won't _happen—that'll put an end to it, no matter what magical theory this is about!"

"You can't do that yet, Harry," Hermione breathed, "That's only useful as the last resort. What we need is more time!"

Harry hesitated.

"Please, Harry," Hermione said shrilly, "This is too big to miss our chance. We have to stop it, but we need to do it right!"

"Alright, Hermione," Harry said seriously, "If you have an idea, I trust you."

Hermione's face fell. She sniffled, "Oh, Harry..."

"I need to go, unfortunately," Percy said uncomfortably, "Thought you should know, Harry, but my job, you know, my job. And what I don't hear, I can't tell anyone."

"Of course," Harry said shortly. "And thanks, Perce."

"Your welcome, Harry," Percy muttered, putting his top hat on his head. "After the last war I always said I'd never do it again. Family first, Harry. You understand."

Hermione winced. Percy Disapparated with a crack. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry wondered how much she knew. What the Institute of Advanced Sorcery had to do with it. Hermione had leapt at the chance to escape the Ministry for a while and get back to real, advanced magic. But now she was in the thick of it again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry said gently, staring at his best friend, "That this was going on?"

Hermione gave a choked laugh. "I'm sorry, everything's happening too fast. I was going to tell you, but I didn't expect it to have g-g-gone this far, it shouldn't have."

Harry shrugged, "I should've been talking to you too, then?" he smiled weakly, "You left the Ministry just in time, Hermione. It seems like as soon as you left for the Institute, Frost put the screws on. Percy has been kept quite busy running interference. The Confederation is debating reinforcing Clause 21 of the Statute of Secrecy and expanding Confederation oversight over every aspect of the Wizarding World," Harry smiled grimly. "This is new, though, this big, big push. But Frost's got something coming if he thinks he'll drag us into his schemes."

Hermione's shrugged tiredly. "Oh, Harry, I was just so glad to leave the Ministry and just study again. The Institute _is _the best in the world to study advanced sorcery, even better than the _Academie de Magie_, but it isn't supposed to be involved in _politics_, and I was a foreigner. I could just pretend, for the summer... You must think I'm...I'm horrible, wanting to...wanting to..."

Harry shook his head quickly. Hermione was sounding more and more tired and worried with each breath. "Hermione! I don't think anything of the sort. It was good for Ron to finally get out from behind his desk, take a leave of absence. You all got to have a very long vacation."

Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "T-t-thanks, Harry," she mumbled, "But Ronald and I fought constantly. He d-didn't really want to go in the first place, and about as soon as we had arrived he was threatening to take the children straight back. He didn't like the w-w-wizarding day school we put Hugo in—anyways. I c-cut my stay short. Though they d-d-did offer me a research chair."

Harry grinned. "Of course they did. They'd have been barking mad if they didn't."

Hermione smiled, a little pink, but her face fell almost immediately. She raised a hand and rocked forward slightly, as if to grab him, then recoiled. Harry hesitated, and then put a hand on her arm. "Hermione..." he said very softly. "What happened at the Institute?"

Hermione didn't look him in the eyes. "Oh, Harry. We may have defeated V-v-voldemort, but we lost something in the war. And I can't, I just can't, let Rose and Hugo go through it all a-a-gain!"

And then Hermione burst into tears.

"Hermione!" Harry said, startled, "What's, what's wrong?"

Hermione was crying, shaking her head back and forth, arms clutched around herself.

Harry felt helpless. His best friend was falling to pieces and he didn't know what to do, or what was wrong. Slowly, Harry put his arms around her. Very slowly, Harry kissed her on the top of her head and patted her back awkwardly before his hand settled onto her shoulder blades.

"Hermione. Please, tell me what's wrong. I'd do anything, you know that."

"Just hold me, Harry James Potter," Hermione whispered.

Harry held her. Hermione was shaking against his chest. She choked back a sob and then swallowed a wet gulp of air. "It's all my fault. I worked on the theory, Harry, and they stole it. I didn't know they had gone this far, I swear, I didn't know, I didn't know..."

"You're going to have to explain," Harry whispered. He felt a cold wave of fear pass over him.

Hermione sniffed. "Well, you understand the Confederation wants power, Harry. The first step to power is knowledge. And what you know, you can control. The Trace, Harry. What you can observe, you can control."

Harry shivered. Hermione sounded so patient, so precise, just like she did when explaining a fact that she knew to be true.

"We won't let it happen, Hermione," Harry said firmly. "We'll stop this."

"It's about the soul," Hermione said, almost distantly, "What we can see of t, anyway..."

"Horcruxes?" Harry whispered, shivering.

"No, no," Hermione shook her head quickly, "That's just one application of a very obscure and very muddled field of magic, Harry. But it does help, I think. I mean, if the soul can be split, if it can be divided into pieces, then it must have arithmantic values. It can be measured."

"Hermione, why would you want to do that!"

"I know! I know it was wrong, I'm so sorry, I'm so—"

Harry held her tightly. "That's not what I meant," he said slowly, "I just...don't understand."

"The soul is the source of the most powerful and ancient magic, Harry... At fist I just thought I could discover how soul magic truly works—not just how it binds us to our magic, with Unbreakable Vows and marriage and magical contracts. I thought...I thought I could discover why Muggles couldn't use magic, Harry! I thought I c-c-could save the world_. _I could save my..."

"Hermione!" Harry whispered.

"You sound just like Ron," Hermione buried her face in her hands, "You can't believe the fight. It was horrible."

"No," Harry grabbed her wrists, gently, "Hermione, look at me. We did amazing things, we reformed the Ministry, but there's this whole other world out there... I _remember, _Hermione, how horrible it can be, and I..." Harry's face clouded over.

Harry and Hermione held each other.

"Something terrible is coming," Hermione said, "A new type of conflict. A new type of war. A war for the soul of magic. A war for the soul of the wizarding world."


	2. Chapter 1: The Express

The Hogwarts Express was picking up speed. Lily Luna Potter had stuck her head out of a window, face stinging with the wind, and watched Plaform Nine and Three-Quarters recede into the distance. Lily waved frantically, laughing. Lily was bubbling with excitement. Finally she was off to Hogwarts.

"Come along now everyone, back inside the train! You, stop hanging out of the window!"

Prefects were marching up and down the train telling people to find a compartment. Lily waved one last time at the distant image of the Platform and then withdrew inside the train. Her window slid closed of its own accord. A shimmering blue light emanated from the glass and then faded. Fascinated, Lily ran her hand around the metallic frame. She pressed her hand to the window and concentrated, hard, until she felt a tingling sensation spread across her palm. But if was difficult to tell if that was the effect of a spell, or just her imagination.

"What are you doing?" Hugo asked.

"I think its some sort of Shield Charm," Lily said, "Didn't you see?"

Hugo nodded. "I did. Do you know your hair is a right mess?"

"You're as bad as Mummy," Lily rolled her eyes as she dragged her fingers through her hair. "Better?"

"Not really."

"Great! Let's find a compartment! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Aren't you going to find your brother?" Hugo asked.

"James? As if! Come on, let's go!"

Lily, Hugo, and Fred collected their trunks and walked down the train. Hugo slowed them down. He had to balance Athena's cage against his chest while dragging his trunk behind him. He declined Fred's offer to help, even when several upper years barged past them talking loudly about the Start-of-Term Feast and Hugo spun around a few times, his owl hooting exasperatedly.

Most of the forward compartments were already full. An annoyed Prefect told them to get a move on after they stopped to catch their breath halfway down the train. A second later, Hugo was knocked over by three giggling girls who were running up the corridor reminiscing ecstatically about last year's Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. "Oh, I hope James Potter is this way!"

Hugo tumbled to the deck and Athena started shrieking as her cage toppled over, wings beating against the bars. "Watch it!" Lily called after them angrily as she collected Athena and righted the cage.

"S'okay," Hugo said, winded, as Fred hauled him to his feet.

"Thanks," Hugo said, taking the cage and trying to calm his owl.

"They had places to be," Fred smothered a smile.

Lily snorted.

They stopped in at the next compartment because Lily had to say hello to Ambrose Finnegan and Alice Abbott, new first years just like them. But Cormac McClaggen Junior was with them. He was almost as bad as his older brother Tiberius, a friend of James, and Lily had no desire to spend any more time than she had to with either. So Lily dragged everyone further down the train.

"There must be an empty one soon," Hugo was breathing hard.

There was, almost two-thirds of the way down the train. Lily slid open a door and pushed inside. "Finally!"

They wrestled their trunks into the overhead bins and then sat down. Lily curled up in the corner by the window, tucking her feet under her. At Wiz-Speed, the English countryside was a blur of emerald hedgerows, dull red brick, and yellowing fields.

Lily pressed her nose to the window. "Look at how fast we're going!"

Her flickering reflection was that of a heart-shaped face, creamy skin, a button nose, and wide green eyes. Lily grinned at the window.

Suddenly, the door to their compartment slid open and another girl appeared. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know this compartment was full. I couldn't see in the window."

Lily looked the short girl over. "Come in, you look knackered."

The girl did look tired. She struggled to drag her trunk through the door. The door slapped shut behind her. Fred and Lily had to lift her trunk into the overhead bin for her.

"I am Grace Li. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Grace Li had a posh accent, straight dark hair that fell just below her ears, a round mouth, and big black eyes. She was sweating a little. She already wore her black wizard robes over her grey Hogwarts uniform. The only thing missing was her house tie and coloured trim.

They all introduced themselves. Grace sat down next to Fred and smoothed her skirt her knees. "I have heard of you, of course," she said to Lily, "You are the daughter of the great Harry Potter."

Lily smothered a grin and said in a serious tone, "Daddy is kind of famous."

"We had wizards in Hong Kong that agreed with the Dark Lord. My father always spoke highly of the Harry Potter who stopped them."

"The Dark Lord?" Lily frowned, "You mean Voldemort?"

Grace winced.

"He's dead," Lily rolled her eyes.

Grace shuddered, "Names have power, especially in death."

Lily laughed. "I don't think Voldemort is coming back. And if he did, Daddy would stop him again."

Grace frowned. "I don't know if that is the point."

Lily scowled. There was a sudden chill in the conversation. Fred coughed loudly.

"Uh, what House do you think you're going to be in, Grace?" Hugo said.

"I do not know. I do not know much about the houses."

"It's simple enough," Hugo said, "There's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw is for the really smart—"

Lily snorted. "Except for Aunt Hermione. Aunt Hermione is the smartest witch ever, and she's a Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Hugo said, "Mind you, Mum always said that it doesn't matter what House you're sorted into. What you do is important."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Lily said, "I am a Gryffindor."

Grace frowned. "And what is special about Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor's are about courage and honor and bravery and loyalty," Lily said breathlessly, "Gryffindor is about commitment."

Fred and Hugo were looking at her blankly.

Lily went pink.

Grace nodded slowly. "And Hufflepuff?"

"The loyal," Fred said, "and unafraid of toil, too. We have a few Puffs out in Romania, and they're the most dedicated dragon-catchers my Dad's ever seen."

"What about Slytherin?" Grace asked curiously.

"Slytherin is evil," Lily said dismissively.

The compartment went quiet.

"Lily, my mother was in Slytherin," Fred said.

Lily scowled, "Well?"

Fred sighed, "Slytherin has a bad reputation," he said dryly, "But it's not all bad."

"I don't understand," Grace frowned, "What's so bad about Slytherin?"

Fred looked pointedly at Lily. Lily blushed. "Well, it's the House for people who are ambitious. And that seems to mean they use the Dark Arts."

Hugo nodded soberly, "My da says every wizard that ever went over to the Dark Arts was in Slytherin."

Fred rolled his eyes. Grace gave a tiny laugh. "That can't be right. In China there are warlocks that have never even heard of Hogwarts."

Fred laughed.

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, yeah."

The Potter family had argued extensively over Slytherin. Well, over the Malfoys. But Slytherin had come up quite a lot. Lily's father had defended Slytherin's reputation and rehabilitation. Lily's mother had a decidedly less forgiving opinion.

"I'm sure there are decent blokes in Slytherin," Lily admitted cautiously. "Like your mother."

Fred smirked, "Thanks, cuz."

Lily tossed her head, "It doesn't really matter! We're all going to be Gryffindor."

Before anyone could say anything else the door slide open with a clatter. It was a young witch in a bright red and blue uniform pushing a cart piled with goodies and sweets. "Something from the cart?" she said cheerily.

Lily couldn't resist. Mummy never let her have any sweets, but Lily had been exposed to and infected with a desire for candy by Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron drove Mummy to distraction. He was so awesome.

Fred and Hugo were staring and seemed struck dumb; Lily tossed her hair. "Yes, please."

Lily ended up with one of everything: cauldron cakes, ginger newts, jelly slugs, licorice wands, and even ice mice. Lily avoided the Lemon Lightning-Bolts and the Peppermint Potters. "Those seem a bit cannibalistic," Lily said. Then she bit the head off of a squirming ginget newt.

Hugo bought a Cornish Pastie and a Pumpkin Fizz. Fred examined the cart for a long time and then doled out a few knuts for a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. He carefully inspected a brown bean and then chewed it dubiously, "Sublime," he sighed, "Salted Slug."

Lily giggled and then choked a bit on a cauldron cake.

Grace had purchased a small Pumpkin Pastie and was still inspecting it dubiously.

"They're good," Hugo reassured her, "I missed them terribly when I was in the Colonies."

"The Col'nies!" Lily said through a mouthful of sticky jelly, "Wha's ee' 'ike?"

"A bit different," Hugo said nervously as everyone looked at him, "I didn't go out much to tell you the truth. Dad even took Rose back to Britain for Quidditch Camp."

"But you were there all summer, Hugo!" Lily pouted, "You didn't even come for my birthday!"

"Sorry," Hugo hung his head, "It's quite a trip, you know. But we just stayed at home. I couldn't even go to the day school."

"What is day school?" Grace asked.

"Some American wizards do it," Hugo said. "Where you go to classes at the day, right, and then go home straight after."

Everyone stared at Hugo, flabbergasted at the thought of "day school."

"So you learned school magic already? That's not fair!" Lily demanded.

Hugo's ears were burning and his neck was flushed, "No, Mum pulled me out of school."

"But what about your Father and Mother? Didn't they teach you?" Grace shuddered.

"Mum was working all the time and Dad was always in London." Hugo looked away.

Lily bit down her next question. Hugo looked sad; Lily accepted that he, like her, had been taught only the most rudimentary control over her impulsive magical outbursts. That was all that was expected of Wizarding parents. Anything more was frowned upon—as well as being quite difficult. And Knobby had taught her some Maths and Grammar and cooking and things, but that was all. Lily wished she had a leg-up, like Colonial witches. That didn't seem fair. Of course, Lily had already snuck a few looks at her brother's books, but that wasn't the the same. Lily wanted to ask Hugo about all that he had learnt in his short time in "day school." But she decided to talk to him later. It looked like he needed a moment to collect himself. Lily changed the subject.

"Well then." Lily said, "What about you, Grace? Did you go to day school in Hong Kong?"

"Of course not. I have been in London all summer. Father is Special Undersecretary for Hong Kong."

"What's that?" Lily asked curiously.

"He is in charge of all of the international wizarding business going in and out of China," Grace said proudly, "It all goes through Hong Kong, of course."

Lily was a little impressed. "That's cool, I guess. What about you, Fred?"

"We grew up all over the place," Fred shrugged, "Mainly Romania, though, Dad works at the dragon sanctuary there."

"What about your mum?" Hugo asked.

"Mum works for the Confederation enforcing the Statute of Secrecy over there," Fred said, "Bit hard, with all those fire-breathing monsters."

Lily laughed, "Cool!"

Fred grinned. "Dad lets us come to work sometimes. But the Romanian wizards just don't understand teatime, and they have the worst biscuits."

Everyone laughed.

Lily, Grace, Hugo, and Fred traded sweets and stories as the Hogwards Express sped north. The new Wiz-Speed line stopped twice to pick up more Muggle-borns and wizards from far outside London, once in York and then again outside Edinburgh. Each time the whole train shook and poorly secured luggage fell from the overhead bins. Students screamed and prefects marched up and down the train, getting the new arrivals settled. Lily was really annoyed at all the students sticking their heads in and then slamming the door. Each time, Athena would wake up and screech in annoyance, flapping her wings against the sides of her cage. Lily eventually cracked and threw a half-eaten ice mouse at an unfortunate girl that opened the door in Edinburgh, who shrieked as the powdery mouse bounced off her forehead.

After the last of the new arrivals had settled in, everyone grew more excited about the start of turn. It had turned grey and misty outside the sparkling windows. They started comparing spells that they had heard of or knew.

"Well, I know a spell to turn things yellow!" Lily said excitedly, "My Uncle Ron told me!"

"I have never heard of that." Grace said ponderously.

Lily pulled out her wand.

"You can do it?" Hugo whispered

"I have two older brothers, I got my want at the beginning of the summer, and I had one of Uncle George's training wands before that!" Lily sneered.

She turned to an ice mouse and concentrated. "Sunshine, daises, butter meloow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow. Colovarius."

The ice mouse shivered.

Lily turned pink. "Co-LOV-arius."

"I think the frosting's a bit yellow?" Fred snickered.

Lily scowled, "Col-O-various!"

The mouse turned rubber-ducky yellow in a flash.

Everyone gasped, including Lily. "It worked!"

"It worked," Fred admitted.

Grace sniffed. "Are we allowed to use magic on the train?"

"I think so," Hugo said slowly, "I mean, why not? It's like Hogwarts, right?"

Grace frowned but didn't say anything else.

Lily felt very proud of herself. She tossed her straight, black wand in the air and caught it—barely. "Hawthorn, eleven inches, with a dragon heartstring core," Lily grinned, "One of Ollivander's last wands, maybe...his very last one."

"Cool," Hugo said. He pulled out his own wand. "I got a Finsterholtz. He's an American wandmaker, very popular there. Rowan, with a unicorn hair."

Fred whipped out his wand, "Gregorovitch," he said, "Veela hair, from my aunt, actually."

"From Fleur?" Lily made a face.

"Yep," Fred grinned, "Especially powerful if you have a magical connection."

Lily tilted her head, "But a bit temperamental, right?"

Fred grinned. "Sounds good to me!" he blew sparks out of the end of his wand, until one exploded in a shower of bright golden stars and everyone jumped and then laughed.

Grace looked around. "Do I have to show my wand?"

"Yes," Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

Grace had to stand on the seat to get a box out of her trunk. She got down with a narrow black box and opened it carefully. "Vine, 9½ inches, dragon heartstring."

Lily peered into the box. Grace had a pale, slender wand with a curving pattern around the handle "You keep it in a box?"

"We are not at school," Grace said stiffly.

Lily and the others practiced small spells, producing mainly sparks and puffs of smoke. Fred managed to turn an ice mouse yellow after trying a few dozen incantations. Grace just watched and then looked quite satisfied when a prefect banged on the door and told them to stop using spells or get detention.

The shadows lengthened steadily as the afternoon wore on. The landscape outside changed, growing wilder and darker. The train hurtled over bridges and into shadowed tunnels, following a winding route through the mountains. The food cart came around another time and Lily stuffed herself again. Afterwards, she felt very fat and lazy. Lily curled up, half-asleep. They were all content to loll around in their candy wrappers. Fred told them about all the different types of dragons. Hugo told them about his trip to Egypt, with much more enthusiasm then his time in America. Apparently, Ron had locked Rose in a pyramid and Hermione had to get her out. Lily though it was hilarious; Grace looked appalled. Hugo and Lily shared their knowledge of the Hogwarts professors, gleaned from their older brothers and sisters. Both Fred and Grace were the first children in their families to attend Hogwarts and there was a lot that they still didn't know.

They compared notes on what they thought the Sorting Ceremony would entail. Fred thought it was a battle with a Boggart.

"Dad said we had to fight a troll!" Hugo said, "But...then Mum said that was rubbish and that I would just have to wait to find out."

"After we're sorted, they make us duel to decide their class schedule," Fred whispered, "And then the losers are considered slaves and have to do all the hard work."

"That is not a very good system," Grace said.

Just then, the door clattered open. "Lily! There you are!"

James Sirius Potter looked angry. He pulled his shaggy black hair away from his face. James stood in the doorway, arms planted on the frame, and glared at her. "Bloody hell, Lily. I've been waiting ages for you."

Everyone gasped.

James rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Firsties. Look, we're about to arrive Lily. Join us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to look after me, James."

"Well that's not what Mum thinks," James smirked, "Besides, you missed out. Slughorn had a whole compartment decked out for us."

Lily hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"The Slug Club," James said exasperatedly, "I told you. Slughorn had a nice spread waiting for us, a better compartment."

Fred snickered.

"So?" Lily scowled, "We have our own. I couldn't care less if your compartment had dancing faeries."

James scowled, "What's wrong with you, Lily? I bet Slug's gonna invite you to the Club."

Lily blasted to her feet, "Go away, James! You can tell Mummy you checked in on me!"

"Fine!" James said angrily, "Just be a baby and see if I care, Princess."

James stormed off. Lily stuck out her tongue at the clattering door. Everyone was looking at her. Lily went red. "That was my brother, James Sirius," Lily said quite loudly, "He's a bit of a prat. Sorry."

"Right-o," Fred said quickly, "Brother. Prat. Got it."

Grace was confused. "You do not obey your older brother?"

Lily sighed. "Of course not. He's my brother."

The train was slowing down. The public address system crackled and a nasal voice grumbled, "Attention students. The Hogwarts Express will arrive at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes, five minutes. Your luggage will be taken up to the Castle separately."

"We're are almost at Hogwarts!" Hugo gasped.

Lily threw up her hands, "Fine! We should get changed."

"What about Athena?" Hugo asked worriedly.

"You heard the address," Lily said, "I'm sure she'll be brought to the Owlery. You can't take her to the Sorting Ceremony!"

Hugo bit his lip. "I guess she'll be taken to the Owlry, right?"

Athena rotated her head and hooted in what could have been a reassuring manner. Hugo smiled nervously. The Great Horned Owl, looking supremely unconcerned, blinked huge golden eyes.

"She'll be fine, Hugo!" Lily rolled her eyes, "Now, get out!"

Lily kicked the boys out into the hall. Fred and Hugo tumbled out, piles of loose robes in their arms, and Lily slammed the door with a rattle.

Lily shimmied out of her jeans and shirt. She turned her back to Grace, a little embarrassed because Grace had squeezed her eyes shut. Lily scowled. She knew she wasn't a hag or anything. Lily knew she was a pale and skinny thing. Grandma Weasley always complained about it with Harry—blaming him for her grandchildrens' scrawniness. Ginny always said that Molly finally had something good to say about Fleur. Fleur had given her children excellent figures.

Lily reminded herself that Mummy said nothing had happened to her until Fourth Year. But Lily couldn't help but wonder what it was like. Being fifteen and beautiful. Like Dominique. Blonde, French, and Veela.

Lily shook herself, shivering at a sudden rush of goosebumps up her skin. She shimmied into pleated grey skirt, white kneee socks, white blouse, and grey jumper. Lily did up the buttons and wondered why they had to wear such uncomfortable shirts. Finally, Lily pulled on her black robes with silver fastenings and the Hogwarts crest over her heart. She admired herself in the window for a second, before Grace said dryly, "Are you finished?"

Lily brushed at her wild mane of copper hair and adjusted her robes. "I'm done," Lily huffed. She raised her voice, "Come back in, guys!"

Fred and Hugo opened the door cautiously—Hugo staring at his feet, Fred smiling slightly. They had changed into their own school robes. Hugo's hung around his ankles a little.

As everyone compared robes, tugged at their jumpers and collars. The train began to slow down. They had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. "Come on!" Lily squealed.

Lily led them out into the corridor as the brakes shrieked and the train jerked back and forth. Lily's heart was fluttering as they all spilled out into the corridor. Prefects were trying to organize the disembarkation to little effect. The upper years in the corridor were pushing and talking loudly, but none of Lily's companions said anything. Talking seemed dangerous, like they were all teetering on the edge of a steep drop and had to be very slow and careful. Words kept sticking in Lily's mouth. She kept quiet. It was a very strange experience.

At the nearest exit Lily ran into Lucy Weasley, recently promoted Prefect for Gyffindor—Uncle Percy had certainly gone on about that! "Hey Lily!" Lucy beamed, "Excited for your first night in the Castle?"

Lily felt something release inside of her. She grinned, half in relief, half in excitement. "Can't wait!"

Lucy wagged a finger, "Behave, Lily! I'll see you at the Feast. Get moving everyone!"

Lily leapt off the train. Hogsmeade Station was bathed in golden light. Three or four tall adults were standing around the edge of the platform in hooded cloaks—Aurors providing security. On the platform itself low-lying sunbeams caught on the silver fastenings and glossy hair of milling students, turning the crowd into a sea of shadowed waves crested with foaming sparkles.

"Firs' Years, come with me! Firs' Years over 'ere!" came a loud, booming voice.

It was Professor Hagrid, the enormous Care of Magical Creatures teacher. His tangled mass of dark hair was threaded with gray and he had a huge silver mustache that disappeared into his big black beard; it flickered like faerie fire in the waning light. It made him look like some fearsome creature out of his favourite Monster Book of Monsters. He wore voluminous wizard robes, personalized with a cluster of dangling weasel tails across the front on a leather bandolier.

"Hagrid!" Lily jumped up and down waving her arms, "Hagrid!"

"Lo, Lily! Over 'ere! Firs' Years, 'is way to the Castle!"

Lily and the others wormed their way through the milling crowd of larger students.

While the upper years streamed off the platform and towards a long line of black horseless carriages, Hagrid collected the First Years in a huddle. "All 'ere then? Oh, wait, I gotta do this now..." Hagrid pulled a large scroll out from his coat unfurled it, "Ah, yes...Whoops!" Hagrid ripped the scroll in half. "Ah, no matt'r..."

Hagrid did a quick roll call. "E'ryone's 'ere! Good, off we go!"

They followed Hagrid off the platform and onto a pebbled path. The half-giant shepherded the First Years on a switch-backed trail that led to the shore of the lake. As Lily turned around a bend, a sudden flare of light blinded her—the water was dazzlingly bright in the afternoon sun. As her eyes cleared there was a moment when the towering castle floated above the loch like a mirage, rising out of a nothing but white light. There were a lot of gasps and a few squeals. Lily stared in awe. Hogwarts Castle was bigger than she had ever imagined. The stone bastion perched atop the cliffs had a thousand windows and flying butresses, a hundred turrets, a dozen towers.

There was a small fleet of wooden boats drawn up to a set of stained stone steps that disappeared into the black water. "Get in the boats, now, don' be afraid!" Hagrid bellowed, "No mor' then four to a boat!"

Lily leapt into a small boat, disturbing the water with a splash. She went to the front and stared up at the castle. Lily had grown up on stories of amazing adventures at Hogwarts. Uncle Ron loved to entertain them with tales of amazing creatures, everything from hippogriffs to Blast-Ended Skrewts. But Lily's favorite stories were about battling the Dark Arts. The race to the Philosopher's Stone, slaying the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, or fighting Death Eaters all across the school! Shing! Bang! Whoosh! Uncle Ron animated his stories with huge waves of his hands and funny voices and sound effects that came out of his wand. But that was never enough. Lily had spent her childhood eavesdropping on her father and her godbrother, Teddy Lupin. Harry had told his godson all about James Potter and Lily Evans, her dead grandparents. About Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix and the Wizarding War.

"Hogwarts ahoy!" Hagrid roared happily. He stood up in his own boat, one colossal boot on the prow. The boat dipped dangerously low in the water, and Lily suspected only magic could support Hagrid's bulk, especially since Hagrid didn't seem to slow the boat down. Their fleet set off across the smooth lake at an even, brisk clip. Some of the new students around her looked downright terrified, clutching at the gunwhales, but Lily's heart was pounding with anticipation. She hoped to see the Giant Squid.

As they picked up speed a cool breeze tugged at robes and hair. Lily stared resolutely into the wind, her attention riveted on the castle. As they approached the tall cliffs the castle seemed to be sliding away from them, towers leaping into the sky. Then they slipped into the shadow of the rocky bluff and there was a wave of cold. Lily shivered and clutched at her robes. The fleet sailed straight towards the solid stone and someone let out a scream. Then a thick curtain of ivy materialized out of the gloom and Lily ducked her head, the ivy hissing across her hands, hair, and shoulders. Dark leaves tickled her face, and then the boats passed into an echoing underground harbor. The green water gleamed in the light from gas lamps set into the rough-hewn walls. There was a hissing sound, and then a splash, and Lily saw that a cold iron porticullis, coverd in gren scum, had sealed them in. Someone screamed. A few people whimpered. Lily tossed her head. The boats continued forward towards a stony beach and a long flight of stone steps that led up to a huge set of oak doors.

As the boats bobbed up to the foot of the steps, Lily leapt out, heart pounding. Her heels clattered on pebbles. She was the first one out.

There was a sudden shriek of metal hinges and the doors above them boomed open. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Lily's heart was pounding. At the top of a long flight of stained steps was Professor Neville Longottom, beckoning them up out of the cave and into the castle. "Welcome everyone," Professor Neville Longbottom beckoned cheerily, "Right up the stairs now!"

Lily took the stairs two at a time, leaping ahead of the others. "Hi, Uncle Neville! I can't wait to be Sorted!"

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily," Neville said with a smile, touching her shoulder gently. Uncle Neville was often over to the Hollow during the summer. He had thinning blonde hair and a round, friendly face with deep lines graven into his forehead and around his mouth. He wore long black robes over a red vest with a small Gryffindor lion embroidered on his heart. "Through the doors now, but don't go any further," Neville said seriously.

Lily smiled and marched past him into an echoing entrance hall. An iron chandelier with a thousand candles floated in the air above them. The large chamber was made out of pale limestone that reflected the candlelight and looked as light and airy as sculpted marzipan. Round columns were recessed into the wall, rising and dividing into beams of stone that crisscrossed the ceiling overhead in conical vaults.

The other First Years followed Lily into the hall as Professor Longbottom ushered them through the doors, "Come along, children. Keep moving, into the Castle..."

Suddenly, Lily heard a hiss, "Punctio!"

She leapt into the air as something pinched, hard, in the behind. Turning bright pink she whirled about. "Who did that!"

A few people looked confused; others were laughing quietly.

It was Cormac McClaggen, of course. He waved at her with a smirk.

"Good one, Mac. What a swot!"

A few people laughed; Lily saw red. The boy who had spoken was standing next to Cormac, with wavy black hair and brown skin.

Cormac sniggered. "Whatcha, Lily. A bit over-eager, there, arench'a?"

"I'm going to hex you into next week, Mac," Lily hissed, "You're a puffed up tosser!"

"I'd like to see you try," Cormac said with a scowl, "I been at your place, Princess. You're a spoilt little brat never done nuffin' without a duzzin brothers and cousins."

A few people gasped.

Lily put her hand on her wand.

Cormac's eyes narrowed.

But before Lily could do anything the doors behind them closed with a bang and Professor Longbottom bounced eagerly into the middle of the hall. "Hello all!"

Lily clenched her fists, and then slowly let go of her wand. Cormac and his friend followed the shuffling crowd that parted around Lily until she was left to slowly turn, huffing, and watch a circle of nervous black robes crowd around Professor Longbottom; no one was too close, no one was too far away. Lily saw Fred, Grace, and Hugo hovering together at the back. Lily glared at Cormac. Pink still stained her cheeks. How dare he accuse her of...what exactly? Lily scowled.

Professor Longbottom had walked to the middle of the hall and now stood under the chandelier. From there he grinned nervously around at everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I hope you're all excited for the Start-of-Term Feast. But before we begin, I have a few words. As you may have heard, you are all about to be Sorted. While you are at Hogwarts you will belong to a Hogwarts House. There are four Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has a noble history."

There were a few hisses. Lily smiled. Professor Longbottom raised his voice slightly and said, calmly, "Each House has its own heroes, many of whom fought and defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort, right in this very school."

Lily grinned and looked around the room. A few people were smiling—but a few looked a little confused, and a few disturbed. Lily saw a dark-haired boy who was biting his lip; and a tiny blonde girl who was staring daggers through jagged bangs. Lily wondered what their problems were!

"While you are here, you will take classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. You should get to know your new housemates." Neville Longbottom then looked a little reflective, and surprisingly serious. "This may seem hard. Sometimes your housemates seem different, or they may seem mean. But while you are at Hogwarts they will be your friends and family, and you should treat them like you wish to be treated."

Lily tuned out the rest of Uncle Neville's speech about message boards, House Points, and the House Cup. She was more interested in staring ferociously Cormac and imagining the different ways she could get back at him.

"And that's everything." Professor Longbottom said loudly, "Follow me."

He led them through a pointed arch and into a hallway. Lily finally swallowed her anger and ran to catch up with Fred, Hugo, and Grace. They all smiled nervously at her. Lily couldn't help but smile back. Their shoes clicked loudly on the flagstones. Suddenly, there was a mad cackling and whooshing sound and Peeves the Poltergeist hurtled out of the wall. "Wee!"

Peeves looked like an insane court jester, an impish man wearing a hat covered in bells, brightly coloured doublet and hose, and pointy little shoes. He swooped low over the crowd of students and sprayed a fountain of Stinking Sap out of a flower on his chest. Lily dived to the side to avoid the spray of brown goo as a few drops splattered her robes. Hugo was hit and Grace, frozen in shock, received a bucketful right on top of her head. Spitting and coughing she started emitting a foul smell and snot-green smoke.

"Ickle Firsties!" Peeves hooted, "What fun!"

Peeves swept back around for another pass.

"Go away, Peeves!" Professor Longbottom said loudly, "Don't make me get the Headmistress!"

Peeves blew a giant raspberry and, still laughing, whizzed down the corridor and disappeared.

Lily dusted herself off and turned to Hugo, who looked miserable. He smiled weakly. "Gross."

Lily giggled a little, despite herself.

"Sorry about that children, but no problem." Professor Longbottom waved his wand over the crowd and the Stinking Sap disappeared.

"Better?" Lily whispered.

"Yes," Hugo nodded.

Professor Longbottom clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, back to it. Don't mind Peeves the Poltergeist. He's part of the, uh, establishment."

"Some establishment," Grace said stiffly, wiping her lip. "I can still taste whatever that horrible fluid was."

"Stinking Sap," Lily confided as they continued down the hall. "Sorry you got soaked."

Grace sighed very heavily.

They climbed up a winding stone staircase. It opened onto a magnificent hall. Stone pillars composed of four round columns supported a network of gothic vaults that rose into thick shadows. A huge marble staircase led up to three-pointed arches. To the right was a set of polished oak doors. To the left, past the marble staircase, was the sound of distant voices coming from what must be the Great Hall of the castle.

Neville led them around a corner and through a small oak door. It banged shut behind them with a heavy clunk and left them in a small, limestone chamber, bare and cool and quiet. Professor Longbottom turned and said sternly, "Please wait here to be sorted," then he smiled, and left through another small door.

When he opened it there was a sudden rush of singing and, for some reason, the croaking of toads. Neville closed the door behind him and the song was cut off.

"I hope they sort us soon," Hugo whispered.

Lily grinned. "Oh, I can't wait either!"

"Not quite what I meant," Hugo groaned.

"You look a little sick," Lily said.

"I am a little sick," Hugo was a bit green.

"Don't worry," Lily hugged him swiftly, "You're one of us."

"It's not that simple!" Fred said.

Lily shrugged. "Is too."

"Is not!"

Hugo groaned.

Lily drew herself up angrily, "I think I understand all right! There are two types of witches and wizards, Fred. The right sort, and the wrong sort. And we're the right sort."

Before Fred could reply Professor Longbottom returned. "It's time. Please be quiet and come forward into the Great Hall."

Lily grinned triumphantly as Fred grimaced and threw up his hands.

Deloitte glared at her, flicked her hair, and spun on her heel. Everyone started filing into the great hall. Lily followed.

Lily had been to the entry hall of Saint Mungo's Hospital (it hadn't been her fault, not really!), the Atrium in the Ministry of Magic (what happened there hadn't been her fault either!), and a dozen enchanted Quidditch Stadiums, each bigger then the last, but there was something special about the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It could have been the way the hundreds of students whispered and stared, a sussurating sound like the hiss of an enormous serpent. It could have been the glimmering lines of bottled blue flames that floated above their heads. Maybe it was the enormous stained glass windows that glowed with the setting sun. Or maybe it was the enchanted ceiling which was the deepest most luxurious blue. A few wisps of golden cloud threaded past a tiny crescent moon that had already begun to rise. Maybe, just maybe, it was an unassuming wooden stool upon which sat a wrinkled old hat at the end of the central aisle. As if it were waiting for them.

Professor Longbottom marched them up to the front through the central aisle between the four house tables. Lily flicked her hair and strode proudly down the aisle. She could feel the eyes on her, the nudges, the whispers. Lily pointedly ignored her brothers and cousins all winking and giving her thumbs up from the Gryffindor table, even as she suppressed a smile. Neville came to a halt in front of the stool and the first years huddled nervously behind him. They were below the Head Table. Lily could see the staff and the senior apprentices. In the center of the high table was Headmistress McGonagall wearing a pointed emerald hat at a very sharp angle.

The hall fell silent. Everyone was starting at the scruffy brown hat. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

Finally, a rip near the brim of that tattered old hat opened, and, to Lily's great surprise, the hat began to sing.

A thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn,

And first set upon this little stool of my very own,

The Founders set me to the task of peering inside your minds,

And dividing all young wizards into four most noble kinds:

Gryffindor keeps our warriors confident, brave, and true,

In Ravenclaw the wise among us knowledge do accrue,

Slytherin helps those who are weighed with expectation,

In Hufflepuff children find a home no matter their station.

Yet into war and darkness fell this division of labor,

And cursed death has flown from neighbor to neighbor,

And though great evil has been defeated and overcome,

We stand at another crossroads of pounding war drums.

This is the time to stand together as wizards one and all,

Instead we bicker over deeds long past and build a bitter wall,

Between not truly good or bad but those of equal worth,

A sorting children ask for as if guaranteed from birth!

So this year I've sung my song and now I'm bound to Sort,

Put me on, but let me warn you, that I will not report,

What and where you wish to be—that has never been my goal!

To your true house I will send you! Professor, read the scroll!

The rip near the brim closed. One person began to clap and then stopped awkwardly. Into a sudden silence there came a tinkling of china. Lily glanced around, frustrated. What was that about? She looked at the teachers, who were muttering quietly amongst themselves. Lily felt a flash of unease and banished it sternly.

A few people screamed as a door slammed open and Hagrid the half-giant stamped into the Great. Hagrid walked cheerfully up to the head table, swinging a brace of ferrets, boots pounding. He drew back his chair with an echoing shriek and then sat down heavily. McGonagall glanced at Hagrid with a tiny smile. She shook herself and rose, "Let the Sorting Ceremony begin."

Professor Longbottom hesitated for a split second and then began to read from a long scroll that began with, "Abbott, Alice!"

Alice Abbott squeaked, started forward, stopped, and then ran to the stool. She sat down and jammed the hat on her head as if hoping it would be quick.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shrieked.

The Hufflepuff table started to applaud. Slowly at first, as if still dazed by the song, and then louder. Alice Abbott tumbled off of the chair, put the hat back, and then scurried over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Avery, Sabine."

Lily watched an elfin blonde girl walk up very slowly to the hat. People were hissing and pointing. Avery, Lily wondered, The daughter of the Death Eater? Lily had never heard of her before. Most people looked confused.

The Hat took a lot longer with Sabine Avery. The rip opened wide, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table seemed confused. Angry mutters and hisses replaced the usual applause. Sabine Avery walked stiffly to the table and sat down at the far end. Everyone shifted away from her.

One by one the new students were called up to the Sorting Hat. Roger Dawlish was the first new Ravenclaw, much to his surprise—Dawlish wavered at the stool, circled it once, and then finally sped off to Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw applauded politely. When Amrbose Finnegan was Sorted into Gryffindor he was the first to receive a proper welcome: the red-and-gold table burst into raucous life.

"Greengrass-Weasley, Fred."

Lily waved at Fred as he sat down and put on the Hat. The Sorting Hat took forever with Fred. One minute passed. Then a second. A third minute ticked by. People started shifting and whispering. Gryffindor table seemed tense. Finally, the Hat reared back and yelled quite loudly, "Hufflepuff!"

At first, no one started clapping. There was a long pause. "No way!" someone roared over at the Gryffindor table.

Fred Weasley stood up and took off the hat carefully. He walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down at the end. The Hufflepuffs began to cheer, slowly at first, and then loudly. Lily saw someone clap Fred on the back. Gryffindor was whispering very loudly. Lily was stunned. Her world was falling apart.

The scroll in Neville's hands rustled. "G-Goldstein, David."

David Goldstein put on the Sorting Hat. Almost instantly, the Hat screamed, "Ravenlaw!"

Ravenclaw started applauding politely. Lily took a moment to glare at the Hufflepuffs. She tried to clap as well, but couldn't. Fred was gone. It wasn't fair.

The list went on. The Great Hall received another shock when Duncan Goyle was sorted into Hufflepuff. He received slightly more nervous applause from his new classmates. The Gryffindor table was stirring in revolt. Someone threw a saltshaker at the Sorting Hat. It took a minute for the prefects to sort things out, and then Professor Longbottom, looking shaken, resumed.

Grace Li was also sorted into Slytherin, and Lily's jaw dropped again. She had seemed so nice. Now she was gone, too. Lily felt very put out.

Cormac McClaggen the Second ended up in Gryffindor. He didn't seem to receive the applause he was expecting—Gryffindor seemed quite depressed—and Cormac kicked the bench and sat down in a huff. Lily didn't even find it funny. Something strange was going on.

Madari Patil was sent to Ravenclaw and then Professor Longbottom cleared his throat loudly. "Potter, Lily Luna."

Another wave of whispers passed over the Hall. Lily stood up straight and marched to the Hat. Uncle Neville looked nervous. Lily sat down and put the hat on her head. Darkness slid over her eyes. Lily could feel her own heart pounding rapidly.

_Another Potter, hmm. The last one asked to be Gryffindor so I sent him right along, alas. What do you think, Lily Potter?_

_Well I have to be a Gryffindor,_ Lily thought loudly.

_Is that what you think, hmm? Well, let me see! Bravery, of course, and yet more foolishness—_

Lily felt a surge of annoyance.

_And anger, yes, and petulance too. Well I never. A spoilt little girl._

Lily felt heat blazing in her cheeks and hoped no one was looking, even though she knew they were. _Are you just going to insult me?_

_Oh, no, Miss Potter. Let's see, there's intelligence. Perhaps Ravenclaw, to temper your foolhardiness with learning._

_I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw,_ she admitted to the Hat, _But Hermione Granger went to Gryffindor._

_Quick on your feet, aren't you? Easily enough intelligence for Ravenclaw._

_But all my family is in_ Gryffindor, Lily added, getting annoyed.

_Well, well, loyalty then, quite a lot of that. Loyalty to your family, a huge family too, my goodness, you just don't stop. But you don't work hard to make or keep friends, do you, Lily Potter. Name one for me._

Lily thought furiously—

_Who isn't a member of your immediate family!_ The Hat said sternly.

Lily scowled. _That's not fair—I love my cousins._

_You are certainly inclined to love your cousins, Lily Potter, but instead..._ The Hat's murmurs were soft but they seemed to echo in Lily's head like a ringing bell. Y_ou are jealous of Teddy Lupin and your brothers for monopolizing your father's time. You intentionally provoke and annoy your mother. You are jealous of all those who have inherited a Veela's charms while you have not, Lily Potter. You are isolated from Rose and Hugo._

Lily could not get a thought in edgewise. She clenched her jaw and yelled at the Hat: _THAT'S NOT FAIR!_

_Perhaps you belong in Hulfflepuff, Lily Potter. To teach your fairness and equanimity._

Lily did not know what that was. The Hat chuckled dryly.

Lily was pink, shaking, and angry. She felt her fists clenched. She wondered how long she had been trapped here inside a dark void on a hard wooden stool. Lily felt as if the Hat was punishing her for no reason. The inside of the hat was hot and stuffy and smelled faintly of old people. Sweat was running down her forehead and she wondered how long she had been in here. She felt a sudden, panicked desire to rip off the hat and declare that it was all a mistake. But she couldn't. Not with the entire school watching.

_I want to be Gryffindor._ Lily thought quickly, _I want to be in Gryffindor!_

_And do you always get what you want, Lily Potter?_

_Yes! _Lily thought furiously.

The Hat murmured something she couldn't hear and then, louder, and louder, _You want to be smarter than your brothers. Loyal only to those whom you think deserve it. You want to be as beautiful as your mother. You want to be as powerful as your father._

Lily hesitated, _Yes, _she thought stubbornly.

_Ah, how you want to be loved, Lily Potter... You will do very, very well in..._ And the Sorting Hat screamed the last word aloud, "SLYTHERIN!"

Lily's jaw dropped. She was frozen for a second. Then she grabbed the hat tight with both hands. _No!_ The Hat didn't reply. But Lily could hear a roar of voices from outside the confines of the hat. _Take it back!_

All around her it sounded like complete pandemonium. Lily shot upright and ripped off the hat. She looked around wildly. Professor Longbottom was flabbergasted. James had jumped up on the table, yelling incoherently and pointing towards Headmistress McGonagall. The Gryffindors were throwing forks and spoons towards the Sorting Hat. The remaining new First Years were ducking and screaming.

Suddenly a green-and-silver tie appeared at Lily's throat. Lily gasped and grabbed at it with one hand. It felt like it was choking her. "No!" she yelled, and jammed the Sorting Hat back onto her head. She was blind again. Everything else was muffled. Take it back! The only reply she received was the echoing hiss of her own breath. Lily screamed. "Take it back!"

"Silencio Maxima!"

The entire hall fell deafly silent. Lily opened and closed her mouth. The Hat was plucked from her head. Lily glared at Uncle Neville. Lily wanted to grab the hat but couldn't move. Her eyes filled with sudden tears. The Great Hall was a like a very angry mime academy. James was being physically restrained. The Slytherins were gazing at her with a mixture of shock and disgust.

Lily turned around at a sudden tingling sensation on her back. Someone was watching her. Headmistress McGonagall stood at the High Table, wand in hand, looking down at her gravely. Lily blinked rapidly. McGonagall looked very sad and very stern. She nodded gravely at Lily and then pointed a long, bony finger towards the Slytherin table.

Lily swallowed. She turned around again. I will not cry. She put one foot in front of the other. It was surprisingly difficult. Lily saw Grace. She sat down across from her, at the very end of the Slytherin table.

"Attention please!" Headmistress McGonagall said in a magically amplified voice. There was a slight quaver in her Scottish brogue. "Return to your seats at once! We are Hogwarts students, not gibbering monkeys! We will continue the Sorting Ceremony."

McGonagall's unyielding gaze passed over James Potter.

Lily stopped paying attention. She stared fixedly at a point in the middle distance. Her heart was pounding. I will not cry.

A sudden rush of noise signaled that McGonagall had lifted her spell. No one was yelling anymore. Someone tittered nervously. Suddenly, there was the sound of clapping. At the far end of the Slytherin table was a thin blonde boy with a bitter, twisted smile. Clap. Clap. Clap.

Grace Li started applauding politely. Then Lily heard a few others join in. She twisted around and saw Fred clapping loudly at the Hufflepuff table. Lily's heart missed a beat.

Silence fell swiftly.

Lily was suspended between fury and tears. She felt tense, sitting up straight, shoulders cranked back. She stared into the middle distance and tried to stop herself from thinking.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and unfurled the scroll. "Sadler, Barbara."

A curly-haired little girl hesitated for a moment, then rushed up to the Sorting Hat. She became a Hufflepuff.

The last few names were a blur for Lily, up until Hugo Weasley was called forward. Lily felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. She closed her eyes. The Hat shouted, almost instantly, "Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff alone applauded into a deadly, cold silence.

Lily swallowed. She heard a ringing in her ears.

The list ended with Deloitte Zabini. The haughty girl became a Slytherin. Neville rolled up his scroll, tucked the Sorting Hat under his arm, and carried the stool out of the hall. But no one seemed excited for the feast to begin. Headmistress McGonagall stood up once again and went to a lectern formed out of a golden owl with outstretched wings. She looked very stern, her small square spectacles pushed down to the end of her nose. Her weathered hands grasped the sides of her lectern very tightly.

"To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva McGonagall said in a precise, calm voice, "To our returning students, welcome back. Usually, I like to keep this short in the spirit of the festivities and the spirit of our great Headmsater, Albus Dumbledore. But today I feel I must say a few words. This school will not tolerate rudeness or intolerance. Hogwarts is not some sort of club where you join your friends for...for...for shenanigans!" She seemed to be looking straight at James Potter.

"Hogwarts is a school, the greatest schools in the world for witchcraft and wizardry," McGonagall said pointedly, "Each and every one of you has been sorted into the house that suits you the best. Your triumphs are the triumphs of your House. Your failures are their failures. And the House Cup is a reward for your hard work, your learning, and, thus, your contributions to the school. We are not enemies." McGonagall glanced from Gryffindor to Slytherin, lips tight. "We are all Hogwarts students, no matter what colours you wear. We are all witches and wizards, who must work together to overcome the great struggles of our time. I hope you all remember that in the days to come."

The Headmistress carefully examined the Great Hall one last time.

But before McGonagall could return to her seat there was a sudden gasp. A woman rose up from the High Table, huge eyes magnified inside thick glasses, a gauzy shawl glittering in the lamplight. She raised a shaking, skeletal hand. Then she collapsed, knocking over her chair and falling backwards out of sight. There was a rush as everyone stood up for a better look. Lily remained seated, stared fixedly at what was now a mass of shifting black robes. Lily couldn't hear anything over the sudden surge of worried whispers.

"Students, please sit down!" came Minerva McGonagall's magnified voice, "Filius, Neville, come with me. For the rest of you, let the feast begin!"

Lily didn't look up to see what was happening. She stared fixedly forward. The feast appeared. The table in front of her was groaning with a sumptuous spread. Steam rose off mashed potatoes and roasted chicken, piles of Cornish pasties, roasted vegetables, and fresh rolls. Lily ignored the sudden twisting sensation in her stomach. I will not cry.

Everyone sat back down to eat. The Great Hall echoed with talk and the clatter of forks and knives. The feast smelled delicious, but Lily didn't trust herself to move. Horrible thoughts were pressing for attention. She felt like everyone was looking at her. Ravenclaws in the table in front of her were twisting around to point and stare. She could hear the Slytherins at the other end of the table. They were speaking quite loudly. Deloitte Zabini had a high, piercing voice. She could hear every word. And then the laughter. Radiating down the table towards her. A rustling and twisting of robes figures.

Lily stared into space. _I'm not a Slytherin. I'm not._ Grace was saying something, looking concerned, but Lily didn't listen. _I will not cry._ Lily blinked slowly and carefully.

_I will not cry._


	4. Chapter 3: The Words of the Walrus

A/N

Sorry for the delay! I have been fighting a flu. There will be another chapter posted Tuesday 30 September. If anyone is interested I am looking for a beta. Hope you all enjoy!

_I do not own or claim any right to the characters, concepts, and product identities of any works by J.K. Rowling or derivative works. I make no money nor gain any commercial advantage from producing a work of fiction, known as_ "Lily Luna Potter and the Book of Merlin," _using terms from the works of J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and all associated characters, concepts, and product identities and any profit derived from their usage are the property of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

A clock was chiming the hour. The feast was done.

Lily Potter blinked rapidly, her eyes swimming with tears. Her stomach growled. She hadn't touched a thing.

"Slytherins! This way, First Year Slytherins, come with me!"

_No._ Lily clenched her fists. _No._ Lily rocked back and forth, nerves tight. Someone was laughing. High and shrill. She could hear it scraping against the back of her neck. _"No!" _Lily choked out the word as she burst to her feet, shaking like a leaf. The bench skittered away from her and fell over. Someone shouted. She could feel heat rising on her neck and cheeks.

"You! What are you doing?"

Lily's head twisted around, but all she could see was a veil of tears. She felt like she was drowning in an ocean of whispers and sideways glances. Lily took a three shuddering breaths and clenched her fists. _Oh, why... I can't... I... _Then she turned on her heel and ran.

"Hey! Wait!"

Lily vaulted the end of the table, past a gaggle of surprised Ravenclaws milling by the door, and then darted through the archway and out of the Great Hall.

"Out of the way!" Lily growled, pushing into the crowd, struggling to move through the mass of students. A few people called out in irritation or surprise as Lily slithered through the crowd, panting. She ran towards the front doors, black shoes slapping on the marble flagstones. The front doors were big enough to fit the Hogwarts Express. They were blackened oak set with iron studs. Distantly, Lily noted that on either side of the doors were four crystal hourglasses set in stone nooks inside brass cages. Lily tore her eyes away from the pile of rubies set in an enormous hourglass supported by two golden lions.

Lily pounded on the door.

"Oi! What are you doin', girl?"

Lily choked back a sob and slammed bodily into the door and seized a ring of black iron. She heaved with all her might—Open, please! Let me out! A small door set in the larger door burst open.

Someone screamed as Lily tumbled backwards. Panting, Lily scrambled over the lip of smooth, blackened oak and dropped over the door into the cold night.

"Lily Luna Potter ya come back 'ere—"

The little door shut behind her with bang.

Lily jerked to her feet. The paved courtyard was abandoned. The tall towers of Hogwarts rose up all around her. Bright little windows twinkled in the purple sky. A few wisps of cloud trailed from horizon to horizon. The brightest stars were already shining. On either side of her were stone colonnades. Shadows clung to pointed arches. The keystone and the tops of the columns were delicately engraved with sleeping dragons.

Lily had no idea where she was going. She started walking forward. Then her limbs began to shiver and her stomach clenched. She broke into a desperate sprint. She ran across a long lawn of dark grass towards two dark towers that marked the end of the courtyard. It looked the entrance to a cathedral; the two towers were square and had long, thin windows. Gargoyles leered at her. In the center were a set of oak doors with curling silver hinges, even bigger than the doors to the Entrance Hall. They were at least six stories tall. Lily had to crane her neck to see the jutting stone murder holes and crenellations atop the arch. Lily's careened to halt, arms wheeling, and slammed into the door. "Open up!" Lily slammed her fists against the silver hinges till they stung. "Open up... Open..." her voice broke. Her voice echoed inside the archway. Open...Open...Open...

Lily felt considerably smaller than she had this morning.

Lily burst into tears. She couldn't stop herself. Her chest heaved as tears dribbled down her cheeks. She looked around wildly for a place to hide. She went right, into an echoing hall of thick columns. Her short, sharp breaths bounced back at her a dozen times. Small lamps hissed and jumped, casting dancing shadows. The blue flames cast a ghost-like glow. Eyes blurry with tears, Lily ran into a column that materialized out of the dimness. She rebounded, fell, and stayed down. Her bum hurt and her knees stung. Sitting against cold stone, she hugged her legs to her chest and pressed her face into her black robes, muffling her cries. She was cold and miserable.

I'm not a Slytherin, she told herself. But it didn't stop the tears.

Lily didn't know how long she cried in the hissing, blue-lit hall. After a long time, she heard a loud shout coming from the Quadrangle.

"Lily! Where ar' ya!"

Lily recognized Hagrid's voice but didn't respond. She couldn't face him.

_You ran away, a little voice said inside her head. You're sitting in a little ball crying like a baby. Hagrid probably thinks you deserve to be in Slytherin now. You certainly don't deserve to be in Gryffindor._ Lily clenched her fists into her robes and beat them against her knees, jerking the fabric tight across her back, pulling herself into a smaller and smaller ball. _No!_

Oh, now you're having a temper tantrum, her little voice sneered, Lily Potter is a little baby!

"Lily! Is that you?"

Lantern-light spilled across her. She could feel it on her eyelids. She turned her face and pressed it into her wet robes. "Go away!"

"Lily Potter!"

Lily could feel the cobbles reverberating as Hagrid approached. Lily felt the half-giant bend down and wrap an enormous hand around her shoulders. "There ya are! Come on, now, Lily, get up. Ya' need some, uh, sleep now, eh? That'll make ya' feel better."

"No it won't, Hagrid!" Lily said into her robes. She bit back a sob. "This was supposed to be my best day ever and it's awful!"

"Ah, well..." Hagrid put his lantern down on the cobblestones and squatted down heavily, dwarfing her completely.

Lily turned her body away from him and hid her face in her robes. She couldn't look at him.

"I dunno, Lily. You gettin' sent to Slytherin. But you gotta come back—"

"No way," Lily said, "I can't."

"Why can't ya?" Hagrid said, "You need a bed, and—"

Lily shook her head over and over. "I don't... I won't..."

"Ah," Hagrid said, "Well, Lily..."

Lily swallowed. "The Hat made a mistake, right Hagrid?"

Hagrid pulled on his beard, "I dunno 'bout that, Lily. The Sortin' Hat has always done the deciding."

"This is all because of that stupid old hat!" Lily swung around to face him. She rubbed her stinging face and dried her eyes. "In that stupid song the Hat said it wasn't going to sort us where we wanted to go! It can't do that, Hagrid, I mean, it's just a hat!"

"Reckon it can," Hagrid said uncomfortably, "Been a thousand years and more, the Hat's been in charge the 'ole time, sending ya to the right house. Enchanted by Godric Gryffindor it was."

Lily sniffed. "Exactly. I want to be Gryffindor! I'm brave, that's in my heart, right?"

Hagrid sighed, "Ah, Lily..."

But Lily had a sinking feeling. _Foolish... Jealous... _The Hat seemed to whisper to her in the darkness._ No,_ she told herself quickly. "The Hat must be wrong. It has to be."

Hagrid didn't say anything for a long time. He sighed like a rumbling truck. "I dunno, Lily. I jus' dunno."

"Help me, Hagrid," Lily wheedled, "You're a professor. You can ask McGonagall to tell the hat to put me in Gryffindor. Please..."

"Reckon I can't do that, Lily," Hagrid shrugged, a motion like a minor earthquake, "No, Professor Slughorn was right chuffed when you got sorted into Slytherin, said so he did. What's he gunna do about you runnin' off?"

Lily flushed. "I didn't run away, Hagrid, I, uh, needed a breath of fresh air."

Hagrid chuckled and Lily felt heat creeping up her neck and cheeks. "Alright, Lily, but ya—"

"But the Hat," Lily said quickly. She knew from experience observing her mother and father that staying on target was absolutely essential in controlling an argument. "The Hat. It's up to McGonagall, not Slughorn, right? Please, Hagrid."

"That's Professor Slughorn, Lil,'" Hagrid poked her with a bread-roll like finger, "An' you can't jus' keep tryin' on the Hat till ya get the House ya want, Lily. The Heads o' Houses won't stand for it. Can't be done."

"It's not fair! I'm not a Slytherin! I'm not! The only people in Slytherin are pure-bloods and...and...creepy gits!"

"Now tha's not fair," Hagrid said sternly, "They may 'ave a bit of a reputation, but what about Sluggy, eh? Good bloke. And Ms. Greengrass, married Charlie, din't she? Slytherins, the same as you."

Lily screamed in frustration and Hagrid jumped, making the courtyard shake.

Hagrid gave another echoing sigh. "Lily, Lily, what would your father, say, eh? 'Arry's always been a supporter of reconcilin' the Houses."

Lily sniffed, "Of course, Hagrid! Daddy will say I should be in Gryffindor! He can sort this out!"

"Uh, well, Lily—"

Lily scrubbed at her sore face, "No, no, you're right. I'll just send a letter to Daddy and it's going to be fine."

Lily felt a surge of relief wash over her, accompanied by a shock of sudden exhaustion. I'm not a Slytherin...I'm not.

"There you are Hagrid, you've found her! Thank Merlin, we've been looking everywhere."

It was Professor Longbottom. Lily quickly brushed at her face with her sleeve. Neville looked very stressed. He gave her a strange, searching look, and then shook his head. "Lily, are you okay?"

"She's fine," Hagrid rumbled, standing up with a groan, "Jus' a little walkabout to clear 'er 'ead, is all."

Lily nodded. Professor Longbottom looked unconvinced but didn't say anything. He shot a large, silvery dog out of his wand that circled him for a moment and then turned into a silver blur as it disappeared towards the school. Profesor Longbottom pushed a few thin strands of hair back from his forehead. "You had us worried, Lily."

"Sorry," she said stiffly.

"Bit of a shock, I suppose. For us, too. Just, something new, you know. But you have to trust the Sorting Hat. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but then I never would have done... Well, you know most of it. Met your Dad, everything after that."

Lily wasn't sure where Neville was going but felt a creeping, ice-like feeling in the pit of her stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. It was like she was freezing from the inside out. _What will Uncle Ron and Mummy and Grammy and Grandpa think!_ Lily hadn't imagined they would believe a piece of headwear. _But Neville believes the Hat, and if Mummy and Uncle Ron believe the Hat, then they won't want to see me ever again! Look at poor Uncle Charlie. He never even comes round because he married a Snake._ Uncle Ron never much bothered to hide his opinion, and Lily wondered why adults thought spelling things out with letters was an effective trick. She started to panic, taking quick breaths. _Daddy has to let me try the Sorting Hat again. He has to._

"That's enough o' that," Hagrid said gruffly, looking concernedly at Lily. "Why don't we just take 'er back to the Castle and get 'er straight into bed."

"Finally!" Came a loud, booming voice. "Simon saw the front door open and said she'd done a runner. One every few years, what!"

A large, broad-shouldered man appeared holding his lit wand in front of him The big man was wearing banana-yellow robes and a fat red cravat. He had a giant swoosh of golden hair and a neatly trimmed beard streaked with silver. His nose was quite red. Lily didn't recognize him.

"That her there?" the golden-haired man whipped out his wand, "Shall I examine her?"

"Of course not," Professor Longbottom said in surprise, "She's fine, Hengist."

"Alright then," the red-nosed man sounded disappointed. "Miss Potter, I am Professor Hengist Hoarwell. I don't know what got into you but I won't have students running off in my classes, no! Let me tell you, if we all ran off at the first sign of trouble, well, your father wouldn't have done much would he? And the Defense League wouldn't have won the Battle of the Leaky Cauldron!"

Lily's eyes stung. I wasn't going to run—and I will not cry, not again! She clambered to her feet, clenching her jaw. Her knees stung. "Well I'm so sorry."

"You should be, young lady!" Professor Hoarwell gesticulating widely with his wand, "Let me tell you—"

"That's enough, Hengist, put your wand away." Neville said sternly, "Alright, Lily, why don't we head back."

"Fine." Lily felt tired, sad, and angry all at the same time.

Lily shrugged to dislodge Hagrid's shovel-like hand on her shoulders, to no avail. It was like an anvil. Lily grumbled.

They made their way out into the Quadrangle. The dark had come upon them suddenly, and the night sky was full of stars. A bright light shone out of the castle doors, where two figures were framed in the doorway. One was tall and thin, the other short and wide.

"There she is, excellent work Mr. Longbottom! Miss Potter you gave me quite a fright!" It was Professor Slughorn, wiping the top of his head with a silk handkerchief. Slughorn looked like a walrus in a plum velvet suit. He was fat and bald and a bit pink, with a giant white mustache and sagging jowls. He pocketed the handkerchief and then looked at her very intently. "Yes, quite a fright...quite a fright indeed."

The thin man butted in. "Deputy Headmaster, students leaving the feast, can't have it. And all the drafts!"

Lily suspected the thin man was the Caretaker that James had told her about, Simon Crawley. He had tweed shorts and a tweed jacket. His bare legs had pointy knees and were covered in glinting pale hairs that curled around above big black Wellingtons. He had a sour expression and a lot of dirty red hair.

"Now, now, Crawley," Slughorn said confidently, "I'm sure we can make an exception in this case. The child was very upset after all."

Lily scowled.

"But the trouble, Deputy Headmaster, surely something..."

"I don't see how a lick of discipline could hurt, Horace," Professor Hoarwell agreed loudly, "Never hurt in my day!"

"Wait jus' a minute!" Hagrid rumbled, "She jus' needed a breath a fresh air, is all."

Lily suppressed a smile. Slughorn chuckled richly, "I'll take it from here Mr. Crawley. Hengist, don't you worry, I'll be talking to Miss Potter in my office."

"Professor Longbottom said I could go to his office," Lily said quickly.

"Well, Miss Potter, that was very kind of Neville but he's the Head of Gryffindor House, and I am the Head of your new house, my dear," Slughorn said with a cheeky smile, "Don't you worry, we'll get this whole mess sorted out."

"She might need a quick visit to the Hospital Wing, Horace," Neville said, "Skinned her knees, I think."

"It's nothing," Lily said quickly, but Slughorn looked horrified.

"Bit of blood, we better have that looked at just to be sure!" Slughorn's frown turned his whole face upside down in a comic expression of deepest sorrow. "come along, Miss Potter!"

Lily looked over her shoulder at Hagrid, who gave her a small wave. Neville gave her a reassuring nod. Crawley, who looked like he'd eaten something foul, was muttering to Professor Hoarwell. Lily decided she didn't like the Caretaker very much.

"Come along, Miss Potter, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey!"

Lily sighed and followed the fat professor through the doors. She had to skip to keep up. Slughorn was surprisingly light on his feet. A few students were still trailing out of the Great Hall, a few carrying rolls or serviettes stuffed with sweets. Several exasperated prefects were herding them towards their dormitories. "Slytherins! This way! That means you, Franks, no more dawdling!"

Lily looked away.

Slughorn took her straight up the grand marble staircase and into an amazing tower filled with a network of moving staircases that crisscrossed the air in front of them, the rich stone glowing in the lamplight, as high as she could see. A few lines of students were just visible ascending the tower above them and Lily felt a sudden pang of longing. I should be on my way to Gryffindor Tower right now, Lily thought furiously, I should!

Slughorn patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, quite a sight, Miss Potter." He said.

Lily started.

Slughorn chuckled. "I know, takes some getting used to, the stairs all moving up and down like esca-flators. But it does wonders for the old knees."

Slughorn guided her swiftly onto a moving staircase. Their marble step carried them up on its own accord. It was very smooth. Lily held onto the sliding stone rail and felt a bit sick. Her stomach growled.

The portraits hung on the walls seemed sleepy. Only a few paid any attention to them. A bulldog in a pink tutu gamboled through two portraits of dozing wizards alongside them. More moving staircases above them swung this way and that, connecting different landings. "Why do they do that?" Lily asked.

"To be honest we're not sure!" Slughorn patted the cool marble rail, "Was a bit of a bother at first, but you get use to it."

Lily looked at Slughorn oddly. Not many adults admitted they ddn't have all the answers. Slughorn smiled and tugged on her arm. They had reached a landing. "Off we get now! Here's the Hospital Wing."

The Hospital Wing was an airy hall with a series of neat white beds divided by curtains. The white sheets looked blue in the light of tiny fires in glass lamps. Large windows let in the dim moonlight. When they entered Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office and all the lamps ignited with a hiss, turning the light yellow. "Professor Slughorn, I'm surprised to see you, I'll just fetch a Stomach Settling Draught, shall I? Hello dear, new student?"

"This here is Lily Potter, Poppy! And she skinned her knees, no need for your wonderful potion."

"Another Potter," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "I hope I don't see as much of you as I see your brothers! Or dear little Teddy, he was here every other week. Well, nothing for it. Up on the bed dear."

Lily clambered onto a creaky bed and Madam Pomfrey looked her over, "Just a few scrapes, nothing to worry about. And don't you look just like your mother! She wasn't here too often, come to think of it, mainly Quidditch injuries all told. But your father! So many strange injuries, oh dear, yes. I quite remember a particular case, an entire arm that needed to be re-boned." Madame Pomfrey clucked. "Quite painful it was too. I certaintly hope I don't see you quite so much, my dear."

Lily smiled grimly. "You'll see a lot of me, too, Madam Pomfrey," she said confidently. "You can count on it."

The medi-witch sighed, "Oh don't say such things!" Madam Pomfrey sniffled, "Let's get you fixed up before I need a tissue!" She waved her wand and the cuts vanished.

Lily flinched as pins and needles jabbed her knee.

"Ouch!"

"Remember that, now, dear. It's not pleasant, is it?" Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

"Thanks," Lily rolled her eyes and slid to the edge of the bed.

"Not so fast," the medi-witch said, and waved her wand again.

The sticky blood disappeared and Lily looked down at scrubbed, red knees.

"Off you go now, dear," Madame Pomfrey smiled.

Lily jumped off the bed and rejoined Professor Slughorn, who beamed and stroked his mustache.

"I hope not to see you very soon, Miss Potter!"

"You will!" Lily said coolly.

"Oh ho!" Slughorn chuckled, and took Lily by the arm and then nodded to Madame Pomfrey. "Goodnight, Poppy."

They departed the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't we head to me office, m'dear, and have a little chat."

"Can I go to the post office, please?" Lily said quickly, then added, "Deputy Headmaster."

"Just Professor is fine, perfectly fine. Why don't we talk about it first."

Lily bit her lip with great restraint and let Slughorn guide her to his office.

It was a luxurious chamber with green damask curtains and lots of golden ropes draped across the walls. The large windows set in stone arches looked out over the dim grounds. There was a glass display cabinet with a series of wizard photographs, and a wide desk in front of a squishy yellow armchair. The desk was covered in more framed photographs. Slughorn sank into the big chair with a sigh then waved his wand. A chair with green leather fixtures appeared in front of his desk. "Now that's better. Sit down, Miss Potter, make yourself comfortable. Crystallised pineapple?"

Lily perched on the edge of her seat. Stomach growling, she tried a small piece of candied pineapple from a glossy paper box. It was actually quite tasty. She took another quickly. "They're from Honeydukes," Slughorn said cheerily, "My personal favourite."

Slughorn was watching her contentedly; Lily avoided his eyes and looked over his desk. There was a glass box with a huge fang inside, photographs, a soldi gold inkwell and quill, and a stack of parchment. Lily looked at the photographs and saw her father. "That's Daddy," she said, pointing at a picture featuring a very reluctant looking boy with a lightning-bolt scar. It looked like Christmas, with elaborate decorations draping the windowsill behind them. A young witch was trying to pull him into the frame. "And Aunt Hermione," Lily added.

"Indeed!" Slughorn beamed, "Your father, and Miss Granger, attended my little party that Christmas, oh, twenty years ago now."

"Was Daddy a member of the Slug Club?"

"Oh, we don't call it that," Slughorn said, wincing, "And, uh, he liked to drop in. Excellent way for him to get what he...needed."

Hermione was hugging Harry from the side and smiling at the camera. "What about Hermione?"

"Brightest witch of the age," Slughorn sighed happily, "Made quite a splash at the Ministry with your father. She left the Ministry years ago, of course—this was all before you came around, my dear. But very important, very important. Still takes my post. Excellent letter writer."

Lily's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Merlin!" Slughorn gave a belly laugh, "How could I forget!"

He waved his wand and conjured up a brass tray with a glass of pumpkin juice and a several plates of leftovers from the Feast. It smelled delicious.

"Dig in, dig in, Miss Potter," Slughorn said. "Can't have you eating all my pineapple, can I?" He winked.

Lily laughed and began chugging pumpkin juice. Smacking her lips, she dug in to the chicken breast, potatoes, green beans, roast beets, and caramelized carrots. She avoided the Brussel sprouts.

"Only thing missing is gravy," Lily said after a moment.

"Well we can't have that!" Slughorn waved his wand and a small silver jug of gravy appeared.

"Thanks. Professor." Lily said, and poured gravy all over her potatoes and chicken.

"What do you think of the Hogwarts kitchen, my dear?"

"It's really good," Lily admitted.

"The one thing I missed in my retirement, before Dumbledore brought me back," Slughorn nodded contentedly, mustache quivering. "Not that I dislike teaching your admirable little youngsters, o'course."

When Lily was done the brass tray disappeared. Lily couldn't eat another bite. She curled up in the large leather chair and sighed.

"Now," Slughorn smiled, "Feeling a little better?"

"I guess so," Lily admitted reluctantly.

Slughorn leant in and said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Do you want to tell me what happened at the Feast?"

Lily's full stomach clenched. "Not really."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, o'course. But I can help, Miss Potter. I'm rather good at it, to tell you the truth."

"Can you help me get into Gryffindor?"

Slughorn looked uncomfortable, "Ah, well, that."

"I didn't think so." Lily said bitterly.

Professor Slughorn sighed and picked up his picture of Harry. At that, Lily saw her father escape out of the frame. Hermione gave an exasperated smile and followed. Slughorn stroked his mustache with his other hand. "Oh, your father was hard to pin down as well, Miss Potter. Never wanted to be told what to do. And Miss Granger, what a witch. Muggleborn, but a wonderful mind. Never agreed with me in her life."

"That's not a good thing," Lily pointed out, "Especially if she's the smartest witch of the age."

"Very true!" Slughorn laughed. He put the empty photograph back on the desk. "You're just as sharp as Miss Granger, or your mother! There's Miss Weasley right there," Slughorn pointed to another picture of a large group of students. He pulled it out. "An excellent year for our little circle. That's Blaise Zabini, he's on the Board of Governors now."

Lily made a face and Slughorn continued quickly, "And Cormac McClaggen, his youngest son is in your year?"

Lily snorted, "Yeah."

"A bit rambunctious, Cormac says," Slughorn smiled, "Perhaps you think different?"

"Cormac is a—" Lily stopped suddenly, wary.

"Oh, I think I understand." Slughorn winked and Lily relaxed a little.

Slughorn continued pointing out people in his photograph. "There's Melinda Bobbin, she's the owner of the Witch-Be-Well Apothecaries, now. I can always order special ingredients from her by owl, and they arrive just like that. And here, finally, Miss Granger and Miss Ginevra Weasley, your mother."

Her mother was smiling widely. She had sleek waves of dark red hair and wore a beautiful sapphire dress beneath her wizard robes. She had an arm around Hermione Granger, who was also smiling. "They were school friends?" Lily asked, interested.

"Oh yes, quite good friends. Always at each other's side at our little get-togethers."

"That was so long ago!"

Slughorn was beaming fondly at the photograph, "Oh, Miss Granger was bright eyed and bushy tailed. And your mother had a quite astonishing skill with jinxes. The Bat-Bogey Hex, oh Merlin, what a sight!"

Lily gasped. "The Bat-Bogey Hex?

"Oh yes, quite the little dragon hatchling." Slughorn put down the gilded picture. He nestled into his armchair. "But I suppose you wouldn't have any interest in my little parties, not like Harry or dear Ginevra. Too busy with your studies, I expect."

"Hermione could go!" Lily said, "And Daddy said she studied all the time."

"So you think you'll make it?"

Lily blushed furiously, remembering her argument with James, "Well, I..."

"The first little party I'm holding this year is next week-end," Slughorn said lightly, "A little get-together just to introduce new students like yourself. Why don't you come and see, make up your mind after that. Or maybe you'll be too busy...?"

"Yeah...maybe," Lily shrugged reluctantly, "But what's it like?"

"Oh, this and that," Slughorn said, "Your mother and Miss Granger enjoyed the conversation. I am more partial to the nibbles, as was your father, I think."

Slughorn reached out and took a piece of candied pineapple and trailed sugar crystals down his plum suit. He brushed at them with a thick-fingered hand and then offered her one.

Lily laughed but couldn't eat another bite. Slughorn sighed and waggled his finger. "Unfortunately there's one more little thing."

All the food she'd just eaten formed a lumpy, heavy mass. "I'm sorry I left the feast," Lily decided to jump ahead, "I just needed, uh, a breath of fresh air."

"Oh, that's nothing! Don't you worry about that!"

"I'm not being punished?"

"Do you think you should be?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Is that a trick question?"

"Not at all, not at all," Slughorn said, "If you think you truly did something wrong..."

"Not really."

"Then I don't think we need to punish you, do we? Just a little adjustment period."

"Thanks. Professor." Lily said slowly. "But...why are you doing this? Professor Hoarwell wasn't so nice."

"Well I'm your new Head of House, Lily, and I want to welcome you to us Slytherins."

Lily grimaced. "Professor, I'm sorry, but I'm not a Slytherin. The Hat made a mistake. I'm going to ask Daddy to send me back and I'll be Sorted again."

"Ah," Professor Slughorn said sadly, "The Headmistress won't let you do that, Miss Potter. We can't have students asking to be re-sorted willy-nilly—"

"This isn't willy-nilly! This is just me!"

"What about young Mister Fred and Mister Hugo, my dear? Bit of a surprise for everyone, I think. But they haven't asked to be re-sorted."

Lily thought quickly. "I know! The Hat must be making mistakes, Weasleys always go to Gryffindor. That just proves it."

"I can see you're determined, my dear," Slughorn said. "Why don't you give me a chance to persuade you to stay. You need a place to sleep."

"I'll sleep wherever you want. But I'm not a Slytherin."

"Very well," Slughorn said after a pause, "But for now, perhaps it's best if you go to bed my dear. Just remember, Miss Potter, you have an open invitation to Slytherin. If you think you'll do well here, then why don't you take us up on it, hmm? Later, of course, later."

Lily was starting to feel angry that Slughorn was being so nice._ There won't be a later._ "Fine," Lily said flatly, "Professor."

After a minute, Slughorn led her down the empty Grand Staircase. They reentered the vast entry hall and then found another staircase going even deeper. The walls were blackened stone and lit with guttering lamps reduced to small blue flames. Slughorn stopped in front of an unremarkable patch of stone with a series of rust-red streaks.

"What's this?" Lily wrinkled her nose.

Slughorn chuckled, "Miss Potter, remember this little wall, just in case, of course. _Virtu_!"

At the password a hidden door slid aside with a hiss and Slughorn ushered Lily into the Slytherin common room. It was an underground chamber with polished emerald columns supporting a ceiling that looked like a vaulted black cathedral of uncut stone. Emerald leather chairs and couches with low backs were grouped around polished ebony tables. Nutwood stands had porcelain lamps with tasselled olive lampshades that gave the light a green tint. There was a large fireplace full of hot coals. Oval windows flowed with green water. Lily realized they must be underneath the lake. Against her wishes, she thought it was pretty cool. Curls of shimmering viridian light flowed across the ceiling and walls.

There were more than a dozen students waiting up in the common room. They turned to look at her. Lily looked them over frankly. She recognized Deloitte Zabini in the corner with Reginald Bletchley and a brown-skinned girl that Lily thought was named Laila Kaur. She couldn't see Grace Li, and she didn't recognize any of the Upper Years. Slughorn walked up behind her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Good evening all," Slughorn said, "Why don't you welcome our new student. Lily Luna Potter!"

A few people waved and smiled. The rest looked a little confused and uncomfortable. Then a dozen people started talking at once.

"Sir!"

"Professor!"

"Is it really Lily Potter?"

"Where—"

"Why—"

"How!"

"Quiet down," Slughorn laughed jovially, "Not everyone at once!"

The Slytherins quieted down and looked at each other. Quite a few were looking at a tall, well-built upper year with mahogany skin and tortoise-shell glasses, but he didn't say anything. Instead, a large boy—at least twice as tall as Lily—with a and a chin like a slab of rock attached to a huge head made incongruous by his very small patch of thin dark hair, piped up, "Uh, Professor Slughorn?"

Slughorn smiled, "Yes, Mister Flint?

"Sir, are you sure that, well, she's really a Slytherin?"

Lily couldn't agree more. "I'm not!"

Silence fell.

Slughorn just laughed. "Don't worry, Mister Flint, it'll all be sorted out." Then he laughed again.

"But, Professor...?"

Lily saw a thin upper year with straw-like hair and enormous ears and wide, innocent eyes darting between Lily and Slughorn.

"What is it, Mister Rowle?"

"Well, it's unheard of, isn't it? I'm just so...put off. Someone like..."

"Someone like a pureblood scion of an Ancient and Most Noble House?" Slughorn interrupted in a bemused voice, "I'm quite excited, m'self."

"Sounds quite proper put like that," Rowle bobbed his head, "I'm sorry Professor."

Someone snickered, and Slughorn sighed. "Mister Nott?"

"Oh, nothing, Professor."

Deloitte Zabini had hid her mouth behind her hands, eyes sparkling. Lily curled her lip.

Slughorn waved his hands in a placating manner. "Boys, girls, don't any of you think that Miss Potter is here by by mistake. She is a valuable prospective addition to any House. But, as we know, the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes, oh no!"

Lily scowled mightily.

Slughorn squeezed her shoulder, "Now, Miss Potter here has had a bit of a long day and wants to go to bed. Miss Kumar, can you show Miss Potter her new dormitory?"

"Yes Professor Slughorn."

Miss Kumar was a very pretty girl with wavy black hair, full lips, and long eyelashes. She had a Prefect Badge pinned to her black robes. "This way, Miss Potter."

Lily glanced over her shoulder at Slughorn. Slughorn gave her a shooing gesture and a smile underneath his thick mustache. Slughorn started explaining the start-of-term notices, distracting everyone else, and Sita and Lily walked over to a stone archway.

"I'm Sita Kumar," the Slytherin Prefect said lightly. "It's a pleasure."

She stuck out her hand. Lily shook it awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Lily Potter. But you know that."

"Yes, it's quite a surprise to have you in our House."

Lily sighed sourly. "I'm not."

Sita laughed. "This will be exciting, Lily, you're quite welcome here. Now, girls rooms are down this staircase, boys down that one."

They took a left, and Sita led Lily down a curving staircase past several landings with little corridors and collections of dark doors.

"Each year has it's own floor," Sita explained, "And the First Years are here at the bottom. Right this way to your room, here."

There was a lacquered black door with a small brass plaque that said lily potter - first year. Lily shivered. It's not permanent, she reminded herself. She was still surprised, however. "I don't have to share a dormitory?"

"Not at all," Sita said with a laugh, "Slytherins get their own rooms. Just don't try to let a boy in—he'll bounce right off. Trust me."

Lily gaped at her for a second, then opened her door. The doorknob felt warm to the touch at first, and then the feeling faded. Inside a lamp hissed into life, casting a yellow glow. The room had a sloping ceiling of unevenly cut granite, buffed to reveal the quartz embedded inside. The tiny crystals flickered like little stars The emerald marble flagstones were chilly. There was a polished wooden dresser by the door and a little wooden desk on the right with a Spell-Right Typewriter and a stack of parchment. Across the room was a bed with a green and silver blanket. The bed was below a wide, oval window that revealed glowing green water of the lake.

"It's...nice." Lily's pouted, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lily," Sita said, "Just give the lamp a tap with your wand to turn it out. Water closet is down the hall. If you need anything just ask me, I'm upstairs. Don't be afraid to knock."

"Thanks," Lily sighed again. Sita waved and left, smiling. Lily closed her door behind her and sighed. She kicked off her shoes and threw her robe on the brass hook on the back of the door. The floor was cold under her socked feet. She sat down on the edge of the bed. The sheets were warm, at least. She discovered an iron grill for some sort of heating apparatus at the base of the bed.

Lily flopped backward and stared at the flickering ceiling. Nott, Flint, Rowle, Zabini... She clenched her jaw. _I don't belong here. I'll talk to Daddy tomorrow, and he'll tell them... I will be resorted. I will be a Gryffindor. That stupid Hat... I hate... Merlin, I'm tired... How did this... The Hat... Gryffindor..._

The lake swirled calmly past her window. The lamplight shone on the glittering quartz. Before she knew what was happening, Lily had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Owl Post

A/N

The next chapter will be posted two weeks from now, 15 October. If anyone is interested I am looking for a beta! Hope you all enjoy!

_I do not own or claim any right to the characters, concepts, and product identities of any works by J.K. Rowling or derivative works. I make no money nor gain any commercial advantage from producing a work of fiction, known as_ "Lily Luna Potter and the Book of Merlin," _using terms from the works of J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and all associated characters, concepts, and productidentities and any profit derived from their usage are the property of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Someone was knocking loudly on Lily Potter's door. She moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Waves of green light played across her ceiling. It wasn't a dream. She was in Slytherin.

Someone knocked on her door again. "Wake up, Lily, I don't want to come in and check on you."

Lily groaned. It was Sita, the Slytherin Prefect. She growled something unintelligible.

"Lily?"

"For Merlin's sake..." Lily hauled herself into a sitting position and yawned widely. She realized she was still wearing her wrinkled school uniform. She was sore and itchy. She yawned again and then clenched her jaw. "I'm awake!" Lily yelled, "Hold on a bloody minute!"

"I'll be waiting in the Common Room, Lily, come along now. And please watch your language."

Lily groaned in frustration as she flopped back on the bed. _Okay. I can do this._ Lily rolled upright, looking around.

The House Elves had worked quickly. Lily found all her clothes hung, folded, or stowed in the glossy wooden cabinet. _But it doesn't matter, I won't be here long_, she reminded herself. Lily changed into grey slacks, white blouse, and grey jumper. She examined her robes critically, biting her lip at the green pips and trim at the collar, cuffs, and edges. She pulled on her robes slowly and carefully. She refused to wear the tie.

Lily reviewed her plan as she mussed up her hair in the mirror. _I'll just have breakfast and then run back here before class and talk to Daddy. Then he'll come here and get McGonagall and that silly hat put me in Gryffindor._ Her stomach growled.

There was a mirror on the inside of one door. "You really need to comb your hair, dear."

Lily ignored it and blew a tangle of dark red hair out of her mouth.

"Lily, may I come in?" It was Grace this time.

"Well my name is on the door!" Lily rolled her eyes.

The doorknob rattled and then Grace stepped into the room. "I just wondered if you were coming to breakfast," Grace said. She was neatly dressed. Her short hair was held back from her ears with twin pearl and ivory clips.

"Yes," Lily huffed, "I'm just getting ready."

"Your hair is very messy. Do you need to borrow a brush?"

"Nope. Come on, let's go." Lily said grumpily.

Lily and Grace walked down the hall to the spiral staircase, where a tall, pale girl with thin brown hair pursed her lips. She had a Prefect's badge pinned to her black robe. "You're late. And you, Lily Potter, why aren't you wearing your house tie?"

Lily scowled. "I'm not in Slytherin."

Grace opened her mouth, then closed it and looked down at her shoes. Lily felt a stab of guilt but held her chin up. _I'm sorry Grace; you'll get it, later. I hope._

The Prefect looked annoyed, "No tie, no breakfast, Miss Potter. We can't let Slytherins wander around half-dressed."

"I'm not half-dressed! It's just a tie!"

"Hi Cynthia," Sita ran down the stairs, out of breath, "I'll handle this."

"Fine," Cynthia said, sticking her nose in the air, "But I'm talking to Horace about her attitude, Sita."

Cynthia stalked away. Lily rolled her eyes. "What a prat."

Grace gasped. Sita laughed breathlessly. "Sorry about that. Had to check on a commotion upstairs. Flint was being a right pain, as is to be expected. Try not to mind Cynthia Worme. She's a bit stuck-up, but she's a Sixth Year Prefect. Why don't you grab your tie and we can go?"

"Why does everyone care about the tie?" Lily moaned.

Grace laughed a little, and then blushed.

"Why don't you indulge me," Sita asked with a smile, "If you're not in Slytherin tomorrow it won't matter whether or not you wear the tie."

Lily considered that. "True."

She grabbed her robes and draped a tie around her shoulders. _That will do._ Then they all went up to the common room. It was empty. Pale green light came through the windows. The fire had been banked for the day. "Where is everyone else?" Grace asked.

"Cynthia and Nate must have taken the other first years to breakfast," Sita said "The others are off already, it's already half past eight."

Sita turned to Lily and drew her wand, "Here," she said, "_Fasaligo_!"

Lily's tie snaked around her throat and quickly knotted itself. "Gack!" Lily tugged at her throat.

"The Tie-Tying Spell," Sita said with a smile, "It's a quite useful spell every Hogwarts student should know."

"Cool," Lily said hoarsely, massaging her throat, Needs a bit of work, in my opinion.

"It works better if you do it on yourself," Sita admitted, "You should learn it in Charms soon enough. Come along then, First Years."

Sita led Lily and Grace out of the Slytherin Common Room and up the Great Hall.

_I can do this_, Lily told herself sternly as exited a dark stone staircase and into the Entry Hall. _I don't care if people think I'm in Slytherin. I'm not going to be there tomorrow!_

"Lily! Oi!"

Lily saw James and his friends lounging by the polished oak doors to the Great Hall—Tiberius McClaggen, of course, throwing a quaffle up and down in one meaty hand; Jackie Bell, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed looking bored, her tie knotted loosely and collar undone; and Dominique, Lily's part-Veela cousin, curling a shimmering silver lock around a finger.

"Oh Merlin," Sita sighed, "The Marauders."

"The who?" Grace said.

Lily giggled. "I thought James made that up. Do people actually call them that?"

Before Sita could answer James and Tiberius, Quaffle tucked under his arm, were marching towards them. James looked Sita up and down and then ignored her, "Come on Lily, we're going right up to McGonagall and getting you put in Gryffindor."

Lily stiffened. "Like she'd listen to you, James, I'm going to talk to Daddy and he'll handle it. I'm just here for breakfast."

James scowled, "I know Dad can help! I sent him an owl last night telling him all about it. It's bizarre, not a single one of us in Gryffindor. The Hat's gone senile. But in the meantime you're coming with us to the Gryffindor table. I won't have you snacking with the Snakes."

Tiberius sniggered and looked sideways at Sita and Grace. "Good one, James."

Lily frowned, a little confused why the Prefect wasn't saying anything. Sita had her nose in the air but hadn't responded. Grace looked completel aghast, mouth opening and closing. Lily felt another stab of guilt—but she knew she had bigger problems. She hadn't thought about James or Albus sending letters—Lily needed to talk to her father as soon as possible, now, more than ever. Lily bit her lip. "No," she decided loudly, "I won't have you dragging me around. I'm not sitting with you."

"Dammit, Lily, don't be stupid. You don't want to sit with the Snakes, you're just being a brat."

"I am not! I'm just not afraid to sit at their table for one meal!" Lily sneered.

Lily slipped past James and made a break for it. She thought she saw Jackie Bell smile behind twin wings of black hair. Lily darted through the open doors into the Great Hall as James called out irritably "Come on, Lil!"

Everyone was already sitting down to breakfast beneath the enchanting ceiling, which showed a clear blue sky and the morning sun rising between two columns that faded into invisibility where they met the roof.

James came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Stop it!" he said, and practically pulled her off her feet and towards the Gryffindor Table, "You're being ridiculous."

"Let go of me!" Lily hissed furiously and jerked free, stumbling a little

Lily crashed into the end of the Ravenclaw table and a few people looked at her, surprised. A wave of silence spread throughout the students near the ends of the house tables, and Lily blushed furiously. She touched her throat, quite aware of her silver and green gilding.

"Oho, Mister Potter, let's not get excited!" Professor Slughorn swept down the aisle and gathered Lily and James up and carried them to the back of the hall in a boisterous wave of fat arms and waggling mustache. When they were at the very end of the hall Slughorn tossed his hand at the hall behind them and said quietly, "Can't be manhandling fellow students in front of the whole school, Mister Potter, five points from Gryffindor."

James looked furious. Scowling, he swept a hand through his black hair and pulled it in front of his eyes. Lily smirked.

Slughorn gave a twinkling smile, "And five points to Gryffindor for loyalty to your family," he said, "Though perhaps a tad, ah, misdirected. Why don't you join your housemates for brekkers, hmm?"

James shot Lily a deeply annoyed look and slouched away. Lily stuck out her tongue at his retreating back. Behind them, the drone of conversation and the clatter of china and cutlery resumed and grew louder.

"Sorry, Professor," Sita Kumar said, joining them, looking stiff, "I—"

"Oh I think we both know the, hmm, Marauders, can be a bit overly enthusiastic, Miss Kumar," Slughorn winked. "I'll take Lily over to the table and we'll join you there."

Sita retreated to the Slytherin table, leaving Lily alone with Slughorn. The bald professor released a long-suffering sigh. "Of course, if you want to follow James and go sit with him at the Gryffindor table I'd understand..."

Lily blew out a breath and a knot of red hair bounced off her nose. "No! I'm not following that prat anywhere, Professor. I can sit with Sita for breakfast."

"I suppose," Slughorn said slowly, running a hand along his mustache, "Alright then, if you insist. Right this way."

Lily smiled. At least Slughorn seems to understand that I'm not staying.

"Now, my dear, there are a few start-of-term notices that you missed last night," Slughorn said jovially as he guided her gently to the Slytherin table, "Lower Years like yourselves can't be out of the Common Room after dinner without a Prefect. The Superior Sorcery School is out of bounds to all students without a permission slip. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds at all times, of course, can't have anyone running into to anything interesting—or dangerous!"

Slughorn had a deep, throaty chuckle that he used to good effect. It made Lily's throat start to tickle with laughter and, try as she might to stop it, she giggled.

Lily sat down at the end of one of the benches. Grace scooted over to give her room with a small wave. Sita smiled at her apologetically, across from them on the other bench. Down the table were the other First Years and the rest of Slytherin House. Lily sniffed when she saw Deloitte Zabini. The haughty girl was ignoring them.

"Let's see," Slughorn continued, drumming his fingers on his belly. A bright red and green striped vest with straining brass buttons covered his ample stomach. "The Dark Tower is undergoing repairs, so you can't go up there, but all the doors are locked tight so don't you worry. The Quidditch try-outs begin next week, you can watch, of course, and Flying Lessons with Madam Hotchkiss for you First Years! Our lovely Headmistress would like to remind you that our Seriously Hardworking Apprentices can seriously give detention and ask your Head of House to dock points if you step out of line, so don't do anything in front of them!" He winked, "They're all a good lot though, don't fret. That's all, I think—but here are your new course schedules, that's what I was coming down to hand out anyways! Here you are Miss Li. And don't worry about this, Miss Potter..."

Lily scowled and took her course schedule.

"I'm sure it will change soon enough, but you need to know when your W.O.R.G. Test is," Slughorn admitted cheerily, "But you don't want to fall behind and have to play catch-up..."

"No!" Lily said emphatically. She had also completely forgotten about her W.O.R.G.—Wizards' Ordinary Registration Grade—that tested her basic knowledge of reading, writing, maths, and spelling before completing her registration in Hogwarts. Otherwise she'd be stuck in remedial classes with the seriously deficient, like inbred Purebloods.

Slughorn winked. "Alright then, well Miss Potter but I'm glad to see you won't waste your time, not like some other people we could mention."

Lily grinned. "Thanks Professor!"

Slughorn waggled his fingers and then waddled down the table handing out course schedules.

Sita turned to Lily and said dryly, "I say, Professor Slughorn doesn't usually come down with the schedules himself. Every year he's sent a S.H.A.M."

"A what?" Grace blinked.

Sita laughed, "S.H.A.M. A Seriously Hardworking Apprentice in Magic. Up there at the head table, that's them."

Lily inspected the S.H.A.M.s sitting at the High Table on either side of the teachers. They were the residents at the Superior Sorcery School where they worked with the professors on magical projects and as teaching assistants in certain classes at the school. Each S.H.A.M. had a professor as an advisor and could often be found running errands for their tutor. Lily didn't recognize anyone. She knew Cousin Teddy had been an apprentice before he went to France, and Albus wanted to be one as soon as he could.

"But then..." Grace said, "Slughorn was here just for you, Lily."

Lily shrugged, "I guess."

"And you insist that you are not staying?"

Grace looked confused and a little upset. Lily felt a little bad, "Well, I'm...you know..."

"I have heard that Sorting Hat is never wrong," Grace said softly, "I do not think it will be different for you."

"It will," Lily said quickly, "There's no way I'm a Slytherin."

Everyone down the table was casting her sidelong glances. Lily blushed. "Uh, Grace, I didn't—"

Grace hung her head and didn't look at Lily.

Lily's face screwed up. "Fine." She's the one being stupid now.

Just then, an owl swooped low over the table and dropped a bundle of letters and a newspaper into Grace Li's lap. Then more owls were soaring into the Great Hall, a veritable parliament of owls that blotted out the morning sun in the enchanted ceiling in a swarm of sun-gleaming wings. An owl screeched at it swept over a boy down the table and he ducked, annoyed. "I didn't think Owl Post would be this ridiculous!"

"This is a little unexpected, Mister Morehead, isn't it?" Sita calmly retrieved a letter from her porridge with one finger and thumb, "Quite a post day, it appears."

Lily hadn't received any letters. Her stomach dropped. She wondered what was going on. She busied herself with her sausages. "Why doesn't Hogwarts use the Floo Post like everyone else..." Lily growled.

"Tradition, mostly," Sita muttered absentmindedly, thumbing through a few letters, "Though there's a Floo Postbox in the Caretaker's office for bigger parcels and for some family's who don't want the bother of keeping an owl. Seems a shame, really."

Lily shrugged, stabbing at her potatoes. After a moment, Lily realized that people were whispering and pointing at her. Quite a few had the morning paper. Lily had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Can I see that?" she asked Grace, and before the little girl could answer Lily grabbed it. She unrolled The Daily Prophet and stared at the front page. In gleaming letters that were eagerly popping out of the page in raised emerald and silver ink were the words: SLYTHERIN SORTING SURPRISE: LILY POTTER SELECTED AS A SERPENT. Below was a large picture of her (Lily recognized it from some Ministry thing with Daddy the summer before). Lily's hands were trembling. She didn't even notice when her photograph tossed her hair and escaped out of the panel. She threw the paper away and Grace squeaked as it flew past her head. _Daddy and Mummy read the paper_, she realized with a horrible, choking sensation, _And I didn't even send an owl! What if they think that I want to be in Slytherin?_ She started breathing quickly.

"What was that about?" Grace asked quietly.

"It's nothing! I don't care!" Lily said quickly.

"Well, never mind then."

Lily flushed, furious. She stuffed her course schedule into her robes and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sita asked, looking up from her own schedule on a very long, curling piece of parchment.

"I need to go back to my room," Lily said, "I don't have any of my books."

"Right then," Sita said, folding her schedule and slipping it into her bag, "Let's go."

Lily bit her lip. "Fine!"

Grace got up and picked up the Daily Prophet, dusting it off unnecessarily. "Oh," she said, staring at the front page, "That is news?"

"Lily!"

Lily blew out a breath. Hugo was dashing down the aisle with a newspaper in one hand. Lily struggled not to scream. "Another bloody Prophet?"

"No," Hugo said miserably, "This is the International Owl Times."

Lily trembled, "Who...who gets that?"

"The Americans," Hugo said reluctantly, "And, well, anyone in the world who wants it."

Anyone in the world... Lily couldn't help herself, "What does it say?"

Hugo hesitated. Lily's eyes blazed. "What. Does. It. Say!"

Hugo choked and looked at the paper, "Lily Potter, Daughter of Famous British Auror Harry Potter, Suffers Surprise Sorting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Sita interjected lightly, coming around the table to stand over them. Her lips were pursed.

"But that's not the part I needed to, uh, warn you about," Hugo said softly, "Listen: _Lily Potter, the youngest child of Auror Harry Potter, began her First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a surprising turn of events, says British Correspondent Reginald Slyworts. Harry Potter is known around the world as an enemy of the Dark Arts and the man who defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort over twenty years ago. His daughter, however, joined the school division known as Slytherin House. This is one of four groups into which all British Wizards are divided based on their strongest qualities. Slytherin, according to our British Correspondent, is renowned for producing ambitious Dark Wizards, including Voldemort himself_—"

Lily couldn't listen to the rest. She seized the paper from a shocked Hugo and stormed out of the Great Hall—for the second time—right as the class bell rang out. Escaping the crowd, Lily ran down the stairs to the dungeons, panting as she darted through the warped stone corridors, until she found the sooty black wall that hid the entrance to Slytherin. "_Virtu_!" Lily gasped, bouncing on her feet, "Come on, _Virtu_!"

The wall slid open and Lily hurtled into the common room, only to crash right into a boy who had been trying to get out. Lily may have been smaller but she was going a lot faster. She fell atop him and they both fell over onto the floor. Lily banged her head on his chest and her knees hurt. "Ow!" Lily screamed, "Get out of the way!"

Lily tried to get up and stuck her knee into the unfortunate boy's stomach. He grunted and grabbed her arms and pushed her away, hard. Lily fell over backwards. His grip had been cold and hard. She stared, mouth open in surprise. She realized it was the same boy that had applauded her in the Great Hall. "You!" Lily sneered, "You made fun of me last night!"

The boy had cold gray eyes. He had a pinched face with a bony nose, dark eyebrows, and thin blonde hair. His long-fingered hands were poised in front of him, but he relaxed when they made eye contact. They were both sitting on the floor, a little winded. A small smile appeared on his expressive, full lips. "I did not, Lily Luna Potter. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Who are you?" Lily scrambled to her feet and retrieved the newspaper.

"Scorpius."

"Scorpius...Malfoy," Lily looked down at him. She'd heard a little about him from Albus—they were both in Third Year. Scorpius remained sitting with a small smile on his face. "I have to go," Lily said slowly. "Uh, sorry."

Keeping her eye on him, Lily walked delicately around Scorpius, paper in hand. She dashed for the stairs to the girls' rooms.

"Apology accepted, Lily Potter!"

Lily looked back at him. Scorpius had stood up, leaning against an emerald column. He waved with a thin hand. His blonde hair circled his face in a ghostly halo.

Lily shook herself and shoved Scorpius out of her mind. She leapt down the stairs two at a time, each jarring step renewing her anger. She burst into her room. She tossed the paper on the bed and began searching frantically for quill and parchment. She pulled clothing out of her drawers and threw it across the room. "Stupid house elves!" she hollered to no one in particular, "I'm not living here!"

She kicked the heating grill, hurt her foot, and hopped around with tears in her eyes. Lily grabbed her sheets and heaved, pulling them across the floor. She threw her pillow at the gurgling window with a scream. She tossed her books off her desk. She grabbed the stupid newspaper and pulled, trying to rip it in half. It was surprisingly resistant. The glittering letters reformed around her hands. Panting, Lily tried again, to no avail, and then crumpled it up and threw it on the bed with a scream.

Panting, Lily surveyed her work. Her books were scattered across the room. She had read most of them during the summer. Well, she had the read the good ones. _The Standard Book of Spells_, of course, she had to know them all, and _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ was interesting. _Fantastic Beats and Where to Find to Them_ was fascinating, and the 2nd Edition had been written by Uncle Rolf and Auntie Luna. _The Wonderful World of Muggles_ by Grandpa Arthur was a right laugh. _Magical Drafts and Potions_ and_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ both had great moving illustrations portraying some of the nastier spells and the effects of sinister potions. But she had fallen asleep to _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and had gone cross-eyed trying to read _Contemporary Magical Theory_. Thankfully, Auntie Hermione had written it and could explain, sort of, some of the more difficult bits. Lily still felt a bit guilty that she hadn't gotten around to Auntie Hermione's other book on the reading list, _A People's History of Magic._ Lily had promised that she would read it. Eventually.

Lily took deep, calming breaths, fists clenched, in an uncanny mimicry of her mother. Eventually she let out a great moan-like sigh and smacked her forehead. _Stupid,_ said a small voice in her head. Her heart rate slowing slightly, Lily swallowed and scrubbed at her face. C_ome on, Lily, come on, come on!_

With trembling hands she opened the drawer of her desk with the black and gold Spell-Right Typewriter on it and removed a piece of parchment. She dragged the heavy Spell-Right Typewriter forward. She tapped it with her wand and it hummed into life, emitting a puff of blue smoke, and the keys depressed in a random order, testing themselves. It looked strange. After it dinged merrily, Lily inserted a piece of parchment and began to type. The thick, round keys jammed down with a satisfying clanging and clicking and dinging of small bells.

Lily started typing furiously but had only written a few words when she scowled and stabbed the back key a hundred times. Ding-ding-ding-ding... When a puff of blue smoke cleared the ink had been sucked out of the parchment and back into the machine. Lily tried again. She just couldn't get it out.

With a groan Lily hammered on the back key until the Spell-Right hissed and began dinging rapidly, erasure finished. Lily tried again. She deleted everything.

Lily moaned, threw up her hands, and banged her head against her desk a few times. It didn't help.

She started over.

It took Lily over an hour to write her letter. She found herself pouring out her frustrations, confessing her fears and running out into the corridor, and told her father about Slughorn's help and James' being a prat. This time, she didn't rip it up.

_I just need him to come and make it better,_ a small voice inside Lily's head whispered, _please._

_You're so pathetic_, another voice hissed, _Merlin, you're about to cry again._

Lily wiped her eyes and sniffed heavily. She resisted the tears.

"Miss Potter? Are you in there, my dear?"

It was Professor Slughorn. Lily stared wildly around her room. It was a complete mess. Her drawers and cabinets were open. Books were lying open all over the floor. Lily desperately grabbed her sheets and pulled them back onto the bed. They turned into a rumpled ball. Lily gave up.

"Lily, we can hear you, can I come in?"

It was Sita, the pretty Slytherin Prefect.

Her door opened and Lily whirled, clutching at her letter, crinkling it slightly. Slughorn's concerned face peeked in, mustache quivering, he was holding up a hand to shield his eyes. Sita stepped inside, "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily swallowed. "I, uh, really, really, really needed to write a letter."

Sita pursed her lips and didn't say anything. After a pause, she smiled slightly. "Alright Lily, why don't we go to the Post? If that's alright, Professor?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Slughorn said, finally peeking out from behind his fat fingers. "Alrighty then, Miss Potter, run along. Miss Kumar will take you to class right after."

"Yes," Lily sighed, "Alright. Sir."

"Very good." Slughorn said, looking around interestedly at the devastated room. "Just, uh, be a little careful with your letter-writing next time. Seems a bit excessive."

Lily was a bit pink as Sita led her out of the dungeons. She was still breathing a little heavily. Their footsteps echoed in the empty Entrance Hall as they passed down the checkered black-and-white marble hall that led to the doors onto the grounds and, across that, the Quidditch Pitch. But they turned right and stopped at the Caretaker's Office. Set inside a double-columned arch was tall black door with "Caretaker" written in faded golden letters. Sita knocked. Without waiting for an answer Lily just pushed inside. Inside, three high stone walls were adorned with a hundred thin filing cabinets, rising up towards the ceiling, with a ladder on rollers braced against one wall. There was a small wooden door squeezed between two filing cabinets on her right, marked "Supplies." The other wall, on the left, was curved as if it was the base of the tower, with an open door leading into a dim room. An old wooden desk with a bell and a dim lamp had an empty chair behind it. Next to the desk was a bright green post box marked with an elaborately monogrammed "F.P." There was an umbrella stand stuffed with a battered black umbrella, a walking cane with a carved handle in the shape of a duck, and a single blue Wellington boot. Lily looked around, and then peered into the shadowed room beyond the second door and slapped her hand on the bell. It let out a satisfying bing!

"Mr. Crawley?" Sita said, coming up behind Lily.

"Merlin drat it! Ah-choo! What is it?"

Simon Crawley stumped back into his office from the shadowed room, sniffling and waving a hand in front of his face. He closed the door behind him. It said "Lost" in golden letters.

"You again," Crawley sneered at Lily, sitting down and adjusting his scratchy tweed coat. His graying red hair was covered in dust. He sneezed again and wiped his red nose.

"Shouldn't it say 'Lost and Found?'" Lily said, frowning.

"No." The Caretaker said sourly. "Now. What do you want?"

"I need an envelope," Lily said.

"Four knuts for Floo Post," Crawley said sourly.

"No, just for owl post," Lily said reluctantly. She knew that the Floo would be faster but she didn't know where her father had gone and an owl would be able to seek him out wherever he went.

"Alright then, alright then, hold your centaurs..." Crawley grumbled, and bent over to rummage in his desk, emerging with a small cylinder with cap, leather clasp, and loose ties. "That'll be one knut."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Should've brought yer own post owl, then, girl."

Lily glowered at him, to no discernable effect, clenched her jaw, and removed a knut from her robes. Crawley handed over the envelope with a twisted smile. "There y'are. Have a pleasant day."

"I will!" Lily snapped, and wheeled away.

"Thank you, Mr. Crawley," Sita bobbed her head and hurried afer Kily.

Fuming, Lily rolled her letter up roughly and jamming it in the cylinder as they rode the marble escalators up the Grand Staircase to the corridor leading to the Owlry Tower.

"What a git," she muttured.

"Just doing a difficult job," Sita said patiently. "Dealing with...students...can be a challenge, sometimes. And it is the Board of Governors sets the post rates, Miss Potter."

Lily went pink. "Well, well, he doesn't have to be so happy about it." She finished lamely.

Sita said nothing.

Lily flushed and leapt up the stairs of the Owlry, panting by the end. She could hear Sita's sedate footsteps behind her. Sunlight beamed through the tall windows, stone columns and floor covered in streaks of white and brown droppings, spiraling wooden arms holding dozens of owls at rest. A few looked up as she passed, great round eyes glaring reproachfully at this interruption of their rest.

"Goldeneye!" Lily called out, stepping gingerly across the flagstones. "Goldeneye, where are you? Gack!"

With a swoosh of enormous wings James' eagle owl dropped out of the high, dark peak of the tower and landed on a nearby wooden beam, the backsweep of his wings blasted Lily with musty air. Goldeneye hooted coldly, ruffling his feathers and turning his head away.

"Sorry," Lily said sourly, "I know its daytime but I really need you to send this letter to Daddy—to Harry Potter, come on, Goldeneye."

Goldeneye cocked his head at Harry Potter's name, and then hooted slowly and exasperatedly and extended a clawed foot.

"Thank you, Goldeneye," Lily tied the leather cylinder to the owl's leg. "Just find him... Please. He can make it all better. Please."


	6. Chapter 5: A People's History of Magic

A/N

This chapter gets a little political, hopefully you all enjoy. If anyone is interested I am looking for a beta!

_I do not own or claim any right to the characters, concepts, and product identities of any works by J.K. Rowling or derivative works. I make no money nor gain any commercial advantage from producing a work of fiction, known as_ "Lily Luna Potter and the Book of Merlin," _using terms from the works of J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and all associated characters, concepts, and product identities and any profit derived from their usage are the property of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Lily gazed despondently at the owl's retreating form. It receded into the bright morning. The castle grounds were spread out below her. The grass sparkled with dew, as bright as an emerald. The quidditch stands were covered in leather tarpaulins. The slate roofs and dark stone of the castle were half in shadow. Dappled sunlight illuminated the windows and the rain gutters. A cool wind plucked at her hair. Goldeneye darted around a creaking weather-vane and flapped off towards the south. Lily watched him until he became a dark spot, and then disappeared into the purple mountains.

"All done, Lily?"

Lily jumped. She turned around. "Yes, Miss Kumar."

"Then Professor Slughorn wanted you to return to class," Sita nodded, "Muggle Studies, correct?"

Lily sighed. "Yes..."

Lily looked over her shoulder at the dusty owlry. A few of the birds were looking at her balefully, enormous eyes peeking out of ruffling wings. Lily waved sadly. The owls went back to sleep.

Sita led her down the owlry tower. The Prefect seemed content to maintain a companionable silence. Lily studied her surreptitiously. Sita has been really nice, a small voice said slowly, But she is a Slytherin. Sita stood erect, head held high, gliding effortlessly from step to step. Her chin was up. But she had a small smile, as if she was mildly amused by something.

They rode the moving marble staircase to the Second Floor corridor. When they reached the Muggle Studies classroom Sita knocked and then opened the door. "Good morning, Professor Cattermole. I'm bringing Miss Potter to join you. Professor Slughorn said that he would talk to you."

Lily peered around Sita at the Muggle Studies classroom. It was a large classroom with wide windows, made out of a little squares of thick glass inside cast-iron frames. The frames divided the grounds beyond into little watery pieces, but Lily could tell it was a bright, green, and clear outside. Professor Ellie Cattermole was at the front of the class, sitting on a dark wooden desk. A large chalkboard hung on the masonry wall behind her. Little desks with mismatched wooden chairs were arranged in rows. Lily saw Grace, as well as the other Slytherin First Years, on the left side, and the First Year Gryffindors had taken the right side. Lily recognized most of the Gryffindors—Cormac and his sniggering friend, as well as Cathy Bones, Ambrose Finnegan, Julie Fawley, and the unexpected Gryffindor, Sabine Avery, sitting at the back. Lily realized she still didn't know half of the Slytherins frowned petulantly. As she looked around, Lily realized all the boys were leaning in very attentively to Professor Cattermole. The Professor wore loose black robes over a sparkling blue sweater with a scoop neck that was pulled tight by an ample bosom. She was perched on the edge of her desk, legs crossed, wearing a tan pencil skirt. She slid to her feet when Lily hesitated in the doorway. "Yes of course, Miss Kumar. Miss Potter, I'm Professor Ellie Cattermole. Welcome to your very first Muggle Studies Class! I see a seat is free at the back there."

Sita backed away and gave Lily a swift, curving smile. "I will see you later, Miss Potter."

Lily nodded reluctantly, opened her mouth, closed it, and then turned resolutely and walked into Muggle Studies. She ignored the Slytherins and Gryffindors whispering and glancing at each other.

"Do you have your books, dear?" Professor Cattermole asked.

"Uh," Lily said, "I forget them in my room, Professor."

A few people stifled laughter. Lily flushed.

"That's alright, I'm sure you can borrow...Miss Avery's, there at the back."

There were a few unoccupied desks at the back next to Sabine Avery. The small, blonde girl was sitting low in her seat. She didn't respond when the professor called her name. Lily slunk to her new seat. When she got closer, she saw that Sabine Avery had dirty blonde hair cut quite short. It hung in untidy clumps around her ears, exposing a long, thin neck. Sabine had an elfin face. She glanced quickly at Lily, then back at her page.

"Well, everyone pay attention and we'll resume class!" Professor Cattermole said sweetly. Lily noticed all the boys perk up as Cattermole slid off her desk and walked over to the chalkboard. She tapped it with her wand and loopy writing began to appear. _Why should Wizards study Muggles? _

"Not that we've all made introductions," Cattermole said with a smile. "We'll move right along to why we are taking Muggle Studies. I know some of you are Muggle-born and may think this is silly, and some of you Wizards think we can get along quite well without anything to do with Muggles. But you're both just a little, little bit wrong!" Professor Cattermole pinched two fingers close together with a smile, "Muggle Studies is part of a new _people's _history of magic, history as it was made, by people, for people. We need to learn about Muggle-Wizard relations because..."

The chalk was writing it on the board behind her. Lily didn't try to pay very close attention. Lily was very frustrated and felt strangely tired. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she thought again. And if Daddy can't get me out... No, I just have to wait. I just have to wait.

Lily missed the rest of Professor Cattermole's speech. She was jerked back when Professor Cattermole concluded with a clap of her hands, "...most of all because it's going to be fun!"

Lily snorted quietly. She noticed Sabine Avery had a tiny smile. Someone stuck up a hand. "Professor!" Deloitte Zabini said coolly, "Professor, what do you mean?"

"Miss Zabini, what I mean is that by understanding Muggles we can also understand ourselves. We can see ourselves in a new light.."

Deloitte made a face as if she didn't like the idea of seeing herself in a new light.

"Professor!"

"Yes, Mister...?"

"Ali, Ali Shafiq, Miss Ellie." He was sitting at the front with the other Gryffindors. Lily glared at the back of his head. She finally knew the name of Cormac's friend.

"Professor Ellie, if you please."

"Professor," Ali shrugged, "I just thought, well, you had to be a Wizard to be a Being? So, well...aren't Muggle's, well..." Ali shrugged expressively.

Cattermole frowned a little and said, "It's important to remember that Muggles can think and understand laws just like Wizards do, Mister Shafiq. All thinking creatures that can understand natural and wizarding laws are Beings, Mister Shafiq, not Beasts. Why don't we turn to page twelve for an example..."

Lily sighed. As far as she was concerned Deloitte and Ali were morons. She knew that Muggles were Beings—not animals! It was ridiculous. She knew that everyone needed to be protected equally. And she was going to do it.

As the class turned to page twelve, Lily wondered if she was supposed to take notes. She didn't even have her bag. She glanced at Sabine, who was idly drawing twisting vines with inky black thorns up and down the sides of her parchment. Lily also saw a few skulls and a wand casting a spell. Sabine slid her arm down on the desk to hide her parchment from view. Lily scowled and dragged her desk and chair closer to Sabine Avery and hissed, "Are you going to open the book?"

_The Wonderful World of Muggles_, by Arthur Weasley, had a bright cover with a moving picture of motorcar and a happy Muggle family. A series of strange devices poked out of the windows and trunk. Lily recognized a rake and thought that the long tube with a brush at the end was a vacuuminator and a long brown stick was a fireleg.

Sabine shrugged and flipped to page twelve, where there was a picture of an old piece of parchment. The chapter was called 'Muggles and Wizards Living Together.'

"This is just an example everyone, I don't expect you to read the whole thing!" A few people laughed as Ellie Cattermole smiled, "Can anyone tell me what the Magna Carta and the Great Charter of Magical Liberties is?"

Lily looked around. Everyone else, except Grace Li, looked confused. Lily had read the book over the summer, because Gramps wanted her to—he had been very enthusiastic and had even helped her test a lot of the Muggle techno-goggy at the Burrow. Lily raised her hand.

"Miss Potter?"

"It was the agreement hundreds of years ago between the Wizard pure-bloods and the Muggle pure-bloods. Each got their own council and they agreed to work together with the king." Lily said.

"Correct, Miss Potter. The Magna Carta was written in 1215, over eight hundred years ago, by Muggles and Wizards making new rules on how to live together. Take five points for Slytherin!"

Lily scowled. "No thanks."

"What?" Professor Cattermole looked shocked.

Lily went pink as everyone craned around to look at her, "No, thank you, uh, Professor. I'm not...I'm not going to be in Slytherin."

Professor Cattermole looked very confused. "Um, well Miss Potter, I'm not quite sure that's how it works."

The other Slytherins were glaring at her. Lily ignored them, bright red, and sat straight up. "I won't accept any points, Professor."

"Oh, um, well. Let's move on, Miss Potter, if you don't want any more points then we'll...um, see." Professor Cattermole looked a little upset and then clapped her hands. "Alright then, now, the Magna Carta was an agreement between Muggle pure-bloods and the four most powerful Chief Wizards..."

Lily sat very still. She didn't answer any more questions, even the easy ones. She barely even read along in i. Sabine Avery didn't seem very interested in finding the right page, and didn't take any notes. The blonde girl just covered her parchment in cryptic doodling. Lily spent a few minutes staring blankly at the bright, blinking maps of Muggle Britain, wondering what she should do next. She wondered if Headmistres McGonagall would agree see her.

The castle bells couldn't chime quickly enough. When they finally did, Professor Cattermole called out, "No homework for today, everyone, just think about what we've said! I'll see you on Wednesday!"

The happy class quickly gathered up their books and bags. Lily, at the back of the class, was closest to the door. She escaped into the hall ahead of the others. It's not fair, she thought angrily, clenching her fists. Sabine Avery emerged with her book bag clutched to her chest. She sped away.

Lily realized she didn't know where to go and pulled out her crumpled schedule from inside her robes. Her next class was History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, up on the Fourth Floor; after lunch she had Double Potions with the Ravenclaws in the dungeons.

"Merlin, that was ridiculous," Deloitte Zabini said loudly as she flounced out of class.

Deloitte and her friends were laughing. The haughty Slytherin's eyes gleamed when she saw Lily. "You are so annoying! What are you doing in Slytherin?"

"Who cares," Lily shrugged disdainfully, "I'm not going to be in Slytherin much longer!"

Deloitte looked Lily up and down, "I hope not. You do not meet the standards. It's good you didn't take those points because we don't want them."

"Oh yeah?" Lily sneered, "At least I'm not a traitorous Snake!"

Grace stood frozen in the doorway.

"Wait," Lily choked out, "Grace—!"

Grace looked like she was going to cry and then left, holding her books very tightly. "You too!" Lily choked out, "W-well...See if I care!"

Deloitte and her friends laughed and flounced away. Lily was frozen in anger as the Gryffindors came out of the classroom, a few looking at her curiously. Ali Shafiq and Cormac McClaggen came out last. Cormac snickered when he saw her, "Look, I can't decide, Shaf, is she a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw?"

Something inside Lily sprang back into life. It's. Not. Fair. Luly turned to face Cormac and Ali. "What did you say?"

Ali jabbed Cormac with his elbow, "Oo, careful, ickle Lily's going—"

Before he could finish Lily smiled, hard, and whipped out her wand. "_Apis_!"

There was a burst of white light and Cormac leapt into the air with a screech and clapped his hand to his forehead. "OW!"

Ali stared stupidly for a second and then sputtered, "What the bloody hell!"

Lily pointed her wand at Ali, who froze, eyes crossed. Lily smirked at Cormac. "That was for jinxing me last night. Git."

"What's going on out here, boys?" Professor Cattermole appeared in the door, then her eyes widened when she saw Lily pointing her wand. "Miss Potter, no magic in the corridors, please!"

Lily, still smirking, put her wand back in her robes.

"She hexed me!" Cormac said, gingerly touching a swelling red welt the size of a grape that had appeared on his forehead. "Look, a Stinging Jinx, Professor!"

"Miss Potter, is that true?"

Lily shrugged. "He deserved it."

Professor Cattermole looked nervous, "Mister Shafiq, why don't you get Mister McClaggen to the Hospital Wing."

"Sure thing, Professor," Ali said, and shot a nasty look at Lily as they walked away. Cormac was still clutching his forehead.

"He jinxed me last night, Professor," Lily said quickly, "He deserved it! It's not fair!"

"What did he do, Lily?"

"A Poking Spell," Lily said seriously, "When we were waiting to be Sorted."

"Did you talk to Professor Longbottom about it?"

"No!"

"So you just thought you'd hex him back."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to give you detention," Ellie Cattermole said quietly, "But I'll talk to Professor Longbottom and they'll talk about jinxing you, okay? And ten points from Slytherin, as well."

"Take all the points you want, I don't care!"

"Miss Potter, another detention," Cattermole looked shocked, "You can't just say whatever you want to a teacher, Lily, I'm going to have to talk to your Head of House."

"Fine!" Lily ground out, clenching her fists in her robes, "Can I go, Professor?"

Ellie Cattermole ran a hand through her hair, "Lily—Miss Potter, do you want to talk about...anything? I would love to just listen. You can come in for a minute."

"No," Lily said flatly. "I better get to my next class. Professor."

Her professor stared at her for a minute. "Okay, Miss Potter. You can go."

Lily turned and walked slowly and carefully down the hall. As soon as she heard Professor Cattermole's door close, she let out a choking huff of anger. She kicked at the air, squeezing the handle of her wand as if she could jinx him again. He deserved it, Lily thought to herself, I don't care how many detentions I get!

After a moment Lily realized she still didn't know where she was going. She stopped, breathing hard, and looked around. She was near the Grand Staircase. She checked her schedule again. History of Magic was on the Fourth Floor.

Lily waited for a staircase to swing into position at the Second Floor and then jumped on. The moving stone steps carried her up the echoing tower. Portraits on the wall watched her go by. Lily glanced down and got a little dizzy. Staircases swung back and forth, gleaming marble shimmering in the lamplight. She felt like she was flying as the moving stairs carried her higher—and her stomach didn't like it very much. The last stairwell swung into place and Lily leapt off with a sigh of relief.

The History of Magic classroom was already closed. She could hear a voice on the other side. Lily dragged her fingers through her hair, waited a minute, and then tried to open the door quietly. The door creaked open. History of Magic was a long, dim room with narrow windows set with thick iron bars that cast long shadows across the students at their desks. There was a raised dais on the left side without any windows, leaving it full of shadows. In the dimness Lily could see the glowing blue form of Professor Cuthbert Binns floating at a lectern. There was a broad blackboard and a shelf of dusty books behind him.

Professor Binns trailed to a halt as Lily entered the room. "Miss Pond, you're late, please have a seat."

Lily grimaced. She saw Hugo among the Hufflepuffs turning around to look at her. The Hufflepuffs including the odd addition of Duncan Goyle, a slouching mountain with a vacant expression. Deloitte and the Slytherins were laughing into their hands. Grace wouldn't look at her. But Hugo waved at her with a nervous smile and gestured at the desk next to him. Lily made her way to him and sat down. She slumped low in her seat and crossed her arms. Fred twisted around in his seat, in front of them, and grinned. His mismatched eyes sparkled. "Want to throw a book through Professor Binns?" he hissed.

Lily tried to smile back. She bared her teeth. Hugo looked nervous, and Fred opened his mouth as if to ask her something, when Professor Binns said loudly, "Well then! Let's move on. Another thing we will have work around is a new testing regimen. We'll be preparing for your W.O.R.G. at the end of term with a series of preparatory tests on the history and laws of the Wizarding World—yes, Miss...?"

"Babara Sadler, Professor!" squeaked a small, mousy-haired girl in front of Lily.

"What is it, Miss Sitter?"

"Sir, I'm M-M-Muggle-born, would you mind telling me, what's a worg?"

"The Wizards' Ordinary Registration Mark, or the W.O.R.G., tests your knowledge of how to live in the magical world. The Examining Authority now wants us to prepare you for them, without regard for what's really important..." Professor Binns sounded annoyed and trailed off. "What is it, Mister...?"

"Cuffe, Magnus Cuffe. And what is really important, Professor?"

Professor Binn's ghostly form seemed to swell, "History is important, Mister Guff, history. What happened, when it happened, and most importantly, in the proper order in which it happened."

"Like what, Professor?"

"Well Mister Graff, I'm sorry to say that the Examining Authority has cut a great deal from the syllabus..." The little ghost sighed. "Much of the noble history of the goblin wars has been lost, it seems, lost for the next generation of young wizards..."

A few boys looked disappointed. But Lily had heard that Professor Binns could put you to sleep in sixty seconds flat, bloody goblin wars or not.

"But, as I said before," Professor Binns continued, "With our new book we'll be taking it rather slowly."

Lily almost laughed aloud. She knew what the professor was talking about. _A People's History of Magic,_ by Hermione Granger, had been on the Hogwarts curriculum for almost ten years.

"Now, now, now," Professor Binns said, "With start-of-class notices out of the way, let's begin with the introduction. Everyone turn to page four...and just follow along..."

The ghost waved his hand through his own book atop the lectern and the pages fluttered as if in a wind.

Lily, annoyed, looked at Hugo beseechingly. He smiled and dragged his desk over to her. They propped _A People's History of Magic_ open between them.

"Introduction to the History of Magic and the Wizarding World..." Professor Binns began to read aloud in a low drone. At first, Lily and Hugo tried to follow along. However, Binns would stop every few pages with a startled buzz like an angry bumblebee and grumble, "That was never here before," or, "I'm not sure why we should know that," or "This is not what it was like in my day..."

Almost everyone seemed to be drifting away. Duncan Goyle was picking his nose with an expression of great concentration. Fred had his head down on the desk. Deloitte was holding a low, whispered conversation with her friends. Only Grace Li was paying rapt attention, making precise notes and nodding along like a tiny bird. Lily was more interested in reading ahead, but Hugo kept grabbing her hand and keeping them on the right page. Lily sighed.

Near the end of class, as Professor Binns complained about the layout of the table of contents and the font of the text, Lily reread the introduction (she had gotten completely lost in Binn's confused ranting). As she read, Lily had a sense of foreboding that rose with each word. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, as if there was something that she was supposed to know, but just couldn't remember.

_...the terrible rise of the Dark Arts was met not with courage or strength, but with fear and acceptance. The power of Gellert Grindelwald and the Tom Riddle came not only from their magical strength but also from the support of terrible numbers of witches and wizard. In Europe, Britain, and around the world, witches and wizards seemed to support the Dark Arts and those who practiced hatred and violence. In consequence, innocent Muggles and Wizards alike suffered and died at the hands of Dark Wizards._

_In the present age the History of Magic cannot merely add to our knowledge of recent events. The History of Magic must help us realize the high cost of ignorance and hatred. We must learn to admit our mistakes and accept the interconnected nature of the Wizard and Muggle worlds. The cost of continued ignorance is a history of bloodshed and violence, a history of magic at its worse. But a people's History of Magic shows us that the internal divisions and external bigotry of witches and wizards around the world can and must be overcome. We can't just learn from the mistakes of the past. We must still overcome them._

Lily glanced around the classroom. At Duncan Goyle. Deloitte Zabini. Fred and Hugo. She thought about Sabine Avery and the Sorting Hat.

Lily Potter scowled ferociously at her desk.

Before she could articulate what it all meant, the bells began to ring from high up in the castle.

"...and I don't know why we have to—ah, never mind children. Please finish the Introduction for next class. Don't forget the first test will be next Monday."

The whole class groaned as Professor Binns glided through the blackboard and out of sight. Lily stood up quickly. Her stomach ached. "I'm starving," she said, "Let's get lunch."

Fred packed up his book bag and said, "Aren't you supposed to sit with the Slytherins?"

Lily glanced sharply at the green-and-silver Slytherins leaving the class. Grace was hurrying away, book bag raised to her chest. "No," Lily said bitterly, "I'll just sit by myself I guess."

"Don't be daft, Lily!" Alice Abbott had wavy brown hair, a round face, and a button nose. "We don't mind if you sit with us, I'm sure it's okay."

"Has that been done before?" Hugo wondered aloud.

"You know, I just don't understand the houses," Barbara Sadler said nervously. "Hi, I'm Barbara, but everyone calls me Barb."

"I'm Lily Potter."

"Oh, I know!" Barb squeaked. "Everyone told me!"

Lily smiled. "Right! Let's get lunch, I skipped breakfast and I need to eat."

Alice giggled when Lily's stomach growled loudly. "Course, Lily, let's go!"

Lily was so hungry the delicious scent of lunch made her mouth water. "Miss Potter!"

"What is it?" Lily groaned, not quite stopping as Sita Kumar waved at her by the polished doors to the Great Hall.

"Shall we have lunch?" Sita said.

"Ugh," Lily grunted, "I'm eating with the Hufflepuffs, it'll be fine, Sita."

Sita frowned. "Are you sure, Lily?"

"It's just lunch!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Sita, I'm starving, can I go?"

"Yes, Miss Potter, if you must."

"Thanks," Lily said quickly. She grabbed Hugo by the arm. "Come on!"

The Great Hall was full of chattering students. The enchanted ceiling was a glorious bright blue with a fat sun and fluffy clouds. The four long tables were set with white porcelain tureens of soup, baskets of rolls, and trays of little sandwiches. Lily and the others all squeezed into the Hufflepuff table, with Hugo and Fred across from her and Alice at her side. A few of the other Hufflepuff First Years looked a little surprised. "I say, can you eat here?"

"What's it to you?" Lily snapped.

"I say she can," Hugo added.

"Don't be silly, Monty, she's our friend!" Alice insisted.

"Well, sorry, just surprised is all." Monty shrugged. He was a thin boy with quick motions and a bobbing head of big straw-like hair. "I'm Monty Wipplemore."

"Lily Potter," Lily said as she grabbed a cucumber sandwich and ladled herself a bowl of pea soup. Her stomach grumbled again.

"I know," Monty nodded knowledgeably, "Sorry about being Sly—" He grunted.

Alice had driven an elbow into his ribs and giggled shrilly. "Have some lunch, Monty."

Fred looked a little cross.

"What was that about?" Magnus Cuffe asked. He had ruddy cheeks, a thick neck, and curly brown hair.

"Never mind, Magnus," Hugo said, "Lily, have you met Samantha?'

Lily shot Hugo a grateful smile as she swallowed her first cucumber sandwich and took a second. The other Hufflepuff First Year was Samantha Smith, a blonde girl with brown eyes. Everyone complained about Professor Binns and the Ghosts Rights movement for a few minutes—Lily slowed down after consuming her third sandwich and draining half a bowl of soup in a gulp. When everyone else was distracted by the disappearance of an empty tureen and its replacement with a bowl of pudding, Hugo and Fred leant across the table. Hugo whispered. "How was your first night?"

Lily grimaced and waved an egg salad sandwich through the air, "Awful," she whispered back, "I'm a Slytherin, Hugo, a Slytherin. But I sent a letter to Daddy, and he'll fix it soon."

Fred snorted. Lily glared at him.

"What about Grace?" Hugo said, worried, "How's she?"

"I..." Lily swallowed, "Uh..."

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked.

Lily blushed... "Well, I mean, you know..."

Before she could say anything else someone clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Oi, Lily Potter. You're supposed to be at the Slytherin table."

Lily twisted around. A tall Slytherin Prefect was scowling suspiciously at her. He had messy pale brown hair and narrow, weasel-like features.

"Who are you?" Lily demanded.

"John Harper. And that's beside the point."

"She's just eating with her friends," Fred said dryly, "What is the point?"

"Yeah, is there a rule against having friends now?" Lily flashed a smile at Fred.

John Harper looked annoyed, "Just like your brother, Miss Potter—watch it or I'll give you detention."

"I don't care," Lily said angrily, "Just leave me alone!"

"What's up, Harper?" A burly Hufflepuff with a Prefect's badge and shaggy brown hair walked down the aisle.

"Bruce!" Alice Abbott squealed, "Make him go away, he's trying to bully Lily!"

"Calm down, sis," Bruce Abbott sighed, "Harper, this isn't your table, go have lunch."

"Tell that to Miss Potter," Harper said sourly, "She's at your table."

Lily tossed her tangled red hair. "I'm just visiting my friends. It's lunch."

"That's fine, Miss Potter," Bruce Abbott grinned. "Have a nice lunch."

Harper growled and stomped away. Lily watched him meet someone in the next aisle and start whispering. She saw Harper talking to a very tall, thin man wearing plain black robes with a high collar. He had black hair plastered flat to the top of his head with an oily middle part, a wide mouth above a long chin, horse-like chin, and tiny black eyes. He turned and stared at her, and Lily shivered. Then the dark-haired man grabbed Harper with a very pale, long-fingered hand and they turned away.

"Who's that?" Lily whispered.

Bruce Abbott frowned. "What's that? Oh, with Harper? That's Loyola Lestrange, a new S.H.A.M. And I'm Bruce Abbott, Miss Potter, nice to meet you."

"Weren't the Lestrange Death Eaters?" Lily said sharply.

Bruce shrugged, "A long time ago, maybe. But these ones are from a cadet branch of the House, from France. Didn't have anything to do with the War, I think."

Liy frowned, and then shook herself. "Oh. Sorry. Nice to meet you too, Bruce."

Bruce grinned. "I've met you before, but you've grown a little! Anyways, see you later Allie."

"Thanks Bruce!" Alice beamed.

"He's cute," Barbara squeaked.

"Ew..." Alice sighed, "Why does everyone say that?"

Fred snickered. Lily glanced at Bruce's retreating back. He had a loose mane of hair and broad shoulders. She shrugged. "Don't see it myself."

"Good," Alice said firmly, "You have taste."

Lily and Alice giggled.

"Hold up, what was all that with that Slytherin Prefect?" Monty Wipplemore wondered.

"He's jus' a git," Duncan Goyle grunted.

Lily was shocked. Goyle hadn't introduced himself. He sat, hunched over a plate of abandoned crusts, a little down the table from them. The broad-faced Hufflepuff shrugged, looking aroud. "What? Looks like a git. Talks a like a git."

Lily couldn't help but laugh. Everyone grinned. Duncan looked surprised, then smiled. He had crooked teeth.

"Thanks Alice," Lily said quietly when everyone resumed eating, "And thanks, Hugo."

"Of course," Alice tossed her head. "You're my friend, Lily, and that prefect was being a...total g-git." She rushed over the last part, blushing.

Hugo smothered a laugh. "Your welcome too, Lily."

Lily grabbed one last sandwich and then hesitated. She put it back. "Uh, Hugo, Fred, can I talk to you in the hall? Just for a minute?"

"What's up, Lily?" Alice asked.

"Family stuff," Lily shrugged uncomfortably, "Sorry."

"Sure," Fred said slowly.

"Okay," Hugo frowned. "See you guys in class, okay?"

Everyone said goodbye as Lily, Hugo, and Fred got up, Lily re-grabbed her sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth as they walked out into the entry hall.

The doors closed behind them with a bang and Lily dragged Hugo into a recessed marble arch beneath the broad flight of steps leading up to the Grand Staircase. "Guys, look, I..." Lily choked a little, "Can you talk to your parents, for me?"

Hugo looked confused. "What's this all about, Lily?"

Fred looked a little mutinous. "This better not be about what I think it is, Lily."

Lily scrunched up her nose. "What's that, Fred!"

"Slytherin, of course!"

Hugo's eyes widened. "Lily, you don't want us to complain to our parents about the Hat, do you?"

"I think you've got it, Hugo, by Jove," Fred said coolly as Lily flushed pink.

Hugo hesitated. "I don't get it, the Hufflepuffs have been nice, Lily. What's so wrong with Slytherin, then? Grace? Or that Prefect seemed really nice, I mean, the girl, not the other one."

"It's not enough, Hugo!" Lily glared daggers at Fred. "What's so wrong about this, huh, Fred? The Hat's obviously gone mad. We. Are. Always. Gryffindors!"

"No. We're. Not!" Fred glared back. "My mother is a Slytherin. My grandmother is a Slytherin. And I almost got put in Slytherin, so why don't you just admit you're being completely selfish and a total...a total..."

"A total what!?" Lily hissed.

"Slytherin," Fred hissed right back.

Lily's jaw dropped. "How dare you!"

"Fred," Hugo whispered.

"What?" Fred said stiffly, "Am I supposed to apologize? She should get used to it. No, she should accept it. And you know? My parents aren't world-famous and nobody really cares that I got Hufflepuff and I even like Hufflepuff! I was surprised, but so what?"

"What about me, Fred?" Lily said, "I don't like Slytherin, and you know what, I'm not sorry anymore. I was, because of your mum, but so what? This isn't about your mum! I'm not supposed to a Slytherin!"

"That's it, Lily," Fred said, "Goodbye! You're being a total prat. Come on, Hugo."

"Hugo!" Lily said, "Please!"

"Hugo!" Fred said, "Seriously?"

Hugo hesitated.

"Fine!" Fred threw up his hands, "So what!"

Fred stormed off. Hugo looked at Lily reproachfully. "Lily, that was really mean of you."

"Of me!" Lily half-shrieked, "He just... He... No!"

Hugo turned to go.

"Hugo, wait!" Lily said, "Look, I didn't... I don't hate Slytherins. All that much. I just think... We're supposed to be in Gryffindor!"

"What about me?" Hugo said, sounding hurt. "You never even asked about me. About Hufflepuff."

"No, no, Hugo, I just..." Lily struggled to sort it all out, "Hugo..."

Hugo shook his head, "Lily, I'm fine with being in Hufflepuff. They're all really nice to me, and Alice and—"

"What about Duncan Goyle?" Lily snapped, "Come on!"

"We have to give him a chance," Hugo said nervously, "I mean—"

"What about your parents?" Lily said furiously, "Fred might have his mum, but what's your dad going to think?"

Hugo didn't look happy at the thought of his father. "D-dad will understand, I mean, I sent Mum an owl, she can talk to him."

"I don't think Uncle Ron's going to be happy," Lily said "You should help me convince them the Hat's crazy before he gets mad."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Hugo said miserably, "Do you really think that Dad will be mad at me?"

Lily felt a twinge. But she nodded. "Yes. Come on, help me."

Hugo looked pained. "Lily, I don't think that's how the Hat works."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but I'm going to prove them wrong. Are you goin to help me or not, Hugo? I already sent an owl. You just send one too. And then the whole family can talk to McGonnagal."

Hugo looked miserable. "Y-yes."

"Oh, thank you Hugo!" Lily threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Having rendered Hugo speechless Lily let out a relieved breath, her stomach churning noxiously. She told it to shut up. The bell announcing the end of lunch rang right at that moment, and Lily grit her teeth, "Oh, I have to go!" she said quickly, "Just talk to Fred, Hugo! We need to stick together. I'll see you soon, gotta go!"

Before Hugo could move Lily waved and started running, red hair flying out behind her. She was determined to get her Potions supplies. She didn't want to share with anyone else today. She pushed thoughts of Fred and Grace out her mind. There the one's being stupid, she told herself. And I won't let them stop me. She dashed through the corridors to the Slytherin Dungeon and skidded to a halt in front of the hidden entrance. It opened before she could say the password, and, surprised, Lily leapt back. She avoided a second collision with Scorpius.

"Ah, Lily Potter," Scorpius said, "Thanks for not knocking me over. This time."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh get over it. Are you going to move?"

"Of course," Scorpius said, and stepped aside. He gave her an elaborate bow. "After you, Miss Potter."

"Right," Lily said coolly, "Thanks."

She didn't look back at the strange boy.

Lily retrieved her potions supplies and books and stuffed them in her satchel. Grunting slightly at the weight, Lily kicked a pile of robes out of the way and started running for her first Potions class. I'm not going to be late—again!


	7. Chapter 6: Potions and Domestic Magic

A/N

Sorry for the delay; I am going through some family health matters. Next chapter will be two weeks from now.

_I do not own or claim any right to the characters, concepts, and product identities of any works by J.K. Rowling or derivative works. I make no money nor gain any commercial advantage from producing a work of fiction, known as_ "Lily Luna Potter and the Book of Merlin," _using terms from the works of J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and all associated characters, concepts, and product identities and any profit derived from their usage are the property of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

"Ah, Miss Potter, I've been expecting you!" Professor Slughorn said happily, "Looks like there's an empty workbench right here at the front! Take a seat, my dear!"

Lily was panting, and late. She dragged her hair out of her eyes, messed it up, and then raised her chin. There was indeed an empty stone table right in front of Professor Slughorn. It was part of an empty row of stone tables that divided the Slytherins on the left and the Ravenclaws on the right. The dungeon was too large for the twelve students. Right next to Slughorn there was a metal stand with small golden cauldron that gleamed with an entrancing green light, like the summer sun glowing inside a green leaf.

Ignoring the looks and giggles Lily walked to the front of the class and sat down on an old wooden stool. The seat was smooth and glossy and for an instant Lily wondered who had sat inside it before—her father, or mother, or any of her relatives. Then Lily shook herself. She was alone. Lily hauled her solid silver, size two, cauldron out of her bag and set it on the blackened iron grille set in the stone table.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to your very first Potions class. Some of you already know me as your Head of House," Slughorn winked at the Slytherins, "But for the rest I am Professor Horace Slughorn, Order of Merlin First Class, honourary member of the Dark Forces Defense League, and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. But you can just call me Professor Slughorn, because I'm here to show you how to prepare, brew, and hopefully use potions. The effects and duration of a powerful, proper potion far outstrip the magic of most charms and even other spells."

A few Ravenclaws looks offended at the insult to their Head of House and Charms Master, Filius Flitwick. Slughorn chuckled, "Oh don't you worry, charms can be a complex and rewarding branch of magic. Suffice it to say that potions require more patience, dedication, and skill, but the reward, my dear, the reward!" Slughorn beamed and began waving his hands across the surface of the shimmering cauldron beside him, wafting pale green mist towards them. "As an example, can anyone tell me what this little beauty is?"

Lily leaned in and sniffed at the vapors trailing towards the front of the class, wondering what it was. She could smell something wonderful, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It's like...like a warm street right after a soft rain. Lily realized she was staring dreamily into space and looked around, hoping no one saw anything. But everyone else, too, appeared to looking far away.

"No one?" Slughorn chuckled, "Not to worry, not to worry—ah, but wait! Mister...Goldstein, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," said a dark-haired Ravenclaw boy, "The light, sir, and the smell...it can't be Mana Anima?"

"Oh but it can, Mister Goldstein! Five points to Ravenclaw! But can anyone tell me what this very special potion can do?"

Once again, Goldstein put up his hand. Lily frowned, trying to remember what Mana Anima was.

"I just know that it's supposed to help your magic, sir," Goldstein said, "But it's impossible to make!"

"Not quite impossible, Mister Goldstein" Slughorn patted the rim of the cauldron. "But it is extremely rare! It does enhance your magic, and more, for Mana Manima is from a class of potions called the Liquids of Possibility, which include Felix Felicis, better known as Liquid Luck; Thanos Tonicos, or Liquid Death; and Potenta Pensis, Liquid Memory. But the greatest of them all..." Slughorn leant forward and paused dramatically. The class, especially the Ravenclaws, leant forward. Slughorn beamed. "Mana Anima is Liquid Magic."

Everyone gasped appreciatively, but Lily was still confused. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"But what makes it Liquid Magic, sir? Is it like a Pensieve, do you suck magic out of someone and put it in a cauldron?"

"O-ho! Not quite so macabre, my dear!" Slughorn said, "But, then again, almost. Liquid Magic is indeed, in one sense, the gift of magic from the potion-maker."

"Even to a Muggle?" Reginald Bletchley blurted out.

Slughorn waggled his eyebrows with a red-cheeked grin, "No, Mister Bletchley, no, that's not quite it either. What do you think this potion would to do a Wizard?"

Everyone was thinking, hard. It was an astonishing idea.

"Yes, Mister Goldstein?"

"Sir, would it make your spells more powerful?"

"It could, it certainly could, that would depend the intent of the wizard casting the spell. Not quite, again. Anyone else? No one? Alright, then, let's see..."

Professor Slughorn waddled around to the back of the cauldron and removed two crystal vials from inside his robes. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the cauldron. Lily leant forward over her own empty cauldron to watch. A thin stream of golden-green liquid emerged out of Slughorn's potion. Slughorn gently waved his wand and the liquid poured itself neatly into the crystal vials. Slughorn stoppered one tightly and put it inside his robes. Then, with one long, serious look around the classroom, the professor drank the second vial in a single gulp.

Lily gasped. The class held its breath. Professor Slughorn was very still for a long minute. Then, he belched. Lily giggled. "O-ho!" Slughorn beamed, "That feels wonderful!" He tucked away his wand and sighed. "I think we need to liven up the place, don't you?"

And without a word, without a wand, flowers burst into existence around the dungeon: great baskets of drooping fronds and lavender strands hung from the ceiling trailing delicate buds, bunches of daffodils and marigolds in glass vases appeared on everyone tables. And on Slughorn's desk, all alone, there was a small goldfish bowl and a single, white lily. Everyone started cheering. Lily inhaled the warm scent of fresh flowers.

A strange expression flashed across Slughorn's face and then the flowers disappeared. Lily stared at Slughorn, wondering what she had just seen. But Slughorn waved his empty hands in the air as if to prove it wasn't a trick, smiling again.

"How did you do that!" Roger Dawlish bellowed from the Ravenclaw side.

"Tell us, Professor!"

"Please!"

Slughorn held out his hands and the class fell silent at once, awed.

"That, my dears, is potion-making!" Slughorn mock-whispered, "Mana Anima is a terribly tricky potion but the reward, the reward is the essence of perfected magic. Potions, my dears, think on it! With potions you can put health in vial, beauty in a bottle, and drink it all up. It is the art of brewing and storing your dreams, my dears. Brewing and storing your dreams."

Lily imagined what she could do with the potion. What she could prove. She found herself trembling, her hand drifting towards her wand.

Slughorn took the second vial of Mana Anima out of his robes and held it up for the class to see. "And, my dears, this little vial will be your reward—to the student with the highest marks at the end of the year and the correct answer as to how Mana Anima works!"

Someone shrieked. Lily's eyes blazed. _I'm going to get that potion,_ she told herself, _I have to get that potion—and this just became the best class ever!_

After the class had calmed down Slughorn began with an introduction to the basic principles of potion-making. Lily bounced up and down in her seat as she scrawled out notes for the first time. _The Principle of Irreducibility... The Law of Contrary Consequences... The Wand Wave.._. Everyone, not just the Ravenclaws, paid rapt attention for the rest of the class. Eventually, Slughorn clapped his hands. "And that's what you have to think about for next class, I hope you were all paying attention! Now, there are some very important things I have to show you."

In the second half of the class Slughorn took them around the dungeon and showed them the stone wash basins, the old textbooks cupboard, and then the supply closet. The professor pointed out the different jars, bottles, canisters and chests, full of sorts of things animal, mineral, and vegetable. He named each hanging, shriveling herb, organ, or element in turn. Finally, Slughorn inspected everyone's equipment and had them all clean their cauldrons, "One can never be too careful with a cauldron from those dusty shops, my dears! Remember, 'dirty pewter is deadly poison!'"

When the bell finally rung, everyone groaned—Lily slumped. She had been waiting to use her cauldron. "O-ho!" Slughorn beamed, "Don't worry, we'll be brewing up something exciting on Wednesday. Everyone read the first chapter of Jigger's Magical Drafts. There's no homework!"

Everyone cheered again as Slughorn, empty hands held high in the air, sent a series of heatless, sparkling fireworks whizzing over their heads. They vanished a moment later.

Smiling, Lily packed up her notes and loaded her cauldron into her bag. She could hear the excited whispers about Liquid Magic all around her as students began rushing towards the door—Double Potions was the last class of the day and there was Study Hall before dinner, which many students interpreted as a free period. Mana Anima is going to be mine, she reminded herself, Definitely mine.

"Ah Miss Potter, if you wouldn't mind staying for a moment," Slughorn called out from his desk.

Lily groaned and slammed her bag on the stone table. She wandered past the cauldron of Mana Anima and inhaled again. A memory of summer light suffused her mind for a brief, intoxicating instant.

"It is wonderful, isn't it, my dear," Slughorn said gently, and then placed a metal lid on the cauldron. Lily sighed. Slughorn planted his thick arms on the desk and twiddled his thumbs. "But I have to talk to you about some rather serious concerns, unfortunately."

Lily crossed her arms. "He deserved it," she said hotly, "He jinxed me first."

"So I've been told," Slughorn shook his head, "But I'm sure Neville will see to the Gryffindors. Alas, I have to see to you, my dear—and another detention as well for talking back to a teacher. And young Ellie said you refused points for Slytherin?"

"So?" Lily said grumpily, "I'm not going to be here much longer."

"But in that time do you really think it's fair to deprive your housemates of what you, Miss Potter, have earned? Don't you want to be rewarded for your good work?"

Lily frowned, "I, well..."

"Do you really just want Slytherin to fail?"

Slughorn looked so downcast that Lily blushed. "No, Professor," she said quickly, "I...just...can't!"

Slughorn fixed her with a surprisingly piercing look. Then he nodded slowly. "Alright, my dear. You don't have to accept the points you earn, if you don't want to. But I do need you to respect your teachers, whether or not you're in Slytherin, isn't that fair?"

"Yes, sir," Lily said softly.

"And what about this jinx of yours, hmm? Can't have that either. But I heard it was a good one, at least."

Lily's jaw dropped as Slughorn winked at her. "Professor...?"

"Well, it might as well be, to get you into trouble!" Slughorn chuckled, "Tell me, my dear, what should you do for your two detentions?"

Lily sighed. "Something easy? Professor."

Slughorn laughed, "Depends on how good at it you are, I suppose. Why don't we have you down here after class helping me prepare potions ingredients, hmm? I won't keep you tonight, seems a bit cruel, don't you agree? Shall we say tomorrow for the first one, and after class Wednesday should cover the second."

Lily tried to hide her satisfaction. "That...sounds appropriate, sir." _And I can try to learn more about Liquid Magic._

"Excellent, Miss Potter, excellent." Slughorn gave her one more inquisitive look and then sighed, "Try not to get into too much trouble on your second day, my dear. While you wait and see where you're going to end up, try to enjoy Hogwarts. It's rather an adventure, my dear."

"I know, Professor," Lily shrugged uncomfortably, grimacing, "I'll...try. And sir?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"I do want one reward, Slytherin or not. I want Liquid Magic. And I'm going to get it."

Slughorn's eyes twinkled. "Are you now, my dear? Well, just like your father and grandmother, aren't you. Potions in the blood."

Lily beamed. "Thanks."

"Run along, now, my dear. Enjoy the sunshine while it lasts!"

Lily grabbed her bag and made her way out of the dungeons. She thought about what Slughorn and Slytherins. Without thinking, she made a wrong turn. When she looked up, she was in an unfamiliar corridor in the dungeons. Orange torches guttered in iron brackets on the walls, rather than the new lamps. The undressed stone was blackened and streaked with grime. "Aw!" Lily groaned, "Seriously?" She kicked at a scuff on the floor.

Lily began retracing her steps trying to find the hidden door to the Slytherin Common Room. She turned left and ran into a dead-end corridor, went back again, and marched down a shadowed stone corridor. Suddenly, she heard a high-pitched laugh and then a whimper. "Come on, Blaise, p-p-please..."

"Oh I think it is, Al. Do you mind if I call you Al? I mean, we must be friends, if you think I'm just giving you those galleons as a gift, Vickers!"

"I was going pay you back, Blaise, you know I can!"

Lily froze. This sounded serious. She hesitated, and then felt furious with herself. _Come on!_ Setting her jaw, Lily put one hand inside her robes and felt for her wand. Then she stepped round the corner.

In the flickering torchlight Lily saw a milk-skinned boy with curly brown hair cowering in front of two upper years, pinned against the wall. Lily's eyes narrowed. She suspected that the mahogany boy with tortoise-shell glasses and an easy smile was Blaise Zabini the Second. She recognized the other as Flint, the slope-shouldered giant easily twice as tall as Lily, his chin the size of train car. Flint had his wand out—a stubby, knobby little thing.

"Hey!" Lily said, pulling out her own wand in a flash. She imagined the dragon core was humming inside it, read for fiery battle. "Let him go!"

"Excuse me?" Blaise turned, "Why look here, it's Princess Slytherin. My sister's told me all about you."

"I. Am. Not. In. Slytherin!" Lily said, wand quivering slightly as she clenched it tightly.

"No?" Blaise murmured. "Perhaps not. You seem too stupid to be a Slytherin. Then again, look at little Albert here. He's in Slytherin, but he seems to have left his brain in the Department of Mysteries."

Blaise laughed, a high laugh, and Flint chuckled along darkly. Lily growled.

"Albert here borrowed quite a few galleons from me, Princess. He so desperately needed to impress Tima Sheikh—didn't you Albert? What did I suggest, tickets to the Weird Sisters Reunion Tour, wasn't it? How did it go, then?"

Albert swallowed.

"Never borrow galleons from a treacherous Slytherin, isn't that right, Zabini?" Lily said, forcing a laugh. She wondered if this was what her father had done at school. It seemed about right.

Albert sputtered, and then gulped when Flint's wand pressed to his throat.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Potter. You certainly have the forked tongue of a serpent, don't you?"

"You tell her, Blaise," Flint grinned. He had very big teeth above his very big chin.

Blaise smiled thinly. "Thank you, Octavius. Now, run along, Lily Potter. I'm having a business meeting."

"Not before you let him go!" Lily's hand was starting to feel damp on her wand.

"I don't need your help!" Albert whined, "Come on, Blaise, you know I'm good for it."

Blaise chuckled and patted Albert on the shoulder. "I'm sure you are. And you forget this time, will you? Write home to Mr. and Mrs. Vickers, why don't you, Albert? Now run along."

"Good!" Lily relaxed fractionally.

Albert hustled past her, giving her a sour look. "Shut up!"

"Hey!" Lily snapped, turning to look at him.

"_Petrificus Totalis_!" Blaise hissed.

And Lily's arms and legs snapped to her sides, her wand still clutched in one hand, useless now. A cold feeling of immobility crept across her body and she toppled over to slam into the stone floor. Lily stared helplessly at the ceiling, watching the play of shadow and torchlight. She could hear footsteps approaching, and then Blaise leant over her. "Here's how it's going to work, Princess Slytherin. You're going to stay out of my way."

Lily could hear Flint chortling somewhere above her. She tried to glare with all her might, imagining Blaise's head bursting into flames or sprouting bat bogeys. She wasn't sure if it had changed her face at all. She felt very stiff and cold.

Zabini adjusted his glasses. "Of course, you could always run to a professor, or even your high-and-mighty father. Wouldn't that be the Slytherin thing to do? Tattling like a little girl. Of course, if you aren't in Slytherin, well then... Maybe you're a Gryffindor after all. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Lily's eyes bulged in rage. Lily strained against the magic binding her mouth shut, desperate to spit back at him—but she couldn't move.

Then Zabini and Flint, laughing, hauled her upright. Lily felt a surge of fear she couldn't dampen. Where are they taking me! She tried to call out, but couldn't—then Blaise rotated her frozen body to face a wall, no a door, Lily recognized a supply closet. Blaise hissed in her ear, "Enjoy your lessons in Domestic Magic, Princess. You're so stupid, looks like this is all you'll ever be good for."

They opened the door and stuffed her into a small, dark space that smelled like dampness and wood. A few mops and brooms clattered to one side. Potion bottles clattered and toppled, rolling along the stained stones. Lily felt hands grasp her by the shoulders. Blaise turned her frozen body around and then smiled at her. "See you around, Potter."

And then they closed the door. Lily fell forward, unable to control her petrified limbs, and banged her head into door then slid into the corner. _Ow!_

Lily was trapped with her paralyzed face wedged into the corner. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she thought she could make out the outline the dimmest, most precious light along the bottom of the door. She tried to concentrate on that light, waiting, wishing, for someone to come—even Blaise or Flint again, come to let her out. _It was all a joke, a practical joke._.. Lily's guts twisted. _Yeah right!_ She thought to herself. But she stared at the line of light nonetheless. She couldn't look anywhere else.

No one came. _How long has it been now? Two minutes? Five minutes? Ten?_

No one came. _Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

No one came. Lily's frozen lungs wouldn't respond to her rising tide of panic. Horrible thoughts started racing through her mind: how long would it be before someone started looking for her? Would they even find her? How long would the spell last? Would she run out of air? Would she get hungry? _I'm going to starve down here!_ A small voice wailed.

_Merlin,_ whispered another voice. N_ot only did Zabini beat you like it was nothing, now you're whimpering and moaning in a closet._

_Not like I have a choice about the closet part._

Lily felt a little angry. _How dare he do this to me! I'm going to get him back for this! And that little snot Albert, what an ungrateful bloody...bloody...git!_

She breathed on the sparking ember of anger until it rose up inside her, warming her cold, petrified limbs, until she could almost feel it flowing from her hands into her wand. How dare they!

But nothing happened. Nothing broke the jinx. And as the minutes drained by, Lily's insides twisted back and forth with rage until they felt sore and burnt.

Lily felt something crawling along the top of her head, and tried to scream. Nothing happened. She tried to squirm, to shake, to twist around and blast the bug into smithereens—not that she could do that, even if she had control of her wand. She couldn't move. She felt tiny legs creeping down the back of her neck. Lily wanted to cry. _Come on_, said a small voice, _You're stronger than that._

Lily couldn't even close her eyes. But she focused on the darkness, and tried to marshal her stubbornness. But she was so helpless—_Ah!_ Something was crawling under her robes. She could feel it! _Get off__!_ The warmth of her anger had vanished, left only with a throbbing, distant feeling: _I hate them. Zabini. Flint._

_I hate them._

It felt like hours before someone opened the door and Lily toppled over onto the floor, her head smashing Simon Crawley in the foot. As the caretaker danced around, hollering and clutching his foot, Lily felt a surge of relief that she couldn't quite ignore.


	8. Chapter 7: The Challenge

A/N

It will be two to three weeks between chapters right now because of some tricky health concerns. Sorry about that.

_I do not own or claim any right to the characters, concepts, and product identities of any works by J.K. Rowling or derivative works. I make no money nor gain any commercial advantage from producing a work of fiction, known as_ "Lily Luna Potter and the Book of Merlin," _using terms from the works of J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter and all associated characters, concepts, and product identities and any profit derived from their usage are the property of J.K. Rowling._

* * *

"I fell."

"I find that hard to believe!"

Lily sighed.

"I fell. It was an accident. I fell into the closet." Lily insisted again; her voice sounded dull.

Deputy Headmaster Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Longbottom, and Professor Cattermole all looked very concerned. They hovered. They sighed. They had tried cajoling, whispering, guessing, sharing their own stories, and threatening—that one really didn't work. Now, Slughorn tugged furiously on both sides of his mustache. "My dear, it seems quite...improbable...that you tripped, fell into a supply closet, and paralyzed yourself! Quite improbable!"

"Lily, please," Professor Longbottom said in a friendly, relaxed voice, "Why don't you tell us what really happened?"

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Lily tried to blink her eyes in an innocent fashion. But her stomach was throbbing and she felt very tired, so she wasn't sure if it worked.

She was sitting on a bed in the Hospital Wing. It was late evening and dimming sun tickled the bottom of the windowpanes, splashed on the rough iron and glass diamonds. Lily had missed dinner and was very hungry. She twisted her upset stomach into a tight ball of anger. Lily imagined that she was outside, lolling around beside the sparkling lake after a delicious feast with her friends, or exploring the grounds, or even enjoying a nice cuppa at Hagrid's cottage. Lily fed all of that into her hungry little ball of anger. But she kept her voice light. "Please, Professors, I'm starving, can't I have something to eat? Madam Pomfrey, wouldn't that help me heal?"

"Quite right, my dear—that will be enough, Professors, my patient needs food and rest! Out! Out!"

Professor Longbottom looked sad and frustrated. He drew aside the curtains with a rattle of metal rings. "I'm here to talk if you need to, Lily," he glanced at Professor Cattermole. "We both are."

Murming mindless words of encouragement, they retreated under Madam Pomfrey's imperious gaze. With one last tug on his mustache Professor Slughorn turned to go as well.

"Professor Slughorn!" Lily called out.

"Yes, m'dear?" Slughorn stopped next to the parted curtain, wiping his bald pate with a sleeve.

Lily's stomach clenched. "Can you...not tell anyone? Any students, I mean? I would be really...uh...embarrassed."

Slughorn eyed her dubiously, and then nodded, jowls quivering. "For now, Miss Potter, for now. We'll be talking about this very soon."

"I'm sure we will," Lily said bitterly, and lay down on her bed, suddenly very tired again.

Lily stared at the ceiling, where unlit lamps hung on long chains. The curtains rattled again. "Here we go!"

Lily started and her head jerked upright. Madam Pomfrey placed a brass tray on Lily's lap. "Thanks," Lily muttered, swallowing. She began devouring the cold cuts and dark bread.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, dear?"

Lily fought down a sudden spurt of nervousness.

"What does, I mean, what effect does the _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ curse have?"

The matron sighed and turned about. She summoned a tall stool with a flick of her wand and sat next to Lily's bed. "I'm not sure I am the most qualified to discuss it with you, my dear. Perhaps Professor Hoarwell—"

"Please, Mamad Pomfrey, you must know even more than Professor Hoarwell given how many curses you treat here?" Lily wheedled.

Spots of pink appeared on Madam Pomfrey's cheeks and the old witch patted at her elaborate bun. "Oh, well now, my dear."

"I just want to know what happened to me." A far too realistic tremble infiltrated those last few words and Lily had to blink rapidly to ward off tears. Something in my eyes.

Madam Pomfey's lips pursed. "_Petrificus Totalus_...Ah, Miss Potter, far too many students treat it lightly because it is easy to cast and requires little effort on the part of the caster. Some years you see it tossed about willy-nilly, as if it were all a prank! But...if improperly removed, without the proper counter-curse, it can cause lasting damage. It can't do genuine harm to the body on its own, not when cast on another witch or wizard, of course."

"What do you mean?" Lily fought to keep the concern out of her voice.

"It is not a form of petrification," Madam Pomfrey lectured, "Merlin, no. That is advanced Dark Magic. The spell merely binds the body in place, including breathing, heartbeat, and so on. You can still think, and see, and the curse will wear off as your body's magic restores you. It should still be banned, of course! Far too easy to find it in books on jinxes," the witch shook her head from side to side slowly.

"So, so, I wouldn't starve to death or anything?"

"Merlin, no! What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing," Lily muttered.

"You might get a bit peckish, my dear, but that is from your magic fighting the curse, and you could never starve to death before the curse would wear off!"

"How long would it have taken? If I hadn't been found?"

"Well, you're quite young and small, my dear, but no more than ten hours or so."

Lily suppressed a shudder.

"Now," Madam Pomfrey rose and wiped her crinkled hands along her starched white robe, "Eat up, don't stop now. And then we'll see about getting you into bed."

"Here?" Lily asked hopefully. _Weakling_, a little voice said.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated. "I don't think that will be necessary. It's better if you go back to your dormitory.

Lily lay back down on the bed, ignoring the tray. She watched the shadows flickering on the ceiling of the hospital wing.

_It doesn't matter that it would have worn off on its own. I hate him. He's a bully. A vicious git._ Lily stared stonily at the ceiling. _I'll get him back._

When she was finally released Lily made her way through the castle. The castle was quiet and still. Lily swallowed. She felt tense. She walked with her wand held close to her side, hidden in the folds of her robe. The dungeons were even darker. Torches burned in sconces. Strange fluids on the walls were illuminated by the light and glittered like molten silver and gold.

Lily hesitated in front of the blank patch of stained wall._ I'm not a Slytherin_, she told herself,_ I'm..._

The stone slid apart and revealed Scorpius Malfoy, again. This time he was with a very pale, very skinny boy with a lot of curly black hair and very large round glasses. Lily had jumped, and her heart was beating very fast.

"A little jumpy this evening, aren't way, Lily Potter?" Scorpius said with one pale brow raised.

"Shut up!" Lily hissed, her vision going a little blurry—_Oh no, I won't cry!_ And she darted past Malfoy and into the stone archway, ducking her head into her should and rubbing surreptitiously at her eyes.

Lily sniffed and forged her way forward into the Common Room. It was almost empty. A pair of upper years bent over desks looked up as she passed. Lily avoided their curious gaze. Then someone stretched in a corner armchair and rose to his feet, yawning loudly. "Have a good dinner, Potter?"

Lily recognized Victor Rowle's enormous ears and straw-like hair.

"It was just what I needed," Lily narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me—"

"Did you know my great-uncle is imprisoned in Azkaban?" Rowle stretched.

Lily scrunched up her nose. "No..."

"Yes. Mr. Thorfin Rowle. He was a terrible man. Good riddance."

Lily examined Victor Rowle. He seemed completely guileless. Yawned again.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We aren't all Death Eaters." Victor Rowle shrugged, blinking his big eyes. "Some of us were born under suspicion. While some of us were born in the light."

Lily shrugged stiffly. "Fine. Bye." She turned towards the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Not all of us grew up a...Princess."

Lily froze. She whirled and stared at Rowle. He yawned again, holding one hand over his mouth. Were his muscles twitching in a smile? Lily stared, as if transfixed by Rowle's liquid, blinking eyes.

"See you around, Potter."

Lily's eyes widened. Her hand darted inside her robes, but Rowle was just siting back down in his armchair and put his socked feet up on an ottoman. Am I just imagining things? Lily turned and ran back down to her room, heart pounding with a mixture of fear and anger. She just got angrier with each pump of her heart, each twitch of her limbs. She slammed her door behind her. The house elves had tidied up her room again.

With a yell Lily kicked her closet, rewarding herself with another stubbed toe, and danced around for a minute hissing.

She collapsed onto her bed.

She hadn't even been outside the castle yet. It felt like she'd been trapped here for weeks, but it had only been two days. Lily scrubbed furiously at her eyes to eliminate any trace, any memory, of a tear. She was going to beat this. She had to.

Lily spent the evening pouring over her copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, by Quentin Trimble. But Blaise Zabini and Flint weren't common pests like vampires, boggarts, or hinkypunks, although Lily was tempted by the idea of using the Staking Spell in a new and interesting way. But the the book didn't explain how to use the spell. It just referenced it. It explained the theory of counter-curses but not the practice, and those weren't what Lily had in mind. The Shield Charm would be useful, but once again the book did not contain actual instructions. Lily chucked Trimble's tome aside and skimmed through the table of contents of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_. There were some very strange spells in there, but no hexes or jinxes. Lily sighed, and then one spell caught her attention. The Poking Spell, _Punctio_. Lily skimmed to page four hundred and twelve.

_The Poking Spell: A Most Useful Spell for Alerting the Inattentive, Awaking the Sleeping, and the Invigorating of Recalcitrant Animals and Creatures Such as Sheep or Oxen._ Lily sighed, but forged on. The moving ink revealed a simple flick-and-jab and the timing of the incantation. Lily got up and opened one door of her closet. Her mirror sighed. "Another bad hair day, dear?"

"Oh, get shattered," Lily spat, dragging a hand through her hair. She hit the door closed, then opened it again about half way.

Then Lily propped The Standard Book of Spells against a pillow and, one eye on the book, one eye on her target, she drew her wand and said carefully, "_Punctio_!"

Nothing happened. Lily scowled. She tried again, glancing at the flowing diagram's little arrows and squiggles of movement. They moved through the motions on their own. She tapped them with her want to slow down the moving images. She enunciated "_Punct_—" with emphasis on the flick, and then "—_io_!" on the jab.

Her closet door rocked backwards, swinging closed with the force of the spell. Lily grinned.

A few successful rounds later, Lily sat back down on her bed and sighed. She chucked _The Standard Book of Spells_ on the floor. The Poking Spell was fine for idiots like Cormac McClaggen, but it was useless in a real fight. Lily scowled heavily. Her books were obviously designed to prevent exactly what she had in mind. She wondered if D.A.D.A. would be any better. _Where did Mummy and Daddy learn it all_? She wondered if going to the library would help. But even as she thought about it, the lamps dimmed. Curfew.

Lily clutched at her wand, thinking. While her mother and father had done everything in their power to restrain her brother, James, from telling her anything—Albus had never required much supervision—Lily had still picked up the basics of the Stinging Jinx and knew how to shoot sparks out of her wand. Now she could take a stab at the Poking Spell. She considered asking James for help. He was a master of all sorts of hexes and jinxes. But she could not bring herself to tell him. He would want to blast Zabini into smithereens. Lily happily entertained the image in her mind but she resisted the temptation. She remembered Zabini's cold words.

"I'm not a snitch. I'm a Gryffindor," Lily told herself, clutching her wand.

She had to find the spells on her own. If D.A.D.A. didn't cut it, Lily would figure it out on her own. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione had done it, so could see.

The next day Lily woke up before dawn. It was another day. This time, Lily planned not only to seize the day, but to throttle it. Her destiny at Hogwarts was not going to be interrupted by something as silly as a being sorted into the wrong house, attacked by bullies, and incredibly dull textbooks. Accordingly, Lily dressed swiftly, piled her class books into her bag, swept her copper mane away from her oval face, and slipped on stout black shoes. Tapped them on the carpet she took a deep breath and willed herself to creep out into the corridor. She was determined to escape the Slytherin dormitories before she had to face anyone. She shrugged unconformably at the thought of confronting Grace and pushed her feelings to the back of her mind.

Lily didn't see anyone in the First Year corridor. She crept up the stairs and peered across the Common Room. It was dark. The fire was banked and the lake water rushing past the thick windows was turgid and dark. A few upper years were passed out, drooling on to piles of half-finished essays and piles of open books. Lily walked swiftly to the stone door and exited into the corridor. Lily breathed out silently.

"Good morning, Lily."

Lily jumped about a foot in the air.

"Grace," Lily gasped.

Grace stood there in quidditch robes flecked with dew. They were a pale brown leather but of very fine cut and quality. She had her cloak tossed over her arm. Grace faced Lily cooly. Lily shifted gingerly from foot to foot.

"Uh, what are you doing up?"

"I went for a morning ride. What are you doing up?"

"First years can't have brooms," Lily said sourly, ignoring the question.

Grace nodded patiently. "Yes, but I borrowed a school broom."

"Uh, right." Lily's throat locked up. She knew that Grace wasn't a bad sort, despite being in Slytherin. She knew that she should say something.

"Well. I will see you at breakfast." Grace said after a long pause. And she walked past Lily.

Lily hung her head and closed her eyes. The secret door to the Slytherin Common Room slid closed with a scraping sound. Lily let out a breath. "Bloody hell..." she whispered. "Come on, Lily. Let's go."

Lily made her way out of the dungeons to the front hall. There was a gaggle of harried looking upper years waiting in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall. Lily lurked at the top of the stairs for a moment, highly conscious of her green-trimmed robes. She made her way quickly and quietly to the same nook where she had seen James and his gang waiting for her. She slid down the stone and crouched. She tried to think like a house elf: silent and inconspicuous.

Lily examined the upper years. Some were black-robed Hogwarts students. Sixth and seventh years that looked tired and grumpy and had bulging bookbags. A few were wearing wizard's robes and must be the S.H.A.M.'s. They looked ever more harried and tired. A few were muttering to themselves, books and scrolls floating in the air in front of them. _There's Loyola_ Lestrange, Lily narrowed her eyes. _Black-robed slimeball._

After several minutes the double doors to the Great Hall swung open of their own accord and the yawning students began to file through. Lily followed but stayed behind the older students. She glanced up at the head table. The teachers were emerging from the back room, talking quietly amongst themselves. McGonagall looked grumpy. Slughorn was gesticulating widely, red as a beet.

The tables were piled with decanters of pumpkin juice, platters of split kippers, taters, bangers, eggs—boiled, scrambled, and fried—arrays of different jams and marmalade, and tottering towers of toast. Lily shoveled down some eggs and toast and gulped half a jug of pumpkin juice, glancing hurriedly around the Great Hall as students began to arrive by year and house, and then dashed out the doors before the table had even begun to fill.

Lily reckoned that she could fit half an hour in the library before Theory of Magic. Lily wouldn't mind missing Theory of Magic entirely, but it wasn't the time to push her luck.

Madam Pince, looking like a threadbare stuffed heron that had shed most of its feathers leaving only mottled and knobby skin, inclined her bony neck towards Lily as she burst into the library. "No running in the library!" she hissed, adjusting her thin glasses.

Lily smiled up at the library sitting inside an ebony wooden booth, "Of course, Madam Pince, I'm sorry." _When do you eat, you old bird?_

The library was on the third floor. It was like a church prepared for a funeral. The lanterns were hung on long chains. Blackened stone columns rose into cobwebbed shadows. Towered stacks of books were painted black as pitch. Rickety ladders on metal rails creaked and groaned along the two stories of shelving. The magical card catalogue was the size of a locomotive and sat along the wall opposite Madam Pince's desk. There were hundreds of small sliding boxes of lacquered black wood with small brass plaques with curling letters engraved in them, and several worn stepladders were parked in front of it. Lily sighed internally. She could feel the librarian's eyes on her as she walked slowly and carefully to the enormous card catalogue and pulled out her wand. She bit her lip and then whispered, "_Hexes and jinxes, uses and instructions_." She tapped the card catalogue.

The card catalogue groaned and then two-dozen boxes slid out and the cards inside rustled as if in a stiff breeze. Lily grinned and stepped towards the nearest box, standing on tiptoe to look at the embossed purple hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she resisted the urge to look around. _Nothing to see here, Madam Pince. I'm just a very studious student studying for my studies._

Lily memorized the first few cards. She couldn't risk taking any and having Madam Pince examine them ...and then walked excruciatingly slowly into the stacks. When the thick walls of books obstructed the librarian's gaze Lily broke into a dash. As quickly as she could without making too much noise Lily gathered the tomes, identified by the section and author on the card. She clambered up ladders and crawled under dusty shelves, coughing into her sleeve. Soon she had a dozen heavy tomes. Arms aching, Lily looked around for a place to read in peace and found a quiet nook after several minutes. Several armchairs and a table were hidden behind cobwebbed shelves in a section called Magical Agriculture in faded spidery writing on a dusty plaque. She deposited her heavy stack of books on a burnt round table squished between two embossed armchairs. They were scratched and cracked black leather, but when Lily curled up—dwarfed by the high, curved back of the chair—it was surprisingly giving and comfortable.

Lily settled into the armchair and skimmed the first few titles. She quickly realized they were far beyond her. They used notations and references she couldn't understand and none had the helpful diagrams of the beginner's books. Lily thought she might have to return to memorize a few more titles and sections. But the red and gold tome called _C__urses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and much, much more)_ was simply perfect. Lily eagerly opened the cover and goggled at a moving picture of some horrible transformation afflicting a far wizard in shredded robes.

The clock began to chime. Lily scowled. _I can't take these books out of the library—I don't think Madam Pince would approve, and I can't risk anyone finding out._ Lily looked around and then shrugged. She stuffed the books under the armchair._ I can return the ones I don't need when I get back._

"No running in the library!" Madam Pince shrieked as Lily burst out of the stacks.

"Sorry!" Lily called over her shoulder, "I can't be late again!"

The same teacher taught the Theory of Magic and Transfiguration classes. Professor Penelope Clearwater was a tall and collected witch wearing well-fitted sky-blue robes. She had glossy brown hair in a tall bun. A few curls fell on either side of her equine face. Her sharp blue eyes flicked from student to student and seemed to catch every error in appearance, technique, pronunciation, and attentiveness. She had not been pleased when Lily had arrived, panting, and late. Lily had been exiled to the back of the class. The other Slytherins had snickered until Professor Clearwater had produced a whip-crack sound from her wand.

The Slytherins had received the lessons alone. The authoritative teacher had proceeded to explain the principles of modern magic and why Transfiguration was the ideal class to provide an examination of the intersection of theory and praxis. Lily had sat at the back and struggled to stay awake. The lesson was incredibly dry and stuffy. Professor Clearwater was precise and clear, but Lily had no interest in theory. That was Albus' preferred subject. The only interesting thing was when Professor Clearwater had transfigured her desk into a dinosaur and sent the ankylosauros trampling back and forth along the edge of the room as everyone cheered. Then she had assigned twelve inches and seventy pages to read and the cheering had died at once.

Lily took advantage of her seat at the back fo the class and was first the first depart the classroom. She raced down the first floor corridor, adjusting her book bag and wondering when she was going to find time to write twelve inches on magicology. Lily had better things to do. She could hear Deloitte, Laila, Reginald, and Damien all laughing and chatting as they emerged into the corridor. After hours of theory and transfiguration everyone was heading down to lunch. Lily broke into a run and outpaced the rest of the Slytherins. She arrived in the Great Hall along with the first year Hufflepuffs.

"Lily! Join us!"

Lily beamed. "Hi Alice! That would be great."

Lily followed the others to the Hufflepuff table. She only received a few odd looks and did her best to ignore them. Monty Wipplemore, Magnus Cuffe, Samantha Smith, and Barbara Sadler greeted her cheerily as they sat down. Duncan Goyle grunted in a friendly sort of way. But Hugo flushed and looked away. Lily went pink and swallowed.

"Lily," Fred said coolly.

"Cuz." Lily said stiffly.

Alice giggled nervously, "Come on, sit down, Lil."

"Thanks," Lily said. She hesitated, and then sat next to Alice. She fell onto a ham and pickle sandwich.

Magnus burped and spewed chips across his plate. "So, I 'ear we have P.E.W.W. together this afternoon, Potter, us Puffs and the Slytherins."

Lily scowled.

"What's that?" Barb asked curiously.

"Physical Exercise for Witches and Wizards," Alice sighed, "It's the worse."

"Oi!" Magnus said, "We get to play Quidditch!"

Hugo turned a little green.

"Not really," Monty tilted his shoulders, "Not like the House teams. We only sort of skim along the ground, wot!"

"I still want to see if our Potter has it in the blood, wot!" Magnus grinned.

Lily shrugged disdainfully. "Whatever, it's just a few pieces of wood with some hover charms. Not like a real racing or sports broom."

"True," Magnus admitted.

"There's always Quodpot," Alice says, "My brother plays."

"Oh!" Samantha and Barbara beamed.

Lily rolled her eyes and then stuffed a second sandwich in her mouth.

Everyone spent lunch discussing the differences between Quidditch and Quodpot. Quodpot was a Colonial sport developed only a few hundred years ago. Unlike Quidditch, it did not require brooms. Instead, teams of eleven players ran around on the ground like Muggles. The Quodpot was a leather ball that had a tendency to explode in a burst of fire and the goal was to get the Quodpot into the magical kettle in the center of the pitch before it blew up in your face. If you were holding the Quod when the ball exploded, you were out. It was the most popular sport in America, but it had only recently made it back across the pond. However, it was becoming more popular at the wizarding schools because you did not need an expensive racing broom. Lily was more partial to Quidditch herself, but did enjoy the pyrotechnic displays that a good Quodpot match could produce. Before Magnus Cuffe and Monty Wipplemore could elaborate further on the sportological distinctions between the two sports the clock chimed the end of lunch and everyone grabbed their bags.

Both Fred and Hugo avoided her in the press of Hufflepuffs entering the aisle on the other side of the table. Fine, Lily thought, Be that way. Lily refused to fight her way to them. Of course, she had enough trouble making her way back through the crowds of upper years, all of whom were too large and going far to fast. She lost track of the Slytherins and had to find the Defence Against the Dark Arts room on her own. This meant that Lily was last to join the crowd of first years hanging around the closed classroom door. The Slytherins formed one group while the Gryffindors formed another. Lily shot daggers at Cormac and Ali. Cormac noticed her attention and elbowed his friend. The two of them whispered something and then laughed. Flushed, Lily made up her mind to go over and give them a piece of her mind when the door to D.A.D.A. swung open and a voice boomed, "Enter, students!"

Everyone jumped at the echoing boom of the door hitting the stone wall and then nervously filed into the classroom.

Wooden shutters covered the windows leaving the room din and mysterious. As they entered the lanterns sprang into life and revealed yellowing skeletons hanging from wires on the ceiling. Faded purple posters with Ministry slogans and warnings covered every of the walls.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Professor Hoarwell said ponderously. He stood on the flight of marble steps leading down from the door to his office, above. Descending slowly, he waved a thick hand at the desks. "Be seated, quickly now, there is no time to lose in the battle against the Dark Arts!"

The mismatched desks were quickly appropriated into two halves, one for the Gryffindors and one for the Slytherins. Lily hung back as the excitable Gryffindors and the haughty Slytherins took their seats. She glanced at the barrel-chested professor and frowned slightly. The yellow-haired giant was stroking his neatly trimmed beard. He had a velveteen burgundy suit and robes and a plush, red wizards' hat. "Be seated, be seated, Miss Potter, Miss Avery, no dawdling."

Lily's lips twitched. She pointed herself at the closest desk and sat with a thump, slouching in her seat, and slammed her bookbag down beside her. She realized that she was once again seated next to Sabine Avery. This did not make her feel better.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Professor Hoarwell said loudly. "I am Hengist Hoarwell, holder of the Order of Merlin, Third Class, member of the Dark Force Defence League, and Professor of Hogwarts. But you may just call me Professor, or Sir," he smiled and patted his desk, "Now, this is the most important and dangerous subject you will endeavour to take at this school. The world, young lads and ladies, is a dark and dangerous place, consumed with the forces of the Dark Arts. Your best defence against it is a stout heart, bravery, courage, and determination, isn't that right, my boys?"

He beamed at the Gryffindors seated in the front row.

"I believe that there is no substitute, none at all, for moral fibre! That's right, moral fibre! Spells and wands can be used by anyone, but those with moral fibre, ho now, they will end up holding the field! The Dark Arts may look enticing, even powerful to some of you," Hoarwell shot a squinting look at Lily.

Lily started, and then realized that he was looking at Sabine. The girl hid behind a fringe of dirty blonde bangs and didn't reply. Lily bit her lip. The whole class held its breath.

"That's right, some of you," Hoarwell nodded sagely. "But in the end what do we know about the practitioners of the Dakr Arts, eh? Cut and run, they do, when the going gets tough. Dark spells and curses are no match for a steady head and a good wand-arm. Any wizard with the determination to see it through, the industry, the moral fibre!" His hat shook and his chest swelled, "Has an unbeatable defence against the darkest and most heinous magic."

"Sir, sir!" Cormac McClaggen waved his hand the in the air.

"Ho! Yes, m'lad?"

"I've got the courage, Professor," Cormac said ingratiatingly, "But surely you don't mean that we're not going to learn the spells?"

"Of course you are, m'lad! What I mean is that a good wizard, armed with a strong heart, can use proper spells, protective spells, and know that their moral fibre!" Hoarwell's hat fell off and he caught it, squashed it back on his head, and cleared his throat, "Ahem, moral fibre, will enable them to stand up to the most terrible of foes."

The Gryffindors grinned at each other.

"Now! That means that I am here not only to teach you things you can learn from books," Hoarwell said disdainfully, "No, any old codger could do that!" he chuckled, "No, I'm here to teach you how to stand tall. Not everyone... Well, some of you might not be able to. But I'll do my best."

With a word and a wave of his wand Hoarwell vanished own desk and away creating a large open area of flagstones. Everyone leant forward.

"When I call your name you will come up here," Hoarwell pointed vigorously with his wand, "There, you see? And I'll be here," he marched over to the stairs, "And you will stand your ground while I use a potent Dark jinx!"

Someone gasped. Lily smirked. _There's no way he's going to jinx us._

Hoarwell stroked his beard and peered around. "Now, I'm not allowed to use the truly despicable stuff, of course, but I can demonstrate some of the dirty tricks that you little blighters use on each other! And, well, that are quite dangerous in the wrong hands! All you have to do is stand fast, stand tall, no flinching now, and that's the ticket."

Lily shook her head. This was ridiculous.

"Let's start with someone to show us how it's done, eh? Mister McClaggen! Come right on up here, that's a good boy. Stand there."

Cormac grinned at the class and swaggered up to stand in the cleared area.

"Right-o!" Hoarwell said. "Stand tall, there's a good boy, and—" Hoarwell jabbed his wand forward and there was a loud bang and blast of red light, sudden and sharp in the dim room. Someone screamed. Lily blinked, surprised.

When the light faded Hoarwell was roaring, "Oh, excellent, m'lad, didn't flinch at all, true Gryffindor. Sit back down now."

Seemingly unhurt, Cormac returned to his seat.

"That's how it's done. Standing tall in the face of fear. As you can see, children, it's a test of courage, and I won't throw anything at you that will leave a mark or anything like that. But Cormac now, he faced the real test, not knowing what I was up to, ho! Twenty points for Gryffindor! Now, who's next?"

One by one Professor Hoarwell called the students up to face his test for the trace of moral fibre. The loud professor continued to give excruciating commentary. Lily slammed her head against her desk in silent protest when he praised Mister Shafiq for the outstanding courage in the face of fire. Lily was later disappointed when Deloitte emerged unfazed, examining her nails, from Professor Hoarwell's test. Lily was also worried that Professor Hoarwell sounded just as disappointed as she felt. Julia Fawley, a Gryffindor, screamed when Professor Hoarwell sent a jet of purple light at her, as did Grace Li, and Reginald Bletchley flinched and jumped sideways into a desk.

"Of course it is to be expected that some among us don't have the right character, of course," Hoarwell shook his head and held his hand to his mouth, "It is to be expected."

The Gryffindors laughed. Lily clenched her fists.

"Well now, Miss Avery, why don't you come on up."

A sudden hush fell over the dim room. Without pause, Sabine Avery rose and padded silently to the front of the room, every eye on her.

"Look up, now, girl. Look up," Professor Hoarwell said loudly and slowly, as if to someone very slow and dull, "Come on, look up now! Finally. Stand to now, and..."

There was an explosive hiss of air and Professor Hoarwell sent a jet of red light at the tiny girl. Lily felt her heart seize in sudden worry and tried to shake it off.

Sabine emerged from the fading light unperturbed.

Professor Hoarwell scowled. "Well then, well then, seen that one before, have you? At home perhaps? Well? Miss Avery?"

In the silence that followed Lily could hear her heart beating.

"Yes. Sir."

Sabine had a rough, dry voice, as if she were unused to speaking.

"Speak up. Couldn't quite catch that." Hoarwell scowled.

"Yes. Sir. I _must_ have seen it at home."

"Right then. Thought you had. Why don't I try—this!"

And Professor Hoarwell sent a second, yellow, blast of light at his student. The girl swayed slightly but didn't jump or make a sound. Professor Hoarwell stroked his beard. "Seen that one too, well then, this should do the trick and show us what you're really made of!"

Hoarwell sent another blast of light at the little girl and when that didn't work he raised his wand again and—

"Stop it!" Lily yelled.

She hadn't realized that she had stood up and jumped into the aisle. Before she could stop herself she was running towards the front of the room. "Stop it!" she yelled again into an echoing silence. Chest heaving, Lily glared at Professor Hoarwell.

"What did you say?" Hoarwell goggled at her, swiveling so that his wand was pointed at her.

"I said stop it! You've shot three spells at her already, just stop it! No one else got more than one." Lily swallowed and held up her chin. "Try me, next, why don't you, with your stupid test."

Hoarwell was getting redder and redder. "Sit down, Miss Potter! This inexcusable behavior for young lady in my classroom! I'll give you some leeway given for your situation—"

"I will not sit down until you leave her alone!" Lily said furiously.

"That's it, twenty points from Slytherin! And because that probably won't work, detention, Miss Potter. And if you don't sit down—"

"You'll what?" Lily yelled, "Hex me? See if I can't take it!"

"Miss Potter I am not hexing anyone! I am sending beams of different coloured lights, you stupid girl!" Hoarwell roared, "Now! You!" he pointed his wand at Sabine, "Sit down! And you!" he jabbed his wand at Lily, who felt an involuntary spasm of fear, "A week's worth of detentions and if you don't sit down I'll see you scrubbing pots until Christmas!"

Heart hammering Lily turned on her heel and marched back to her seat, stiff as a board. She slouched down as low as she could and then crossed her arms.

Chest heaving, Professor Hoarwell looked around the room at the stunned students. "Miss...Potter...there has just demonstrated that there are young witches who do not have the right _character._ Even when you would expect them to."

Lily flushed and ground her teeth. The entire classroom was deathly silent.

Professor Hoarwell was obviously struggling to regain his composure.

"Now. Open your books," Hoarwell said with a forced smile, "Open you books!"

There was a sudden series of thumps and the rapid rustling of pages. Lily stared at her blank desk stubbornly.

"We'll all read Trimble together so start with but after that I will show you the very spell for shooting coloured lights, lads and ladies, that can be quite good for distracting, confusing, and sending out alerts."

His normal bombastic tones returned to the Professor as he caused his desk to reappear and sat down heavily before smoothing a large hand across the front of his beard.

Lily glared at her desk. Lousy, mean, bad-tempered old git.

She glanced at Sabine out of the corner of her eye and caught a pair of bright green eyes staring at her through parted blonde locks. Sabine looked away quickly and toyed with the cover of her book. Lily flushed and stared down at her chest. _I don't know why I did that. She's the daughter of a Death Eater. She probably did see lots of dangerous spells at home, before her dad was killed, of course. I just... It wasn't right._

The rest of Defence Against the Dark Arts was taken up reading about and practicing the Coloured Lights spell, a modification of shooting coloured sparks with more versatility in dueling. "While you can't use wordless spells, of course," Professor Hoarwell said, "As you can see they can be effective distractions if you just whisper the spell I've taught you. My job will be to start building a foundation of simple, effective, proper spells like this, spells that demonstrate effective, defensive magic and how it relies on your good hearts. That will be all for today, lads and ladies. For homework simple practice this spell and we'll review it next lesson. No questions!"

Professor Hoarwell sent a quick, searching look across the room and then marched up the stairs into his office.

Lily jerked her book bag off the ground and stalked towards the door.

"Oi, Princess! Being in Slytherin rubbed off on you already? Defending nasty little traitors like Sad Sabine?"

"Shut up, Cormac." Lily hissed.

Most of the other students had already left, leaving just Cormac, Ali, Lily, Ambrose Finnegan, and Sabine Avery.

"Careful, Mac, she might hex you again," Ali said disdainfully, "Of course, she'd hex you in an ambush. Not like a real duel. I think you're scared right and proper, Potter, because you're realizing that we're all figuring out that you're really a nasty little Snake on the inside!"

"Shut it, Ali," Ambrose Finnegan said, standing up and pulling his bag on to his shoulder, "She's Lily Potter and that stuff you said is a lie."

"I don't need you to defend me, Ambrose," Lily said without thinking, Lily glanced around and then moved closer to them. She whispered, "I'll duel you, Ali, or you, Cormac, whatever you can throw at me!"

Cormac's eyes widened.

Ali's eyes sparkled, "You're on, Princess."

Lily wracked her mind for stories her brothers had told her. "I'll pick the place. You pick the time," Lily said, "The library. In the stacks."

"Uh," Ali's brows narrowed, "Uh, midnight! Tomorrow night! Cormac's my second. Who's yours?"

Lily's throat constricted. "Uh, I..."

"And it can't be one of your older cuz's or what like," Cormac scowled. "That's not fair. And you can't tell 'em, either."

"Scared your older brother would stop you? Or mine?" Lily said swiftly, "I won't tell! I'll tell you who my second is tomorrow." She fought down a sudden surge of panic.

"Don't leave it too late," Ali smirked. "See you around, Princess."

Cormac and Ali laughed and headed towards the door.

Ali turned in the doorway, "Looks like you finally made a friend, Sabine. Go join the rest of the Slytherins where you belong!"

"Shut it!" Lily yelled again, resisting the urge to hex him in the back. He'd deserve it, but...

Cackling, Cormac and Ali disappeared.

Ambrose Finnegan scowled. "Sorry about that," he said awkwardly, glancing from Lily to Sabine."

"Ambrose," Lily said suddenly and very quickly, "Look I'm sorry too."

Ambrose went a little red around his freckles. "Right-o, Lily. They don't mean it. They're just mad at you for hexin' them."

"Don't they mean it?" Lily scowled.

Ambrose hesitated. "I don't want to be late—"

Lily waved her hand and Ambrose left. Lily adjusted her book bag and sighed, turning for the door.

She was so wrapped up in thinking about what had just happened that she almost didn't notice when Sabine Avery fell into step beside her. Lily looked her over surreptitiously. Sabine looked reluctant to speak, neck stiff and head held back. Lily didn't know what to say as they trudged down the corridor. When they reached a deserted stretch of corridor Sabine stopped. Lilly stopped too.

"What?" Lily asked after an awkward pause.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Sabine said hoarsely.

Lily went pink. "Well, sorry for sticking up for you, then."

"That's not what I meant," her voice cleared a little, but she still had a dry, hesitant tone.

"What did you mean then?" Lily asked bluntly.

"I..." Sabine looked away.

Lily bit her lip. "No, um, look, I've been... A bit..." She trailed away.

"I could be your second." Sabine said as if surprised she was saying it.

Lily hesitated. "I'm not sure that would be—"

"Oh. Never mind." Sabine hid her face behind her bangs.

"It's not that, well, actually I don't know if you're any good, but, well, with your father—"

Sabine turned frigid. "I said never mind."

Lily flushed, "No, look—"

"I have to go."

Lily threw up her arms. "Fine! Your welcome!"

"Thank you for nothing!" Sabine hissed, and stalked away.

Lily's mouth opened and closed. She didn't know what she had meant to say, or even what she was thinking anymore. Lily tugged at her hair and let out a silent scream.

Of course, she was going to be late for P.E.W.W.


End file.
